Continental Drift
by LaughLoveLive2.0
Summary: Raven, Chelsea, Claire and Casey are all friends in New York. Teri returns along with Eddie and two new characters that promise to be very important to the story. Chelsea/Raven. Chrave femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions, Warren & Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal, Tailwind Productions, Shaftesbury Films, Wolf Films, Studios USA Television and Universal Network Television. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. **

**Author's Note: I have got to stop adding new characters. Do you see how long the disclaimer is getting? Eleven different production companies for four shows; That's So Raven, Heroes, Life With Derek and… wait a minute! You didn't think I'd give it up that easily did you? That's not my style. I let you find out who the character is. Although if you figure out what show the last three companies produces you can probably figure out what character will be introduced.**

**But anyway, welcome to the third and final installment of the Continent trilogy. First, there was **_**Continental Divide**_**, where Chelsea came to New York to confess her love for Raven only to be temporarily derailed by Claire, the cheerleader from Heroes who also happened to be Raven's girlfriend. Well Chelsea did get Raven and in **_**When Continents Collide**_**, Raven, Claire and Chelsea finally got the closure they needed, while we were introduced to Claire's new girlfriend, Casey from Life With Derek.**

**And that brings us to the newest story in the series, **_**Continental Drift**_**, where you will meet not one but two new characters, one original and one crossover.I won't tell you what the story's about. I'll let it speak for itself.**

**

* * *

**

_A friend is one that knows you as you are, understands where you have been, accepts what you have become, and still, gently allows you to grow. _

_William Shakespeare_

**Continental Drift**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Lovers and Friends**

Raven Baxter and Chelsea Daniels were in love. Their love had blazed hot for the last two years and heading into their senior year they were looking forward to "infinity and beyond" as Chelsea put it. Going to school in New York put Raven in the second most powerful fashion mecca in the world, save Paris. She had been a regular at Fashion Week from the moment she set foot in the city. If fashion had been her passion in San Francisco, then it became a full-blown obsession in New York. She had made contacts in several of New York's fashion houses and was supremely confident that her networking was going to land her some type of job out of college.

Meanwhile, Chelsea had her shoulder to the wheel of the legal machine as she chewed through the undergraduate curriculum with the same determination that landed her the woman of her dreams. She had already submitted her application for the graduate School of Law and was confident that she would get in. She was also looking forward to her Civil Liberties class, although she didn't know who her instructor would be. The professor that had taught that class dropped dead of a sudden heart attack the day before classes began.

The most interesting aspect of their lives, however, was the growing friendship they had with another couple they knew. Over the last year, they had become good friends with Casey MacDonald and Claire Bennet. That's right. The same Claire Bennet that used to date and live with Raven, the same Claire Bennet that would wince at the mere mention of Chelsea's name, the same Claire Bennet that Chelsea nearly came to blows with in a restaurant the previous fall.

The four of them discovered that they had many things in common and that they enjoyed each others company. Claire, Raven and Chelsea had all come to terms with what had taken place two years earlier and put past feelings aside in forging their new friendship. Casey was doing everything in her power to make Claire happy and she was succeeding.

Casey and Claire made their trip to Canada to meet Casey's family and they loved Claire. Marti already considers Claire her new sister, Lizzie took cheerleading pointers from her and Edwin and Derek gawked from a predetermined distance that Casey herself set. And while Nora and George were not initially thrilled with the prospect of their oldest daughter bringing a girl that she was dating home to visit, Claire's charm and affable nature won them over.

Raven and Chelsea were alone in the bedroom of their new one bedroom apartment. They had found one that was nicer than the two bedroom apartment they had and closer to campus. They were exhausted from two days of moving followed by the first day of classes for the fall semester. But they still had the energy for one more activity.

"Right there." Raven said.

"Okay, baby." Chelsea said.

Raven drew breath between her teeth. "Be… gentle."

"There. How's that?" Chelsea asked gingerly.

"That's it. A delicate touch is all you need." Raven responded. "You're good at this."

"Thanks." Chelsea looked at Raven and smiled. "Now are you gonna give that to me or am I gonna have to take it from you?"

"You know I like playing hard to get." Raven purred, teasing Chelsea with the object that she wanted.

"Gimme that." Chelsea said softly but sternly as she took the object and began manipulating it. Chelsea then drew breath between her teeth. "That's tight… Rae."

"Just ease it out, nice and slow." Raven said.

"I don't wanna break it." Chelsea strained to say. "Hard… to… AAAHHH!"

"You almost got it, baby." Raven said. "That's it, baby. Turn it. You almost got it… there."

"Turn me on, Rae." Chelsea looked down at Raven.

"You're already turned on, just like me." Raven said as Chelsea looked at her, slowly batted her eyes and smirked. "Oh! You mean…" Raven took her hands off of Chelsea's hips and walked across the room to flip the light switch. When she did, the newly-installed 75-watt bulb softly illuminated the room.

"Let there be light!" Chelsea exclaimed as she stood triumphantly near the top of the ladder.

"We might be the only two people in America to turn the changing of a light bulb into an NC-17 event." Raven said.

"OH GOD! BABY! THAT'S IT! TURN IT! SCREW IT IN! SCREW... IT… IN…! UNNHHH! UNNHHH! UNNHHH!" Chelsea screamed in her best pornstar impression.

"That was pretty good, Chels! You ever consider being a phone sex operator?" Raven asked jokingly.

"They wouldn't like me?" Chelsea said.

"Why not?" Raven asked.

"I'd have all the guys coming within 30 seconds of getting on the line! The company wouldn't make any money!" Chelsea said.

"Oh, you've got it like that?" Raven asked.

"Yeah! I do!"

"We'll see how much you got! Come here!" Raven said as she started toward Chelsea, who screamed and jumped off the ladder and ran out of the bedroom toward the living room.

"Get away from me Raven!" Chelsea screamed and giggled as she ran from her girlfriend. She dove over the back of couch and onto it attempting to put some distance between herself and Raven. What she didn't count on was Raven faking left and coming back right and diving onto her just as she landed.

"Gotcha!" Raven said, reaching for Chelsea's tickle spot.

"NO!" Chelsea exclaimed. "RAVEN!" Chelsea began hysterically laughing as Raven tickled her.

"Who am I?" Raven asked as she pleasantly tortured Chelsea.

"The Tickle Monster!" Chelsea said giggling.

"Who?"

"THE TICKLE MONSTER!" Chelsea screamed as she laughed.

"WHO!" Raven still didn't have the answer she wanted.

"The… tickle… goddess!" Chelsea relented.

"That's my girl!" Raven said before hearing a knock at the door. "You should know better than to try and defeat… THE TICKLE GODDESS!" Raven hopped up and went to the front door.

When she opened it, standing before her was a beautiful, tall, full-figured young woman of what appeared to be mixed descent with long wavy hair. The young woman flashed a stunningly radiant smile when Raven appeared.

"Hi." The young woman said. "I'm your neighbor from across the hall."

"We were too loud. Weren't we?" Raven said, immediately assuming that their horseplay had disturbed her.

"What? No! I just… saw that you moved in yesterday. I heard you in here and I wanted to introduce myself." The young woman said. "I'm Mikayla Roman. But everyone calls me Mikki."

Raven stuck her hand out to shake. "Hi, Mikki. I'm Raven Baxter. Come in." Raven stepped aside to let her in. Mikki stepped inside. "This is my girlfriend Chelsea Daniels."

"It's nice to meet you both." Mikki said. "I just moved in last week and I didn't know if there was anybody else around my age in the building."

"We really haven't had a chance to meet anybody yet." Raven said. 'Have a seat. Please."

"So do you go to NYU?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah. I'm a freshman. First day of class. It was overwhelming to say the least." Mikki said.

"I wouldn't have taken you for a freshman. You look so mature." Raven said.

"Being almost six feet tall makes people assume that I'm older than I really am." Mikki said. "So are both of you freshman?"

"Us?" Chelsea said. "No! We're old hags. We're both seniors this year. This is Rae's fourth year here. This is my second."

"So do you like New York so far?" Raven asked.

"I've always liked the big city. I've lived in several of them. My father was a pro basketball player." Mikki said.

"So that's where you go the height from." Chelsea said. "How tall is he?"

"Six-nine." Mikki said.

"Day-um!" Raven said as Chelsea whistled. "That's a lotta man up in your grill!"

"I know. Danny's what? Six-one? So's Devon, right Rae?" Chelsea said.

"Something like that." Raven said flatly.

"Danny and Devon. Those are your boyfriends?" Mikki asked.

"Ex… boyfriends from back home." Raven said. "Chelsea's my boyfriend. We're lesbians."

Mikki smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Duh! You said Chelsea was your girlfriend and I just assumed that you meant girlfriend as in BFF not girlfriend as in GIRLfriend and I'm rambling now so I'm just gonna shut up." She then chuckled nervously. Mikki seemed to be a genuinely sweet person.

"It's okay. We get that all the time." Chelsea said. "That's not a problem for you is it?"

"Not at all. Some of my girlfriends back home were gay. They're still people. As a matter-of-fact they called themselves DFD's." Mikki said.

"DFD's?" Raven queried.

"Yeah! D-F-D's. Dick… Free… Divas." Mikki explained. Raven and Chelsea started laughing.

"Now how did I not think of that?" Raven said, still laughing. "So you weren't part of the group?"

"By association. But in practice? No. I heart boys." Mikki said playfully.

Raven was about to respond when another knock at the door stopped her. "Grand Central Station tonight." Raven mumbled as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Greetings from the City of Brotherly Love!"

"EDDIE!" Raven squealed as she threw her arms around Eddie's neck. Chelsea and Mikki stood up. Chelsea ran over to Raven and Eddie, who were now inside the threshold, and jumped into Eddie's arms. "What are you doing here?"

Eddie put Chelsea down to answer Raven's question. "We've got another week before classes start so my boy JWill came up to visit his girlfriend and I tagged along." Eddie then noticed the third girl standing in the room and was immediately taken with the tall goddess. Raven picked up Eddie's gaze and moved to introduce him.

"Oh, Eddie this is our new neighbor from across the hall, Mikki Roman. Mikki, this is our best friend, Eddie Thomas." Raven said.

"Hi, Eddie. Nice to meet you." Mikki said, extending her hand.

"Same… here." Eddie looked up, fixated on her smile. He then snapped out of his gaze. "Wait a minute. Isn't your father Terry Roman?"

"Yes, he is." Mikki said. _Great. Another cute guy that's gonna start going on about my father, the great NBA star. _She thought.

"Guys, do you know who's standing in your living room?" Eddie said.

"Yeah. Mikki Roman, freshman at NYU, daughter of a pro basketball player." Chelsea said.

"Try one of the greatest girls' high school basketball players in Florida history! She once scored 85 points in a single game!" Eddie said. "I saw the piece they did on you on SportsCenter. I thought it was cool that you decided to walk away from the game."

"Really?" Mikki said as her face lit up. "Most people tell me that I should have kept playing, went to a big-time college program and play professionally." _This is a first. Talking about me and not my father. Refreshing. _Mikki thought to herself.

"Do what makes you happy. That's what I always say. You only get one life. Live it the way you want." Eddie said. Mikki smiled and lingered on Eddie for a second.

"Mikki? You didn't mention that you were this basketball superstar." Raven said.

"That's not who I want to be. I want to study business and fashion design. I want to start a line of fashionable clothes for plus-size and tall women." Mikki said.

Raven smiled. Chelsea shook her head and smiled. "Boy, did you knock on the right door or what!" Chelsea said. "Raven is a business major and she just got into SCPS to study fashion design."

"I love to see strong black women doin' their thang." Raven said. "I'd love to help you out if you want."

"Are you serious?" Mikki said. "I'd love that! Thank you." Mikki looked at her watch. "I'd love to stay and chill but I have to go. I'm meeting my father for dinner, but I'll see you around." Mikki went to stand up.

"Hey Mikki!" Raven said excitedly. "Chelsea and I are having a couple of our friends over for movie night tomorrow. Why don't you swing through?"

"I'd love to. What time?" Mikki said.

"About eight." Raven said.

"Do I need to bring anything?" Mikki said.

"Just yourself… and a pillow." Chelsea said.

"Okay, cool!" Mikki said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Mikki walked toward the door and opened it.

"Bye Mikki!" Eddie called out at the last second. Mikki turned her head and flashed her killer smile once more before turning back around and closing the door.

Eddie turned around to look at Raven and Chelsea and started singing. "Oh Mikki, you're so fine, you're so fine, you blow my mind, Hey Mikki! Hey Mikki!"

"Oh no Chels!" Raven said in terror, referring to Eddie's sudden crush on their new neighbor.

"I know." Chelsea deadpanned.

"So… is this movie night a ladies only affair or can people that don't shave their legs join in?" Eddie said as Chelsea went to sit on the sofa and Raven walked around to one of the two side chairs to sit. Eddie went to the other side chair.

"Well, Chelsea gonna be there and she doesn't shave…" Raven started before being interrupted by a pillow to the face courtesy of Chelsea. Raven scrunched her face up at Chelsea and held up her hand like a claw and began wiggling her fingers. "The Tickle Goddess. Remember that." She then turned her attention back to Eddie. "I saw you looking at Mikki. You're gonna behave yourself, right?"

"Of course I am." Eddie said. "What kind of a man do you think I am?"

Chelsea picked up the phone and dialed. "Who are you calling, Chels?" Raven asked.

"Insurance policy against misbehavior." Chelsea said.

"Hey Girlie!" Chelsea said.

"_What's up, Red?" _Teri answered back.

"Movie night, tomorrow at our new place. You in?" Chelsea asked.

"_I'm in. I'll bring the pizza." _Teri said.

"No need. Eddie's gonna bring the pizza." Chelsea said looking at Eddie.

"_My… boy… Eddie, huh? Cool. Who else is coming?"_ Teri inquired.

"Claire, Casey and our new neighbor, Mikki." Chelsea said.

"_Is this new neighbor a male or a female Mickey and if it's a she is she cute?" _Teri asked.

"It's a female Mikki, she's not cute, she's Amazon gorgeous, and she hits from the other side of the plate. Eddie's got dibs." Chelsea said.

"_I'm a good batting instructor, and if Eddie strikes out, class is in session." _Teri purred.

"You are a nasty little trollop!" Chelsea joked. "See you at eight."

"_All right Girlie. Lick Raven for me!" _Teri said.

"Get off my phone!" Chelsea exclaimed with a chuckle.

"_Bye!" _Teri lilted as she hung up.

"Well, we're all set for movie night. Good food, good friends and hopefully, good movie." Chelsea said.

"Well Casey said she'll pick a good one. I hope it's not one of those indie art house flicks. They make my head hurt." Raven said.

"She doesn't strike me as an indie art house chick." Chelsea said. "Her vibe screams romantic comedy."

"I still can't believe that you two are friends with Raven's ex-girlfriend and her girlfriend." Eddie admitted.

"I can't believe you went gaga over a girl that's three feet taller than you!" Raven shot back.

Chelsea started laughing. "Yeah! He'll need a step ladder just to kiss her!"

"If they get married, she'll carry HIM over the threshold!" Raven joked, causing an already laughing Chelsea to explode in laughter.

"You guys are SO funny." Eddie said in an uninspired tone. "I just met her and I didn't go gaga. I had just never met a tall girl that was that pretty before. That's all."

"We're just kidding, Ed." Raven said as the laughter died down. "She's beautiful and seems like she's really sweet. You should ask her out."

"Yeah, Eddie! She seemed to light up when you started talking about her giving up basketball." Chelsea said.

"You think?" Eddie asked.

"I think she was feelin' you." Raven said.

"Cool. Well look, I've gotta roll. I told JWill I'd meet him for dinner at eight. But I'll see y'all tomorrow." Eddie stood up and delivered a hug and a kiss to both of them.

"The Three Amigos back together again, for a limited engagement. Hands in." Raven said. Raven stuck her hand out and was quickly covered by Chelsea's, then Eddie's.

"It's not back together, Rae." Eddie said. "We were never really apart. Y'all are always right here." Eddie thumped his chest with his fist, signifying that they were in his heart.

Chelsea lit up and spoke. "Amigos on three. One, two, three…"

"AMIGOS!"

* * *

Casey MacDonald was in her kitchen preparing dinner for herself and her girlfriend of a year and a half, Claire Bennet. Their relationship was a strong bond based on mutual admiration and respect for one another as individuals from different backgrounds. Casey was raised with a conservative perspective on life in the suburbs of Toronto, Canada.

Despite the omnipresent aura of her renegade stepbrother Derek, Casey managed to hold her own and even learn a thing or two from him. Although he drove her crazy for 11 months out of the year, she realized that when the chips were stacked against her or anyone in the Venturi/MacDonald household, Derek would be there for them and for that, she loved him.

Claire was raised in then suburban enclaves of Odessa, Texas. This was as far away from Toronto as you could get in a cultural sense and yet, she discovered in getting to know Casey, she grew up with the same teenage angst in suburban Toronto as Claire did in Odessa. Claire's more outgoing personality was a perfect counterbalance to Casey's more reserved demeanor, although with time comes the inevitable influencing of one another. Casey has become more demonstrative while Claire has toned down her fiery temper.

"Case? I'm writing this paper for English Lit and I need a good word that says you're dialed in and really understand what's going on." Claire said as she sat at the dining room table in front of her laptop watching the cursor blink at her, mocking her lack of voluminous vocabulary.

"How about perspicacious?" Casey said as she rinsed leaves of lettuce in the sink.

"Spell it." Claire said.

"P-E-R-S-P-I-C-A-C-I-O-U-S. It means keen mental perception and understanding." Casey recalled.

"And you know this how?" Clare looked up from the screen and into the kitchen.

"My high school guidance counselor, Mr. Creepy, said once that I was perspicacious." Casey said.

"Wait! You called your guidance counselor, Mr. Creepy?" Claire asked with an incredulous chuckle.

"I didn't call him Mr. Creepy. That was his name." Casey said as she turned her attention to the tomato she was about to cut for their salad.

Claire began laughing hysterically. "You… mean… his given name… is Creepy?"

"I always called him Paul." Casey said. Claire was still laughing. "Is it that funny?" Claire's laugh was contagious as Casey started laughing as well. "I guess, now that I think about it, it is funny!"

"When I was in middle school, we had a teacher named Mr. Chittnick." Claire started.

"Oh God! What did you all call him?" Casey asked.

"Mister Shit Brick." Claire said. Casey exploded in laughter.

"That's hilarious!" Casey said. Just then the phone rang. Casey wiped her hands off to answer it. "Hello?"

"_Hey, It's Raven."_

"Hey Raven! We still on for tomorrow night?" Casey asked.

"_Still on but our group has grown from four to seven." _Raven said.

"Wow! From four to seven. Is it a party now?" Casey said so Claire could hear.

"_No. We just met our new neighbor from across the hall and we invited her, then our friend Eddie showed up while she was here and he likes her so we invited him, then we invited Teri to keep Eddie from acting up."_ Raven said.

"That's cool. We just have to bring more pizza." Casey said.

"_Don't worry about that. We're gonna make the big strong man bring those heavy pizza boxes. We've got everything else. Just bring your pillow." _Raven said.

"You got it. We'll see you tomorrow then."

"_All right. Bye."_

Claire walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of juice. She walked up behind the taller girl and wrapped her arms around Casey's waist as she sliced a cucumber.

"Ooh! A warm distraction." Casey said as she smiled wryly.

"Can you believe we are friends with Raven and Chelsea?" Claire asked.

"Sometimes, yes. Sometimes, no." Casey said. "Especially after that night at the restaurant."

"But I wouldn't do anything differently because if I had, I might not have met you." Claire said.

Casey managed to turn herself around to face Claire while in her embrace. She held her hands out to her side, dripping with a mixture of cucumber and tomato extract from the cutting board.

"I'm glad you didn't." Casey stated simply as she leaned down to kiss Claire. After several seconds, she broke the kiss. "Now get out of here. I have to finish dinner."

"I was thinking about dessert." Claire purred.

"Well then think about stirring up that brownie mix over there. That's the only dessert you're getting right now." Casey said softly.

"Frigid canuck." Claire joked, using a slang term for a Canadian person. "Hey!" Claire reacted to the piece of cucumber that hit her in the head.

"When I taught you that word I didn't mean for you to use it against me!" Casey said, pronouncing the word 'against' in her Ontario accent making it sound like it sounded like 'a-GAY-nst'.

"Couldn't resist. Sorry." Claire said.

"I'm joking. It's all good." Casey said. She then paused for a second in thought. "Me, you, Raven, Chelsea, life in general… it's all good."

* * *

**Okay. I'm trying something new. I'm working on two stories at once. I hope that it doesn't dilute my creativity. What do you think? Please let me know. Chapter two will be coming soon! PLEASE REVIEW. By the way, any ideas on who I modeled Mikki after? The major clue, besides her physical description, is her name, Mikayla Roman. It's a tough one that you have to think about. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions, Warren & Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal, Tailwind Productions, Shaftesbury Films, Wolf Films, Studios USA Television and Universal Network Television. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. **

**

* * *

**

_It takes a minute to have a crush on someone, an hour to like someone and a day to love someone but it takes a lifetime to forget someone._

_Unknown_

**Continental Drift**

_**Chapter 2**_

**A Guy, Six Girls and Some Pizza**

Day number two of class brought more new adjustments for Chelsea and Raven. Chelsea finally sat in on her first Civil Liberties class and found the new associate professor to be much more engaging than the professor that died, not to mention easier on the eyes. Raven took her first design class of the new semester and was shocked when she looked at the syllabus and saw that the guest speaker at the end of the semester was none other than Donna Cabonna herself.

After a day of mapping new walking routes and coordinating schedules, they looked forward to a fun and relaxing evening with friends. Tonight's dynamic was going to be like none other, however. It will be the first time that Eddie, Claire, Casey and Teri will hang out together. That is not including the newcomer to Raven and Chelsea's circle, Mikki. It will also mark the first time that Eddie has seen Claire since her break up with Raven and the first time Teri and Eddie will meet Casey; Teri had only talked to her on the phone before. The potential for awkwardness is indeed plentiful but if any two people can handle it, Raven and Chelsea can.

"So are you going to tell me what movies you picked, O Maharincess of Movistan?" Raven said, referencing an old I Love Lucy episode where Lucy posed as the Maharincess of Franistan.

"_As Good As It Gets_ and _The Wedding Date_." Chelsea said as she put two cases of sodas on the counter.

"Nice choices. One for the ladies and one to keep the guy interested." Raven said as she fluffed the sofa pillows and straightened the magazines on the coffee table. "What time is it?"

"About 10 minutes to eight." Chelsea replied.

"Then Teri will be here any second. She's always early." Raven said. Fifteen seconds later, as if on cue, the door bell rang. "How much do you want to bet that's her?"

"Five bucks." Chelsea said.

"Bet." Raven replied. "Who is it?"

"_The sexiest woman alive." _The voice from the other side of the door responded. Raven opened the door to reveal Teri. "Hey!" Teri said with a playfully flirty smile that perfectly complimented the sexy rasp in her voice.

"Hey Teri!" Raven said. "Pay up Daniels!" Raven turned to Chelsea and rubbed her fingers together signifying that she wants the cash in hand.

"Aww man!" Chelsea said as she snaked her hand inside her front pocket pulling out her last five.

"Money exchanging hands when I walk into the room makes me feel so… dirty." Teri said.

"You wouldn't say that if I jumped you." Raven said.

"Good point." Teri admitted. "So I'm the first one here?"

"As always." Chelsea said. "Wanna Coke?"

"Sure. Lots of ice." Teri said. "So what is our entertainment for the evening?"

"Well, I've got the black lace teddy in the bedroom…" Raven joked.

"Matching heels?" Teri asked.

"Who's Raven without heels?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"Okay, I've got to go change my underwear!" Teri joked.

"Will you two go get a room?" Chelsea called out from the kitchen. Raven and Teri looked at each other, shrugged and started toward the bedroom. Just then the door bell rang. "Get back here! Teri, sit down! Raven, answer the door!"

"I like it when she's bossy!" Raven said with a giggle. She went to open the door and was greeted by Mikki.

"Hey Raven." Mikki said with a smile.

"Hey Mikki. Come on in." Raven said. "Mikki Roman, this is our good friend Teri Winters."

"Mikki Roman." Teri said, realizing the Mikki that Chelsea was talking about is the Mikki she knows about. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am a huge fan."

"Wow, meeting two people in one apartment that know who I am. What are the odds?" Mikki said.

"I was so mad at you for not going to college. Brenda Friese really wanted you." Teri said, referring to the Maryland's women's basketball coach. "You broke the hearts of Terp Nation."

"Can you ever forgive me?" Mikki said.

"I think so." Teri said with a smile. Just then Chelsea came in to the living room with Teri's soda.

"Hey Mikki! You want a soda?" Chelsea said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Mikki said.

"I'll help you." Teri said to Chelsea and followed her into the kitchen. Chelsea went over the freezer to fix another glass of ice when Teri sidled up to her.

"Are you sure she's not…" Teri whispered.

"Yes, she told us she's not. She's strictly dickly." Chelsea said.

"A goddamn shame, I tell ya." Teri whispered. "That is a lot of woman. I don't know where I'd start."

"Well like I told you, Eddie has dibs." Chelsea whispered back.

"What the hell is having dibs anyway?" Teri said.

"What does it matter? You're not getting her anyway, so don't worry about it." Chelsea reasoned.

"Still. It's the principle of the thing." Teri playfully pouted.

"Don't worry. We're gonna get you laid. We can't have you having anymore self-dates." Chelsea said.

"Do you think it's all about sex with me?" Teri asked.

"Not at all." Chelsea came back. "But a little lickety split never killed anybody."

"You have been hanging around me too much!" Teri whisper-yelled as Chelsea handed her two glasses of ice. Chelsea took two cans of soda in hand and motioned to Teri to follow her.

Teri and Chelsea emerged from the kitchen as the door bell rang again. Chelsea sat the cans down on the table as Raven was getting up to answer the door.

"I'll get it, sweetie." Chelsea said as she placed a peck on Raven's lips.

"Aww! Aren't they sweet?" Teri kidded.

"Adorable." Mikki said.

Chelsea went answer the door. Claire and Casey were next to join the party.

"Hey guys! Right on time." Chelsea said, greeting the latest arrivals with a kiss on the cheek.

"Is the pizza here yet? I'm starving!" Claire said as she walked in. "Hi, Raven." She greeted Raven with a hug.

"You had half a turkey sandwich before we left my place and you're still hungry?" Casey asked.

"Maybe I'm eating for two." Claire shot back.

"Yeah, you and your second stomach!" Casey joked. "Hi, Rae." She also greeted Raven with a hug.

"She can't help it. It runs in the family. Hey cousin!" Teri said.

"Hey Reesey!" Claire said. "You behaving yourself?"

"Never." Teri shot back.

"That's my girl." Claire cheerfully deadpanned. "So who's doing the introductions?"

"Since I know everybody, I will." Raven said. "Claire, Casey, this is our new neighbor, Mikki Roman. Mikki, Claire Bennet, who is also Teri's cousin, and Casey MacDonald." The three of them exchanged hellos.

"Reese, this is my Casey." Claire said to her cousin.

"So this is the one that has you walkin' on sunshine." Teri said. "I could tell by your voice that you were gorgeous."

"And I could tell by your voice that you were a hot, sassy little sexpot." Casey offered.

"Ten seconds and she's got me pegged. How 'bout that?" Teri said with a smile. Everybody laughed. "So I never did find out what we're watching tonight."

"_Wedding Date_ and _As Good As It Gets_." Raven said.

"As Good As It Gets is funny as hell!" Teri exclaimed. "Haven't seen The Wedding Date. Who's in it?"

"Dermot Mulroney and Debra Messing." Mikki said.

"Beefcake and cheesecake. Momma like." Teri said.

"But Raven and Chelsea told me that you…" Mikki started.

"Just because a woman doesn't eat steak doesn't mean she can't… admire what's on the plate." Teri said. "Am I right Chels?"

"Is this another vegetarian crack?" Chelsea asked with mock trepidation. "And just so you know I've been known to eat a piece of pepperoni here and there." All the ladies laughed. Just then the door bell rang signaling the final arrival.

"That was so loaded." Raven said to herself laughing. "Piece of pepperoni." She opened the door for Eddie and the five pizza boxes in his arms.

"PIZZA MAN!" Teri bellowed.

"Eddie! You bought five pizzas?" Raven asked incredulously.

"Yeah! Two movies, seven people, eight slices per pie… that's almost six slices per person for four hours of movies." Eddie said. "Who knows more about the pizza to person ratio than me? Remember I dated a human garbage disposal for two years." Eddie joked, referring to Chantel.

"If only you used that skill for good." Raven said in jest. "So you know everybody, right? You remember Claire."

"Hey Claire. Good to see you again." Eddie said.

"And that's her girlfriend Casey." Raven said.

"Hi." Eddie said.

"Nice to meet you." Casey responded.

"I know you didn't forget about me, Big Boy." Teri purred playfully. When Raven and Chelsea went to Las Vegas, Eddie hung out with Teri and her friends.

"How could I?" Eddie asked rhetorically as Teri stepped forward for a hug. "How you been? You look good."

"Fine and thanks. You're not lookin' so bad yourself." Teri purred again. She turned and took her seat next to Mikki. She enjoyed flirting with Eddie. He smiled at the compliment.

"Hey Mikki." Eddie said in a reserved tone that every woman in the room picked up on.

"Hi Eddie." Mikki said, making brief eye contact with him before quickly detaching her eyes.

"BZZZ! Oww!" Teri said in a low tone that only Mikki and Casey, who was sitting to Mikki's left and looking at her when she spoke to Eddie, could hear. "Sorry. Got hit by the spark." Teri playfully said. Mikki glanced at her and flashed an almost imperceptible smile of understanding.

"What… are we waiting for… let's start a movie." Claire said in between bites of pepperoni pizza she had stuffed into her mouth.

"Eat food much?" Casey sarcastically said as she watched this tiny woman scarfing down pizza like she was in a pizza-eating contest.

"Just don't put your hands near her mouth. She almost bit me once." Raven said.

"I said I was sorry!" Claire shot back.

"All right everybody. Which one first?" Chelsea said. They started murmuring amongst themselves. "Okay. We'll do it like this." Chelsea put her hands behind her back and started shuffling the two DVD cases. "Mikki, pick a hand."

"I'll take the left hand for two hundred, Alex." Mikki said.

Teri leaned over to Mikki. "You're quirky. I like that."

"And the answer is… The Daily Double!" Chelsea joked.

"Chels!" Raven said.

"Just kidding. The answer is…" Chelsea brings her left hand to the front. "The Wedding Date." Chelsea popped the DVD into the player.

Everyone had a great time watching the first movie, laughing and joking all the way through it. Every now and again, Eddie would look over and steal glances at Mikki whenever he thought no one was looking. Mikki found herself doing the same thing at various point in the movie. At the end of the first movie, the lights came back on and everyone stood to stretch.

"I didn't think I'd like that but it was pretty funny." Eddie said. "I've got to get that song they played for the boat scene. What was that? I'd never heard it."

Mikki quickly answered. "Secret by Maroon 5. I've got their CD if you want to borrow it."

"Thanks. I'll take you up on that." Eddie said.

"Eddie, come help us make popcorn like the old days." Raven said.

"All right, Rae." Eddie excused himself and went into the kitchen. When he did, Teri and Casey descended upon Mikki.

"You are sending out some serious signals, girl-FRIEND!" Teri whisper-yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Mikki asked.

"What is she talking about? Eddie. That's what she's talking about." Casey said.

"Secret by Maroon 5. I've got their CD if you want to borrow it." Teri mocked Mikki.

"What? I have the CD!" Mikki whisper-yelled.

"That is some serious baby-makin' music there!" Claire chimed in, overhearing the conversation.

"Or at the very least some smilin' and sweatin' music." Casey said, continuing the triple team.

"That man is busting at the seams to ask you out." Teri said.

"I just offered to loan him a CD!" Mikki said incredulously. She then paused. "Should I ask him out?"

"NO! Let Mohammed come to the mountain." Teri said.

"But… I don't know. He's like six inches shorter than me. We'd look silly together. Besides, I've never gone out with anyone shorter than me before." Mikki said.

"Girl, that just means his mouth is closer to your… you know." Teri said earning snickers from Claire and Casey and a deep blush from Mikki.

"No. I wouldn't." Mikki said.

"You mean you've never had…" Claire said.

Mikki dropped her head. "That or anything else."

Casey leaned in. "Are you telling us that you're… a virgin?"

"You mean to tell me, that you made it through high school, looking the way you look, and never…" Teri asked.

"I was on a really, really short leash." Mikki said with an eye roll.

"Okay, let's back up then." Claire said. "You think Eddie is cute and you want him to ask you out, right?"

"Right." Mikki admitted.

"Then just keep being yourself. It's gotten you this far." Casey said.

"I can do that." Mikki said.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen…

"Okay, Rae where's your popcorn?" Eddie said.

"To hell with the popcorn!" Raven whisper-yelled. "The only thing you're going to pop tonight is the question asking Mikki out."

"You think she wants me to?" Eddie asked.

"Ray Charles could see that she wants you to, Eddie, and he's blind and dead!" Chelsea added.

"Yeah, Ed. Look… at the end of the night, non-chalantly ask about the CD. She'll offer to go get it, you walk her to the door and you ask her out." Raven said. "But what am I telling you for! You know how to ask a girl out!"

The door to the kitchen swung open with Teri coming in to grab some sodas.

"Dollars to donuts you're talking about the same thing in here that we are out there." Teri said.

"So does she like him?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. A little worried about the height advantage, but yeah, she likes him." Teri said.

"See, you'll be climbing Mount Mikayla in no time." Chelsea kidded to the delight of Raven who chuckled.

"Well if he does, he'll be making history." Teri said ominously.

Raven and Chelsea looked at her in disbelief. "You're kidding!" Raven whisper-yelled. "In this day and age?"

"I didn't believe it myself." Teri said.

"You want to clue me in? I'm a little slow on the uptake with all this estrogen around." Eddie said.

"Well, Eddie…" Teri put an arm around his shoulders. "Let just say that if you do manage to scale Mount Mikayla, you'll be the first to plant your flag." Before Eddie could respond, Teri answered him. "Yes, the dreaded V-word."

"Nothing wrong with that." Eddie said. "It just means I get to practice all my good-guy skills."

"You don't have to practice. You are a good guy." Chelsea said.

"War changes people, Chels." Eddie said in mock seriousness. "It's the battle of the sexes, and my side is losing. I've seen and done some things that I wouldn't normally do. And now, it's time to put the horror of war behind me…" Eddie paused, his lip quivering in fake overwhelmed emotion. "And become normal… again."

"You… ass!" Raven said as she hit him with an oven mitt. "Go… take these out to the living room!"

"What are we gonna do with him?" Chelsea said.

"Love him. What else?" Raven replied. "Come on. Jack Nicholson awaits."

The rest of movie night went off without a hitch. Jack Nicholson's obsessive compulsive antics in _As Good As It Gets _kept everybody in stitches. The movie credits began to roll just before midnight.

"That is one of the funniest movies I have ever seen!" Casey said.

"You'd never seen it?" Claire asked.

"My mom and George aren't big Nicholson fans so they didn't get any of his movies and my friends think he's old and creepy so they don't have his movies either." Casey explained.

Raven stood up in front of the group. "Chels, come here!" Chelsea got up and went over to her. "You ready?" Raven then launched into an impression of Jack Nicholson's character from the movie.

"You'll love this!" Chelsea said. "She does a great Nicholson."

"Never, never, interrupt me, okay?" Raven began.

"I fuckin' love this part!" Teri beamed.

Raven continued. "Not if there's a fire, not even if you hear the sound of a thud from my home and one week later there's a smell coming from there that can only be a decaying human body and you have to hold a hanky to your face because the stench is so thick that you think you're going to faint. Even then, don't come knocking."

Eddie was already silently cracking up. Claire buried her head in Casey arm to keep from laughing out loud. Mikki was about to explode.

Raven kept going. "Or, if it's election night, and you're excited and you wanna celebrate because some fudgepacker that you date has been elected the first queer president of the United States and he's going to have you down to Camp David, and you want someone to share the moment with. Even then, don't knock. Not on this door. Not for ANY reason. Do you get me, sweetheart?"

Eddie had completely lost it. He was laughing so hard he was crying. "Fudge… packer!" Everyone else cracked up at the remembrance of Nicholson's line and Eddie's laughter.

"All right, everybody out!" Chelsea said. "We entertained you, we fed you, now get the hell out! We love you, but we've only got one bed and you can't sleep on our floor!"

"This was so much fun. Thank you for inviting me." Mikki said.

"It's an open invitation. You're cool people." Raven said.

"I can even host the next one if you want." Mikki added.

"A real peach I tell ya! A peach!" Teri said.

"Uh… Mikki, you mind if I get that CD from you before I leave?" Eddie asked. Raven looked at Chelsea who looked at Teri who looked at Claire and Casey.

"Not at all. Come on. I've just got to grab it from my CD rack." Mikki said.

"Night, Eddie!" Raven said with a genteel wave and a Cheshire cat grin. Her prediction of how the end of the night would go was on the money.

Everyone else said their goodbyes as Eddie and Mikki walked out. Mikki took out her key and opened the door. "Come in."

"That's okay. I'll wait here." Eddie said. "You should be careful about inviting strangers into your house."

"I've seen soda fly out of your nose. I think I'm safe." Mikki said with a chuckle as she went over to the CD rack.

"Safe enough to go out with me before I head back to Philly?" Eddie offered.

After a few seconds of flipping, she found the Maroon 5 CD and walked back over to hand it to Eddie.

"I'll tell my bodyguards to take the night off." Mikki said with a smile. "So which night am I telling them to take off?"

"Tomorrow night if you're not busy." Eddie said.

"Tomorrow night it is. Here." Mikki took a piece of paper off the dining room table and scribbled something. "This is my cell phone number. Call me. I get out of class at two."

"Cool." Eddie said as he walked over to the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and put his hand on the door and opened it to leave. Mikki tapped him on the shoulder and leaned over, giving Eddie a quick peck on the lips. "What was that for?"

"It's still preseason. Gotta practice for the opening game." Mikki said with a wry smile. "Night." She said before stepping back and closing the door.

Eddie stood staring at the door for a second, trying to piece together what just happened when the feeling of being watched washed over him. He turned around to see Raven and Chelsea's front door open and five sets of eyes fixed on him.

Eddie looked at the ladies for a minute as they looked at him silently. He then popped his imaginary collar, turned and started walking down the hallway singing Mark Morrison's _Return of the Mack_.

"We've created a monster." Teri deadpanned.

Raven looked at her and then back down the hallway at a retreating Eddie. "No we haven't. Mikki just woke him up from his slumber."

* * *

**That was chapter two. How do you like it so far? Chapter three will introduce the other new character that I mentioned at the beginning of the story. By the way, have you figured out who Mikki is modeled after yet? She's close to six feet tall, long, wavy hair, curvaceous, of mixed descent, stunningly radiant smile. Any guesses? If I told you that she won a major talent competition on television last year would that be a big enough clue? Now… that should do it. And with that out of the way, it's on to chapter three. But before you do… PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Raven's monologue of Jack Nicholson in **_**As Good As It Gets **_**was taken from the Internet Movie Database (IMDb).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions, Warren & Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal, Tailwind Productions, Shaftesbury Films, Wolf Films, Studios USA Television, Universal Network Television and Epitome Pictures. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**Author's Note: I added another production company, Epitome Pictures. Yep! Another crossover character. Oh boy!**

**

* * *

**

_Plant a seed of friendship; reap a bouquet of happiness._

_Lois L. Kaufman_

**Continental Drift**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Teri's Got Her Groove Back**

In the absence of psychic visions, Raven Baxter became quite the dreamer. Her dreams tended to be directly influenced by the stimuli in her environment. It had been close to three years since her last vision. She was beginning to wonder if her visions were a thing of the past. But she didn't mourn the loss of this gift because her dreams were so vivid. It felt like she was actually there. On this particular morning, with Chelsea nestled in front of her in the "spoon" position, she was having such a dream.

It was straight out of the movie _The Wedding Date_ that she had just seen the night before. Raven walked into a beautiful bedroom where Chelsea was asleep in the bed. Raven had on a blue sleeveless argyle top, mini skirt, knee high socks and strappy heels just as Debra Messing did in the movie. She walked over to the bed and stood, looking down at Chelsea. Sensing she was standing there, Chelsea rolled over and looked up at Raven.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Chelsea said in a gravelly but sexy voice as her eyes adjusted to being open.

"Come with me." Raven whispered, extending her hand for Chelsea to take. She led Chelsea outside the house to the same boat from the movie. Then, the music began to play.

**Maroon 5 – Secret**

_**Watch the sunrise  
Say your goodbyes  
Off we go  
Some conversation  
No contemplation  
Hit the road**_

Raven lay Chelsea down on the bed below deck and began slowly, sensuously undressing for her.

_**Car overheats  
Jump out of my seat  
On the side of the highway baby  
Our road is long  
Your hold is strong  
Please don't ever let go oh no**_

She lay down on top of Chelsea and began kissing her, their bodies melting together in the most ancient of rhythmic dances.

_**I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh no they can't**_

Chelsea breaks the kiss and whispers softly to Raven, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Anything." Raven replies.

Chelsea looks up and smiles warmly at Raven. "You're about to wake up."

"When?" Raven whispers as she plants another kiss on Chelsea.

Chelsea returns the kiss before responding. "Right now." Chelsea's warm smile begins to fade into the dark as Raven slowly opens her eyes, her senses coming into full consciousness. It was indeed just a dream, but it was a good dream. And as a bonus, the woman in her dream was nestled right beside her. She looked over Chelsea's shoulder at the clock. It was 7:03 am. The alarm was going to go off in two minutes.

"Baby, time to get up." Raven whispered in Chelsea's ear. Chelsea unconsciously ground her backside into Raven causing Raven to close her eyes and bite her lip in an attempt to keep her libido in check. "Baby, come on and get up." Raven repeated her whispered wake-up call.

"Mmmm. What time is it?" Chelsea groggily asked.

"Seven-oh-four." Raven responded.

"One more minute." Chelsea mumbled.

"That's one minute that you can consciously snuggle with me." Raven coaxed.

Chelsea smiled without opening her eyes. "I like that." She said sleepily before reaching over and successfully slapping at the alarm clock, turning it off before it went off.

"What are you doing today?" Raven asked.

"I promised…" Chelsea took a second to stretch. "I promised Teri I'd go shopping for jeans with her after class."

"Come home right after that… alone." Raven said in an unmistakable tone.

"Sounds like somebody wants a little vanilla ice cream before dinner." Chelsea said in the warm, sleepy, sexy voice that drives Raven crazy.

"I want some right now but I can't be late for class this morning." Raven said sexily. "So I'm gonna get up and go take my shower. You stay here for a few more minutes. I'll come get you when I'm done."

"Okay." Chelsea said as she sank her head back down into the pillow for her last few precious moments of sleep. Raven kissed her on the cheek before sliding out of bed and heading to the shower to start her day.

An hour later, both women were putting the finishing touches on their outfits, readying themselves for the day that lay ahead.

"So I'll… see you after your date with Teri." Raven said with a sexy purr as she practically touched noses with Chelsea.

"You don't know how easy it would be for me to get back in that bed with you." Chelsea purred.

"I'm sorry I got started this morning." Raven continued to purr. "I had a sexy dream right before I woke up."

"Well, here's to hoping that you have sexy dreams every morning." Chelsea said before drawing Raven into a sensual, knee buckling kiss. After several moments, Chelsea broke the kiss. "I'll send you some naughty text messages while you're in class."

"You better." Raven said with a sexy smirk as she turned and headed to the door. "I love you." She purred just before opening the door.

"I love you too." Chelsea returned.

Raven opened the door and was startled by the presence of Mikki who appeared as if she were about to ring the door bell. "OH! You scared me!" Raven said with a nervous chuckle.

"I'm sorry Raven." Mikki said. "I just wanted to know if either of you were headed to campus soon."

"I'm on my way out now. I'll walk with you." Raven said as she closed the door.

"You look happy this morning." Mikki said, noticing the glow on Raven's face and the pep in her step.

"Good dreams will do that for a girl!" Raven said cheerfully.

"You sure that's all it is?" Mikki said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk as they took the elevator down.

"Mikayla Aloysius Roman! That's not a ladylike thing to ask!" Raven scoffed in playful offense. In the absence of knowing a person's middle name, Raven loves using odd sounding substitutes.

"Aloysius." Mikki deadpanned. "The last person I heard with that middle name was Theo on the Cosby Show. You know, come to think of it, you kind of look like that little girl…"

"I know. Olivia. I get that all the time." Raven said with flat exasperation. She then perked up. "You know, you look a lot like that chick that was on American Idol, what's her name?"

"Jordin." Mikki said. "I've heard that one before too. My friends have been teasing me about it considering that's my middle name… spelled a little differently."

"Mikayla Jordan Roman." Raven said out loud. "Wait a minute!"

Mikki cut her off. "Before you say it, yes, I was named after Michael Jordan. Now can we change the subject?" Mikki said with a smile.

"Okay." Raven said with a smile of her own. "So you and Eddie, huh?"

"He's gonna call me tonight." Mikki said.

"So you like him?" Raven pressed.

"He seems like he's really cool." Mikki said.

"He is. He's been our best friend since third grade." Raven said.

"So have you and him ever…" Mikki probed.

"We tried the dating thing once, after the school internet dating service matched us up but in the end, we found out that we didn't have that…"

"Spark." Mikki finished Raven's thought for her.

"Right. No spark. Well, maybe a little after the second kiss." Raven said with a faint smile.

"Oh, so you've kissed my man?" Mikki said with mock venom. Raven started laughing causing Mikki to laugh too. "He doesn't seem on the surface to be like the other guys all wrapped up in himself and his boys, only concerned about the booty."

"Chelsea and I are his boys and I've always known him to be a complete gentleman." Raven said. "His mother would whip his ass if he was anything but." They both laughed.

"So I know they probably told you that I'm a virgin." Mikki said.

"You don't have anything to worry about. Eddie would be the last person to try to pressure you or go too fast. He loves getting to know a person first." Raven assured Mikki.

"Well that's a load off. Now I can relax a little." Mikki said.

"He's a sweetheart. You'll be fine." Raven said. "Come on. I want to get something to drink before we get to campus." Raven and Mikki went to stop at a convenience store before continuing on to campus.

Chelsea had finished her last class of the day and headed to the middle of the quad to meet Teri, who had taken a mental health day off from work. Chelsea sat down on the bench and popped her I-Pod ear buds in and started singing to herself.

"Watch the sunrise, say your goodbyes, off we go, some conversation, no contemplation, hit the road…"

She was startled out of her cocoon by a hip bumping into hers on the bench. "That song's been in my head all day too."

"Hey girly!" Chelsea said to Teri.

"Ready to blow this pop stand?" Teri asked.

"All set. Lemme just…" Chelsea trailed off as she went to put her I-Pod in her bag.

"Chels!" Teri whisper-yelled as she hit Chelsea's leg. "Hot blonde at three o'clock and approaching fast!" Teri's eyes were locked and loaded on the blonde with shoulder length hair, black knee length skirt, matching heels and crisp white blouse. Chelsea looked up just before the early to mid thirtyish woman reached their position. When Chelsea looked up, the woman stopped and smiled.

"Hi Chelsea. How are you?" The blonde said. Teri looked at Chelsea in mild disbelief that this stunner knew her.

"Professor Southerlyn! Hi! I'm fine!" Chelsea lit up as she spoke. Teri slapped Chelsea's leg again, a little harder than before to get Chelsea to introduce her.

"Please Chelsea. I told everybody in class to call me Serena. Professor Southerlyn makes me feel like I should have on a sweater with leather patches on the sleeves and those glasses that sit at the end of your nose."

Teri slapped Chelsea's leg again causing Chelsea to turn and give Teri a dirty look before quickly snapping around and smiling again. "Serena, this is my friend Teri Winters. Teri, this is my Civil Liberties professor, Serena Southerlyn."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Teri." Serena said with a warm smile.

"The pleasure's all mine." Teri said, unable to tear herself away from Serena's blue eyes.

"So… are you a student here, Teri?" Serena asked.

"Huh?" Teri said, oblivious to the question just asked.

"Are you a student here at NYU?" Serena asked again.

"No. No. I… uh… graduated from Maryland a couple of years ago. I work in New Jersey now." Teri replied.

"I met Teri on the plane when I came to visit my girlfriend a couple of years ago." Chelsea said.

"Your girlfriend." Serena stated. She saw the look of recoil on Chelsea's face and quickly moved to right herself. "I'm sorry Chelsea, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just thought I could spot fellow femmes from a mile away. I guess I was wrong."

As the light clicked on in Chelsea's head, she nodded. Teri flashed a sly grin.

"It's okay. I should have known better than to think someone that teaches a course on civil liberties would be prejudiced." Chelsea said.

"You'd be surprised." Serena said. "The world of academia is not as enlightened as they would lead you to believe."

"I think that's true everywhere. I ran into some real tools when I was in school." Teri said.

"I could have strangled some of my professors." Serena said. "They would have driven Mother Teresa to drink." They all laughed.

"Serena, I know that you've known me all of two seconds but would you like to go out for coffee sometime?" Teri asked.

"Wow! That makes me 0 for 2 in the femme identity game!" Serena said, unaware of Teri's proclivity. "I normally don't make it a practice of dating students or friends of students, but something is telling me this is an exception worth making. Sure. Chelsea has my home number on her syllabus. Give me a call." Serena looked at Chelsea and smiled. "Well I have to run. It was good seeing you Chelsea. I'll see you tomorrow. Teri… I'll be waiting for your call."

"I won't make you wait too long." Teri said with a nervous chuckle.

"Bye, ladies." Serena said with a smile before running a hand quickly through her hair and briskly walking away.

"I am going to kill you Chelsea!" Teri exclaimed.

"What did I do?" Chelsea asked confused.

"You didn't tell me that your new law professor was young and hot!" Teri said.

"Well if I thought you were gonna start drooling on yourself and hitting on her I would have!" Chelsea said sarcastically.

"Just for the record, I didn't hit on her. I simply asked her out for coffee. Now if that isn't an innocent first date, I don't know what is." Teri said proudly.

"I know you. Your mind is already on date ten." Chelsea said.

"No, no, no!" Teri said. "I can name those panties in five dates!"

"Oh for your sake, I hope you get laid soon." Chelsea said in an exhausted tone.

"So what's her story?" Teri asked as they stood up to walk out of the quad.

"Let's see… she was a former assistant district attorney for New York County under Jack McCoy and Arthur Branch…" Chelsea was recalling Serena's introduction from the first day of class. "And she was there for three years before she was fired for her 'liberal activism' by Branch. She went into private practice for about six months before deciding that she wanted to teach."

"Smart, beautiful and idealistic. Sounds like my kind of woman." Teri said.

"Do me a favor… if you start something with her, could you wait until after the semester to break up with her. I don't want her taking out her anger with you on us." Chelsea requested.

Teri chuckled. "You have nothing to worry about. I would never do anything to hurt this face!" Teri pinched Chelsea's cheeks. Chelsea smiled and shook her head. "Now, let's go jean shopping!"

They hopped on the subway and rode to a mall on the outskirts of the city. After about 45 minutes of walking around and dipping in and out of stores, they saw a little store tucked in the corner of the mall that looked like it had some good merchandise.

"I want some nice dark denim. I just can't find the right ones." Teri said as she thumbed through the jeans.

"Well, we'll keep looking. I know somebody's got what you're looking for." Chelsea said.

"You gettin' anything, hon?" Teri asked.

"Was that Miss Baltimore coming out in you again?" Chelsea teased.

"Just because I said 'hon'?" Teri said. She looked at Chelsea who appeared to be looking at someone else. "What?"

"This must be your lucky day because that brunette over there has been eyeing you since you walked in." Chelsea said.

"Where?" Teri asked as she scanned the store.

"Right over there behind that rack. I've seen her checking you out a couple of times." Chelsea said.

"What does she look like?" Teri asked.

"See for yourself." Chelsea replied. They inched their way over to an area closer to the rack that the young woman was browsing on. When she came into view, Teri's heart nearly stopped. The young woman appeared to be about four to five inches taller than Teri with chin length brown hair, flipped at the ends. When she looked up and in their direction, they could see that she had the most piercing blue-gray eyes they had ever seen. The cherry on top was the killer disarming smile that she possessed, which she flashed at Teri when their eyes met.

Teri returned the smile with one of her own before turning back to Chelsea.

"Holy shit!" Teri mouthed to Chelsea as she rolled her eyes into the back of her head, reminiscent of her reaction to Raven the first time she met her in the airport.

"Excuse me?" The young woman said from behind Teri. She paused for a second, not sure if the woman was talking to her or Chelsea. She got her answer when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Excuse me, miss?" Teri turned around and smiled, unable to speak. "I love your haircut. Can you tell me where you got it done?"

Teri's brain scrambled for the answer. The normally cool and calm Teri had her brains reduced to sawdust by beautiful women twice in one afternoon. Then as if it were shot out of a cannon… "Alejandro's! I… go there all the time." Teri answered. _Really smooth, slick._ Teri said to herself.

"That's the one not to far from NYU. Cool. I can swing by there after class." The woman said.

"You… go there? Nice. My friend here goes there too." Teri said nervously. "I'm Teri, by the way. Teri Winters." Teri extended her hand to shake.

"Ashley Kerwin. Nice to meet you." Ashley said. She then glanced at Chelsea and then back at Teri.

"Oh! This is my friend…" Teri's brain froze. "Chelsea." Chelsea whispered. "Chelsea! Right! Chelsea Daniels. Chelsea, Ashley… Kerwin." Teri stammered.

"Nice to meet you." Chelsea said. Ashley smiled.

"That really is a great cut for you. It frames your face so well. And it makes your eyes pop. Very attractive." Ashley said with a slight drop in her voice near the end.

"Excuse me?" Chelsea said to the salesperson nearby. "Where is the restroom?" The salesperson pointed in the direction of the bathroom. "Excuse me Teri. I'll be right back."

Teri didn't even acknowledge Chelsea as she left. She was too busy fawning over the woman standing in front of her.

"I don't mean to freak you out at all, but, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." Teri said.

"If you were a guy, I would think that was a line." Ashley said with a smirk.

Teri felt some of her confidence begin to return. "Who said it wasn't?" Teri said with a smirk of her own.

"Are you trying to hit on me?" Ashley asked with an unreadable expression.

Teri felt even more emboldened as she spoke. Her level of comfort was rapidly returning. "Hypothetically, let's say I was. What would you do?"

"We're speaking in complete hypotheticals here." Ashley reiterated. "Well, hypothetically speaking, I would blush slightly and be flattered that a beautiful woman was showing interest."

"So… and again, speaking completely in total hypotheticals, if I were to ask you for your number so that I could call you at some point in the very near future, what, hypothetically, would you say?" Teri inquired.

"Hypothetically… I would drop all hypothetical pretense, tell you that my number is 212-555-6479, slow down and repeat it again so you could enter it into your phone… 2-1-2-5-5-5-6-4-7-9." Ashley said as she watched Teri enter the number into her phone. "Then I would tell you to call me tonight after eight."

"So then the only other thing I would do would be to ask you how I would know the number you gave me wasn't fake." Teri said, enjoying this game more than she had any flirtation since her longtime steady girlfriend Chris. Ashley answered her question by politely taking Teri's cell phone from her hand, flipping it open and dialing the number she had just given Teri. Seconds later, a cell phone could be heard ringing inside Ashley's pocket.

Ashley smiled and handed Teri the phone back. "You and your friend enjoy your shopping."

"You too." Teri said as she watched the beguiling brunette walk toward the entrance and disappear into the mall. Chelsea, who had watched the exchange from the dressing room entrance, walked over to Teri, who was still looking out into the mall. "You watched the whole conversation, didn't you?"

"Yep." Chelsea said.

"You're gonna tell everybody about it aren't you?" Teri asked.

"Yep." Chelsea replied.

"You're gonna clown me all the way back, aren't you?" Teri deadpanned.

"Yep." Chelsea repeated.

"I'm not gonna live this one down, am I?" Teri asked.

"Nope." Chelsea responded.

"Then I better make it good." Teri said.

"Yep." Chelsea chirped again.

"Shut up, Chelsea!" Teri playfully snapped. "You talk too much."

* * *

**Three chapters in the history books. Okay, the answer to the trivia question was in Mikki's conversation with Raven. Mikki was modeled after Jordin Sparks from American Idol. I said that a clue to her identity was in her name, Mikayla Roman. Mikalya is the female equivalent of Michael. Michael... Jordan. A Roman candle is a kind of firework, a sparkler to be exact. Mikayla (Jordin) Roman (Sparks). Get it? If you didn't like it, so what? LOL! Next, Chelsea's professor Serena Southerlyn is the same Serena Southerlyn from Law and Order, if you didn't pick that up already. Finally, I threw you and myself a curveball with the scene in the store. **

**If you are a fan of or have ever seen Degrassi: The Next Generation, that IS the Ashley Kerwin that you know from that show. I've started watching the show, got hooked, fell in love with her and decided to throw her in the mix. I decided to stick her in there about 4 paragraphs before I started that scene. So now Teri has two women to choose from. Since y'all have said you love Teri, this pretty much ensures she's gonna be smack dab in the middle of the story from here on out.**

**So what happens from here? Stay tuned and find out. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions, Warren & Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal, Tailwind Productions, Shaftesbury Films, Wolf Films, Studios USA Television, Universal Network Television and Epitome Pictures. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**Author's Note: I am getting too old because I remember the AT&T commercials that used the slogan "Reach Out and Touch Someone". Well, in this chapter, Raven and Chelsea reach out and touch each other.**

**Here's a good riddle. What do Joi Gilliam, Maroon 5 and 50 Cent have in common? Read the chapter and you'll find out.**

**

* * *

**

_The only way to have a friend is to be one._

_Unknown_

**Continental Drift**

_**Chapter 4**_

**Reach Out and Touch Someone**

Chelsea and Teri hopped on the subway heading back toward Chelsea's apartment. Teri had been chattering non-stop for 10 minutes straight about the two encounters she had that afternoon and her excitement over going from no potential love matches to two in the blink of an eye. She was just a tad bit troubled that her good fortune was unable to hold Chelsea's attention as the redhead's gaze was fixed upon her cell phone screen.

"So what should I do Chels?" Teri asked. "I mean Serena's got the whole mature cunning MILF thing going on but Ashley… oh my god! Did you see those eyes? And those legs! Don't get me started… on…" Teri stopped and stared at Chelsea, who typed something into her cell phone and flashed a devilish grin. "Chelsea?" Teri got no response as Chelsea was in the zone. "CHELS!" Teri snapped causing Chelsea to flinch.

"What?" Chelsea snapped.

"I've been pouring my heart out to you about these two goddesses that have walked into my life and you're playing Tetris or something!" Teri said. "What the hell are you doing anyway?" Teri quickly snatched Chelsea's phone from her. Chelsea immediately tried to take it back but Teri used her own body to shield Chelsea from reaching it.

"Teri! Give me that back!" Chelsea frantically exclaimed. "That's personal… communication!"

Teri began reading what she quickly identified as a text message string between Chelsea and Raven. _"Rae, I'm gonna take my warm, wet tongue and swirl it around your…" _Chelsea managed to cover the screen with her hand and snatch the phone from Teri's grasp. "Oh my damn! You've been sitting here sending dirty text messages to your girlfriend! You nasty little slut you!" Teri then paused. "Let me just finish reading that one!"

"NO!" Chelsea scoffed.

"Please!" Teri said. "Do you know the last time I got laid?"

"And you want the spicy messages between me and the woman I love to be the basis for your masturbatory fantasies?" Chelsea shot back.

"Well…" Teri joked.

Chelsea laughed and nudged Teri with her body. "Why am I friends with you again?"

"Because of my sparkling personality, raunchy humor and drop-dead gorgeous looks." Teri playfully responded.

"That's what got you in trouble today twice." Chelsea shot back.

"Two women in one day? That has never happened to me before." Teri said. "I am at a loss for words. I really don't know what to do."

"Come on. Big, bad, life-of-the-party Teri doesn't know what to do?" Chelsea asked.

"Chels… I know I talk a good game but… I'm not a serial dater." Teri said.

"I don't know… with the hat that Cap'n Crunch is kinda cute!" Chelsea joked.

"I'm serious!" Teri said with a chuckle. "I fell for both of them on sight."

"Well you know the only way you're gonna solve this is to go out with both of them and see which one you vibe with more." Chelsea reasoned.

"What if the vibe is equal?" Teri asked.

"Tiebreakers." Chelsea said.

"Tiebreakers?" Teri asked.

"Yeah. My father tried once to explain to me how if two football teams have identical records at the end of the season they start going down a list of statistics until they find one that one of the teams has an advantage in. That is the tiebreaker." Chelsea said.

"So I need to come up with a list of tiebreakers like best eyes, best legs, best feet…" Teri started.

"I don't think you'll need them. Just follow your heart." Chelsea said just as her phone started ringing. Ricky Martin's "I Don't Care" ringer could mean only one person.

"Let me close my ears so you can talk nasty to your woman." Teri joked.

Chelsea laughed and hit the talk button on her Treo. "Hey Lover." Chelsea's voice took on the quality of being hot and sultry enough to melt steel.

"_You on your way home?"_ Raven purred into the phone.

"About twenty minutes away." Chelsea responded.

"_Buy anything sexy?" _Raven continued her purring.

"No. But…" Chelsea glanced over at Teri who was looking at her out of the corner of her eye then turned and looked out the window. Chelsea then lowered her voice. "I have on your favorite. I've got three words for you… green… lace… underwear." Chelsea drew those words out seductively knowing Raven loves to see her in that color that compliments her red hair.

"_Is Teri sitting next to you?" _Raven asked.

"Yeah." Chelsea said.

"_Put her on the phone." _Raven continued in her sexy, syrupy sweet voice.

Chelsea wondered what Raven was up to but nevertheless honored Raven's request. "Rae wants to talk to you." Chelsea handed Teri the phone.

"Hey Rae!" Teri said to Raven and then waited for Raven's response. When she got it, she broke out into an incredulous chuckle. "Okay. I'll… tell her. Bye." She handed the phone back to Chelsea. "Talk."

"Yeah?" Chelsea said to Raven, awaiting her response. "Oh God! You know I like that." Chelsea giggled. "Okay. I'll see you. Bye." Chelsea hung up the phone. "What did she say to you?"

"Uh…" Teri was still shell-shocked by the level of Raven's rawness. "She… uh… told me to make sure you got home safely cause…" Teri chuckled. "She hasn't eaten all day and she's very… VERY hungry." Chelsea smiled and bit her bottom lip. "She was practically growling." Teri laughed again. "This is funny as hell! She is chomping at the bit to get at your ass! What's gotten into you two today?"

"She had a sexy dream last night and I… woke up not wanting to get out of bed this morning." Chelsea explained.

"So me coming over for dinner tonight is out?" Teri asked playfully. Chelsea began laughing a sadistically sexy laugh that could only mean that she heard a double entendre in Teri's question. "You nasty heifer! Just… keep your thoughts to yourself and let me deliver Raven's 'dinner' home to her safe and sound."

"Raven's dinner thanks you." Chelsea said with a smile as they continued their journey to Chelsea's stop.

As they approached Chelsea's stop, she turned to Teri. "So which one are you gonna call tonight?"

"I'm calling both of them. Kind of feel them out, you know?" Teri said.

"Well good luck. I'm about to go… get felt out myself." Chelsea said with a sly grin.

"Oh to be a fly on your wall tonight!" Teri said.

"That fly better be of age. No admission for ages under 17." Chelsea said.

"Wow! Go do your thing Red!" Teri said.

"Consider it done." Chelsea said. "I might call you if it's not too late."

"I won't hold my breath." Teri said as the train came to a stop.

"Bye, babe." Chelsea said, planting a quick smack on Teri's cheek before bounding out the door.

Teri watched Chelsea walk down the platform toward the stairs. When she went out of sight, Teri sat in pensive thought for a moment then reached inside the pocket of her jeans for a quarter. "Heads, I call Serena first… tails, it's Ashley." Teri said before flipping the coin. She caught it and laid it on the back of her hand. She slowly removed her hand and began nodding. "That's why the phrase is 'heads up'."

It was around 6:45 when Chelsea walked up the steps to her building. Dozens of possibilities ran through her mind as to the state of Raven's dress or undress inside their apartment. Only two floors separated Chelsea from the object of her desire. "Chels!" A familiar voice called out from behind her. Correction… only two floors and Eddie separated Chelsea from the object of her desire.

"Hey… Hey, Eddie!" Chelsea said with only three-quarters the normal enthusiasm. "What… are you doing here… now?"

"I've got a date with Mikki at 7." Eddie answered. "Her father gave her tickets to game 3 of the WNBA Eastern Conference Finals, the Liberty and the Mystics."

"Well, let me not keep you…" Chelsea said as she opened the outer door to her building.

"Mind if I wait in your apartment?" Eddie asked.

"Yes!" Chelsea blurted out. "I mean…" Chelsea's phone rang. It was Raven. "Hey babe…" Chelsea said in her purring voice. "I'm right outside the building… I am… You know that white wine makes me… happy." Raven's next response made Chelsea giggle. "Okay… bye baby."

"I'll just wait out here." Eddie said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry…" Chelsea started.

"I understand. Rushing home, white wine, purring… I know what time it is. Go." Eddie said.

"I love you." Chelsea said before giving Eddie a peck on the cheek and running into the building.

Chelsea stepped off of the elevator on her floor and headed for her door. Just before she go to her door, Mikki stepped out of her apartment.

"Hey Chels!" Mikki said.

_On my way home to get laid and everybody wants to stop and talk. _Chelsea thought. "Hey Mikki!" Chelsea said. "Eddie is downstairs." She said, hoping to hurry Mikki along.

"I know. I saw him when he walked up. I'm gonna meet him now." Mikki said as she began walking away from her door. "By the way, I saw Raven when she got home this afternoon. I hope you're not tired." Mikki said with a soft giggle before throwing her hand up as she walked away. "Bye!"

Chelsea dropped her head and laughed to herself before putting her key in the lock. She turned the knob and opened the door, only to be stopped by the chain on the door. Seconds later, a silky voice emanated from behind the door.

"Are you alone?" Raven asked with silky sexuality.

"Yes." Chelsea answered.

"Okay. I didn't want anyone but you walking in here." Raven said before the door closed. Chelsea could hear the chain being removed and seconds later, the door slowly opened. Warm candlelight bathed the interior of the apartment. Chelsea saw a bottle of white wine and two glasses sitting on the coffee table. When she heard the front door close and lock, she turned around to locate Raven. When she found her, she found Raven clad in black silk camisole, what had to be black g-string panties, a sheer black lounging robe trimmed in feathers and matching feathery kitten heels.

"Something tells me we're not going to be changing a light bulb tonight." Chelsea said softly.

"Oh, something will be lit up tonight, but it won't be the room." Raven purred.

"You look incredible." Chelsea said as she took in every inch of Raven's voluptuous form.

"Thank you. Why don't you go get comfortable so I can say the same thing about you." Raven said.

"I'd love to." Chelsea said as she walked past Raven, planting a soft kiss on her lips before continuing on to the bedroom.

About five minutes later, Chelsea reemerged from the bedroom wearing the green lace boyshort panties and demicup bra she promised Raven on the phone but she added something else to the ensemble.

"Is it just me or is that one of my shirts you have on?" Raven asked, her voice still in full feline purr mode.

"You like?" Chelsea asked playfully. The shirt was crisp white cotton with a collar; the type of shirt Raven typically wore with jeans.

"It's a little big on you." Raven replied. "But you look amazing in it."

"It still smells like you even though it's clean." Chelsea said as she pulled up the collar and inhaled. "But enough about me and the shirt. I'm looking at you on the couch."

"What? I'm just laying here." Raven said seductively. She had her legs stretched out to the side and crossed at the ankles as she faced Chelsea. At that moment she was tracing the rim of her wine glass with the tip of her index finger. "I poured you a glass. Please." She motioned to the glass on the table. Chelsea walked over and took the glass, swirling it in her hand. Raven slowly swung her legs around to the floor, clearing room on the couch for Chelsea to sit. The voluptuous redhead took the hint and sat down, never taking her eyes off of her girlfriend.

"So what are we… celebrating? We only break out the wine when we celebrate." Chelsea asked.

"Us. We are celebrating us." Raven offered her glass to toast. Chelsea lifted her glass to touch Raven's. The sound of clinking echoed in the apartment. They both took generous sips.

"So… what exactly…" Chelsea said as she inched closer to Raven. "About us… are we celebrating?"

"Well I don't know about you…" Raven started. "But I am celebrating your flowing red hair… beautiful porcelain skin… big brown eyes…" Raven's eyes began darkening as she continued. Her voice also took on a sexier, breathy quality. "Full, kissable lips… graceful neck…" Raven had inched closer. "And… other areas with which I hope to… participate in a… hands-on celebration." Their faces were now roughly eighteen inches apart.

"That's a lot of celebrating." Chelsea said with a grin. "Just as much celebrating as I intend to do in honoring you rich, caramel skin… hazel eyes… jet black hair… sexy mouth… delectably, delicious neck and, how did you put it, other areas with which I hope to… participate in a… hands-on celebration." They were now inches apart. They could each feel the warm breath of the other on their skin.

"To say I want you bad right now doesn't even begin to describe how I feel." Raven said, her lips now millimeters away from touching Chelsea's.

"Why don't you tell me about your dream?" Chelsea purred as she not-so-subtly licked her lips.

"I can't right now." Raven replied as she tilted her head and parted her lips slightly, making a brief move to kiss Chelsea and then pulling back slightly.

"Why not?" Chelsea said, mirroring Raven's near-kiss movement.

"I was taught…" Raven moved toward Chelsea's lips again and pulled back. "Not to talk… with… my mouth full." She then planted a single full-lip kiss on Chelsea.

"You know you and this whole… seduction thing?" Chelsea purred once again, delivering a single full-lip kiss of her own.

"Yeah?" Raven said with sultry anticipation.

"Not doin' a thing for me." Chelsea delivered the oxymoron of the year as she devoured Raven with her next kiss, igniting a controlled inferno that had been smoldering since dawn. Raven dipped her head down and began her oral exploration of Chelsea's neck savoring every vanilla scented kiss. "Okay… maybe it's doing… a little… something."

Raven lifted her head and once again came face to face with her lover. "I want you so bad." Raven breathlessly replied. "I've tasted you all day."

"How did I taste?" Chelsea purred.

"I'll tell you in a few minutes." Raven said, her eyes locked on Chelsea's. "Excuse me." Raven reached across Chelsea for the remote to the stereo that was on the table. When she turned it on, the slow, pulsating beat of one of the more erotic songs from a Hollywood movie in recent memory filled their apartment.

_**Lick by Joi from the motion picture, xXx.**_

_**I lose all control  
When you grab a hold  
And you do your trick  
I love it when you lick**_

_**Lick**_

Suddenly and decisively, Raven flattened her tongue and dragged it upward along Chelsea's collarbone straight to her pulse point lightly sucking it when she arrived. Chelsea drew a long breath between her teeth as the sensation she felt went from her neck straight to every sensitive part of her body.

_**You've got lock and key  
Every part of me  
Know what makes me tick  
I love it when you lick**_

_**Lick**_

Chelsea moaned her approval as Raven slowly slid the shirt that Chelsea was wearing off of her shoulders. The hazel-eyed seductress then slowly kissed her way down to the tops of Chelsea's breasts. Chelsea began squirming instinctively as her arousal continued to spike. Raven made her way back up to Chelsea's lips as they both reached around behind the redhead beauty to unhook her bra.

_**I'll put my heels on for you baby  
The ones that wrap all around my leg  
Your every touch excites me  
And damnit I ain't too proud to beg  
And even when you're not around me  
The tingling just won't go away  
Don't make my body wait no longer  
Because this pussycat's ready to play, play, play, play, play**_

_**I lose all control  
When you grab a hold  
And you do your trick  
I love it when you lick**_

_**Lick**_

Chelsea lay down on the sofa as Raven settled between her legs, hovering over her, ready to consume everything in her path. Raven lowered her head, delivering a slow, seductive, moan-inducing lick of Chelsea's nipple. She then began a methodical swirling of that same nipple with her tongue that elicited a guttural moan from the back of Chelsea's throat. She threw her head back and rolled her eyes as Raven's actions mirrored the lyrics to the song.

_**You've got lock and key  
Every part of me  
Know what makes me tick  
I love it when you lick**_

_**Love it when you lick**_

_**Lick**_

The voluptuous brunette then switched to the other nipple, providing the same level of pleasure, inching Chelsea along the road to complete erotic oblivion. After several minutes, Raven's attention turned toward her ultimate destination, the reason for the song that now echoed inside the apartment. Chelsea lifted her head to look down as Raven began her southerly descent. She began kissing and licking down the midline of Chelsea's torso as she felt Chelsea's fingers running through her hair.

"Oh god baby… yes." Chelsea whispered. Raven looked up for a moment and flashed a seductive smile before continuing. Moments later, she reached her destination. Chelsea's breath caught in her throat as Raven gently exposed her clit before giving Chelsea the slowest, wettest, most shudder-inducing lick of their two-year old relationship. "Raven… shit!" Chelsea exclaimed.

_**It feels so good I'm going crazy  
My eyes roll back inside my head  
Explore my inner warmths of pleasure  
And hold on tight  
Hope you ain't scared  
I promise I'll return the favor  
I'll do that trick you can't resist  
Two rights don't make it wrong  
Makin' love 'till the break of dawn  
Emotions all up in a twist, twist, twist, twist, twist**_

_**I lose all control  
When you grab a hold  
And you do your trick  
I love it when you lick**_

_**Lick**_

_**You've got lock and key  
Every part of me  
Know what makes me tick  
I love it when you lick**_

_**Lick**_

That was the beginning of a roller coaster of sensations that Chelsea experienced as Raven utilized every trick that she had in her arsenal, leaving no doubt in Chelsea's reeling mind just how bad she wanted her.

"Baby please!" Chelsea breathlessly panted. One particular series of tongue rolls made Chelsea cry out. "OHHH! SHIT! AAAHHH! I… can't…" Chelsea could barely speak. "I can't… take… much more…of this…" Chelsea's labored breathing underscored the overload her body was experiencing.

_**I'll put my heels on for you baby  
The ones that wrap all around my leg  
Your every touch it just excites me  
And damnit I ain't too proud to beg  
And even when you're not around me  
The tingling, the tingling wont go away  
Don't make my body wait no longer  
Because this pussycat's ready to play, play, play, play, play**_

_**Oh oh sing  
da da da da da da da da  
da da da da da  
ba da ba ba ba  
ba ba  
ba ba  
ba ba**_

Raven was on fire. Chelsea's release was her one and only thought as she continued to send Chelsea into orbit with her oral abilities. She was about to demonstrate in words that were crystal clear as to what her next intention was.

"You won't have to take much more… just this." Raven said as she began what was to be the punctuation on her half of this encounter. Raven pressed her mouth to Chelsea's center and flicked her tongue vigorously.

"FUCK!" Chelsea screamed. Her cries shortened in length but increased in intensity. She threw her head back and to the side as Raven flicked Chelsea's clit back and forth on the tip of her tongue. Raven then pushed Chelsea's legs back toward her chest as she alternated the flicking with sucking that brought the ultimate release to Chelsea as the song played itself out.

_**Repeat 2x**_

_**I lose all control  
When you grab a hold  
And you do your trick  
I love it when you lick**_

_**Lick**_

_**You've got lock and key  
Every part of me  
Know what makes me tick  
I love it when you lick**_

A minute and a half after her climax, Chelsea was still panting in an attempt to catch her breath. She managed to slide back until she was sitting upright and one end of the sofa. Raven slid over until she was sitting directly in front of Chelsea. She looked down at herself and realized that in her haste to make love to Chelsea, she still had her lingerie on.

The intro to the next song began playing. It was a slow, synthesized intro reminiscent of music played during a poignant scene in a dramatic movie.

"I'm sorry I had to do that to you baby." Raven said softly before pausing. "I can't help myself when I get like that."

Chelsea paused and then reached out with her right hand and lovingly cupped Raven's face. "You… have nothing to be sorry for." Chelsea slowly traced Raven's bottom lip with her thumb. "Don't be sorry… just… be ready."

Just then, as the acoustic guitar signaled a change in rhythm, Chelsea leaned forward to resume the slow, erotic kissing that kicked off the evening.

_**Secret by Maroon 5 from the motion picture The Wedding Date**_

_**Watch the sunrise  
Say your goodbyes  
Off we go  
Some conversation  
No contemplation  
Hit the road**_

Chelsea made sure that she took her time in undressing Raven. She knew that it drove Raven crazy and Chelsea delighted in exploiting Raven's impatience. Chelsea began kissing Raven's neck and along the line of her shoulder as she slowly slid the lounging robe away.

"Reminds me… of the first night…" Raven breathlessly said. "we made love."

"Me too." Chelsea said softly before kissing Raven deeply.

_**Car overheats  
Jump out of my seat  
On the side of the highway baby  
Our road is long  
Your hold is strong  
Please don't ever let go oh no**_

"Make love to me Chelsea." Raven whispered.

"From your lips to my ears." Chelsea responded.

_**I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh no they can't**_

Chelsea undid the front hook of Raven's bra. She cupped Raven's breasts in her hands, gently rubbing her nipples with her thumbs. Raven let out a soft purring moan as her eyes took on a smoky, distant hue. Her head fell to the side as she savored contrast of the soothing warmth of Chelsea's hands and the electricity generated by Chelsea's stimulation.

_**Driving fast now  
Don't think I know how to go slow  
Where you at now  
I feel around  
There you are**_

_**Cool these engines  
Calm these jets  
I ask you how hot can it get  
And as you wipe of beads of sweat  
Slowly you say "I'm not there yet!"**_

_**I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh no they can't**_

As the song continued to play, their erotic kissing and foreplay intensified to the point that Raven began a series of low whimpers. Her desire to subject herself to Chelsea's will grew by the second. Chelsea was determined to wait until the rubber band was about snap before moving to the next level as she slowly removed Raven's panties.

_**I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh no they can't**_

In the middle of another round of sensual erotic kissing, another song began to play that ushered in a change of pace.

"Thank you baby." Chelsea said of the change of pace in Raven's mix CD. "I wanted to pick it up a little."

_**Amusement Park – 50 Cent**_

_**Chorus  
Shawty you ain't gotta take your panties off  
Just pull 'em to the side  
If you wanna ride on the roller coaster  
Baby come on and ride  
It go up and down and round and round  
Stand up or get on the floor  
Its on tonight I know what you like  
I know just how to break ya off**_

With the pick up of the rhythm of the beat came an increase of intensity as Chelsea pressed herself into Raven, pushing her down onto the sofa and moving her body to the rhythm of the song as she moved quickly down to take one of Raven's nipples into her mouth and sucking deeply.

"Oh god, Chelsea, yes!" Raven breathlessly exclaimed.

_**Good evening ladies, I'll tell you from the start  
I'm hoping you enjoy my amusement park  
There's lots of activities, fun things to do  
And I'll find my pleasure in pleasing you  
Some rides go fast, some rides go slow  
You fear heights when I'm high hell yeah I'll go low  
It taste so sweet, that sticky cotton candy  
We get carried away  
We be starting a family  
It's a perfect time for a magic trick**_

Knowing the lyrics to the song well, Chelsea used the "magic trick" line to perform her own magic trick as two of her fingers disappeared inside Raven's wet center to the overwhelming approval of Raven.

"YESSSSSS!" Raven sexily hissed.

_**Girl you know it's no fun without the magic stick  
Now watch me as I pull a rabbit out a hat  
Then you can use the rabbit all over your cat  
Applause now that's the first half of my act  
Started out a pimp  
Now I'm more like a mack  
I don't need your paper just don't fk with my stacks  
Oh its like that  
yeah its like that**_

_**Chorus repeated**_

Chelsea feverishly worked to bring Raven to the same level of pleasure that she had experienced before.

"Oh god, Chels!" Raven panted. "You know what I want."

"Ask me for it." Chelsea shot back with icy sexuality.

"Your fingers… are doing the walkin'… but I need your mouth… to do the talkin'." Raven purred. Chelsea chuckled, then with devastating quickness complied with Raven's request. Raven screamed in delight as she lifted her hips off the sofa.

_**Now you can ride the horse around the carousel  
Explosion, Trojans, all in the hotel  
Put me to the test girl, I don't fail  
I work it out, without a doubt  
There's plenty water rides I'm sure to get you wet in the park  
Have you luster's seductions considered or not  
Throw a hoop around the bottle  
I'll be your teddy bear  
Whatever color you like, you know I don't care  
I really wanna thank you for attending this affair  
Now go encourage your friends to come have fun here  
I smile when I speak  
But I'm being sincere  
And your pass is valid all summer my dear  
So at your convenience you can always return  
There're so many tricks to the trade you should learn**_

Then in a sexy twist that lit a fire inside Chelsea, Raven pulled herself together to rap along with a critical line in the verse.

"Suck that, lick that, swallow that lollipop, forget that, grip that, ride it non stop."

Chelsea did just as Raven, and 50 Cent for that matter, suggested. She sucked, licked and swallowed Raven's "lollipop", going non-stop until…

"Chels!" Raven exclaimed.

"Come on girl!" Chelsea responded.

"Chels!" Raven exclaimed again.

"Now." Chelsea purred.

That was all Raven needed for her powerful climax to overtake her. Several moments passed before Raven moved. Chelsea bid her time by reaching over to turn the stereo down and watching her girlfriend with a sense of reserved awe.

"Hi baby." Chelsea whispered as she lifted her head from its resting place on Raven's stomach.

"Hi." Raven whispered back with a smile. She paused and then spoke again. "If I knew Fiddy would bring that out in you…"

"You'd have played it awhile ago." Chelsea finished Raven's statement.

"Yeah." Raven whispered.

"Got any more… Fiddy?" Chelsea said, using the street pronunciation of 50 Cent's name.

"You know I do." Raven replied with a smirk. "Got any more… Chelsea?"

Chelsea slid seductively up Raven's body, stopping inches away from Raven's face and planting a singular, full-lip kiss on her. "You know I do."

* * *

**I am so sorry it took so long. I had a creative block that took days to break. But when the ideas flow… they flow! Please let me know how I'm doing. I love reading reviews, even if it says "Keep going", "I love it", "Nice job" or whatever. Thank you for reading and enjoying. Chapter 5 will come soon. I promise. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions, Warren & Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal, Tailwind Productions, Shaftesbury Films, Wolf Films, Studios USA Television, Universal Network Television and Epitome Pictures. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**

* * *

**

_Everything ends up okay; if it doesn't end up okay then it's not the end._

_Unknown_

**Continental Drift**

_**Chapter 5**_

**Baby, Don't Forget My Number**

Teri spent the rest of her trip home planning what she was going to say to Serena and Ashley on the phone. The only problem was that she had no idea what she would say. Teri's confidence in herself had been severely shaken by the sudden departure of her then-girlfriend Chris two years earlier. While Teri's nature is to be playful and flirtatious, she is also fiercely loyal. If you proved yourself to be in her corner, she would go to the mat for you. If you proved you couldn't be trusted, then it was _persona non grata_ for you until you prove otherwise.

Chris had been her world until that night she came home to a "Dear John" letter and an apartment key on the dining room table, shattering her world into a million pieces. Being strong had been in her nature since the day she came out to her family, so the complete emotional breakdown she had that night, while understandable, was totally out of character for her and she vowed to herself she would never feel that way again.

It was then that Teri decided to focus on her friends and family. She gained two new friends in Raven and Chelsea and she had just reconnected with her cousin Claire. In addition to that, the arrival of her new niece brought healing to the broken relationship she had with her oldest brother. Teri was healing from the inside out and her friendships with Chelsea, Raven and Claire really helped the healing process along. They seemed to "get" her. They understood where she was coming from and had no desire to change her. They loved her as she was. To Chelsea and Raven, she was Teri. To Claire, she was Reese. And no matter which name she was called, she was the same woman that they knew and loved, and she loved them deeply for it.

Teri wasn't looking for love. She wasn't even looking for a date. She had no idea that not one, but two gorgeous available women would fall into her proverbial lap. On the one hand she had the slightly older law professor that intrigued Teri with her wit and sly "there's more under the surface than meets the eye" smile. On the other hand there was the electric attraction that she had to Ashley. She could have stood in the middle of the store and traded flirtatious comebacks with her all day. She felt the overwhelming need to be near this girl, to feel the radiant energy coming from her.

But first things first. The coin flip came up heads. Serena won. That meant the first call went to Serena, the law professor. The other blue-eyed hottie would have to wait.

Teri fished in her jean pockets looking for Serena's number. She pulled out dollar bills, receipts, several slips of paper including Ashley's number, but Serena's was not to be found. She flipped open her phone and scrolled. No luck with that search either. Then she remembered.

"Chelsea's syllabus. SHIT!" Teri exclaimed. "I was supposed to get her number from Chelsea." Teri paused. "I'll just call her…" Teri started to dial Chelsea's number then realized that she was at home by now. "She's probably knee-deep in Raven love by now. Oh well… Ashley Kerwin, you're the next contestant On the Phone with Teri." Teri then began humming the theme music to The Price is Right as she dialed Ashley's cell phone number. "Remember to help control the pet population, have your pet's spayed or neutered… good-bye, every… BODY!" Teri mumbled to herself as the phone rang. It was picked up on the fourth ring. Teri could hear the person that picked up the phone hysterically laughing.

"_Hello?" _Ashley answered and then, before Teri could say anything, laughed again. _"Hello?"_

"Sounds fun over there. Can I play too?" Teri joked in normal voice, not ready to unleash her smoky purr.

"_Hi Teri!"_ Ashley said. _"I'm sorry. My roommate is being a complete dork right now. It involves a bottle of lotion and a pastry bag… Don't ask."_

"Lotion and a pastry bag? Add a funnel and some rubber gloves and its party time!" Teri said.

Ashley howled in laughter again. _"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN? Excuse me a second." _She could hear Ashley turn to her roommate. _"Alright Brandy, GET OUT!"_ Ashley said laughing. _"This is an important call and you are not gonna have Teri thinking I need a strait jacket! Get out of here!_" Teri heard more laughter in the background and then heard the door close. _"I'm sorry. My roommate Brandy makes it a point to get me to laugh at least once a day. She says it's therapeutic."_

"You mean you don't laugh?" Teri asked.

"_Of course I do." _Ashley said. _"Not as much as her, but I laugh."_

"Well tell Brandy that she can take a night or two off. I've been known to make a person or two laugh in my lifetime." Teri said.

"_I'm sure she'll appreciate it."_ Ashley said.

"So should we banter back and forth for a bit or should I get right to the point?" Teri said.

"_A woman that uses blunt force. That's what I'm talking about."_ Ashley said. _"Let's get right to the point then."_

"My friend said that you were checking me out when we first walked into the store. True or false." Teri said.

"_I assert my fifth amendment privilege on the grounds that I may incriminate myself." _Ashley said.

"You've got a good grasp of the U.S. Constitution to be Canadian." Teri said.

"_Who said I was Canadian?"_ Ashley asked.

"You said, and I quote, 'A woman that uses blunt force. That's what I'm talking about.'" Teri said. You pronounced the word 'about' just like my cousin Claire's girlfriend and she's from Toronto.

"_Two femmes in one family? Wow! Haven't seen that before."_ Ashley said. _"So who was that you were shopping with?"_

"You never answered my question." Teri said with a smile. "Did you check me out when we first walked in the store, true or false?"

"_Before I answer, let's go over the reward-punishment dichotomy."_ Ashley shot back.

_This chick has no idea what she's doing to me. _Teri thought to herself. "All right. Your reward for answering honestly is my honest, uncensored opinion of you in return."

"_And my punishment if I don't?" _Ashley asked with a hint of expectation.

"I'll take you to Maryland and make you meet my father." Teri deadpanned.

"Ooh. Then in that case… I eyeballed you the second you walked in the store." Ashley said.

"That's better. See that wasn't so hard." Teri said.

"_All right. Now I am waiting eagerly for your honest, uncensored opinion of me." _Ashley said.

"I think you already know." Teri said.

"_Maybe I want you to say it."_ Ashley said.

"Are you like this with every girl that calls you?" Teri asked.

"_Respond correctly and I'll tell you."_ Ashley shot back.

"I thought you were the most breathtakingly beautiful woman I had ever seen close up." Teri said.

Silence blanketed the phone for a moment before Ashley's reply. _"I thought you were going to be honest. You edited yourself. This is 2007. No one is that innocent. This isn't The Disney Channel or The N. What did you really think?"_

_Is she actually out-Teri-ing me? _Teri thought to herself as she smiled a wicked smile.

"I… uhh… honestly wanted to push you behind one of those clothes racks and introduce myself properly." Teri said, almost incredulous to the fact that less than ten minutes into the conversation, Ashley had drawn that out of her.

"_Now we're getting somewhere." _Ashley said. _"So… each of us has an unanswered question and then you have an unasked one, so let's start with your unanswered one."_

"All right. When you were in school, what did you learn the words to first, The Star-Spangled Banner or Oh, Canada?" Teri asked.

Ashley's answer was in the form of a song. _"Oh, Canada, our home and native land… true patriot love… in all thy sons command…"_

Teri chuckled. "Great voice. So what's your unanswered question?"

"_Who was that you were shopping with?"_ Ashley asked.

"One of my two best friends, Chelsea. Her girlfriend Raven is my other best friend." Teri answered.

"_The L Word, New York. Nice." _Ashley deadpanned. _"So what's the unasked question?"_

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Teri asked.

"_Going out with you."_ Ashley said.

"Good answer. I know a great club that showcases up and coming bands." Teri said.

"_A woman after my own heart." _Ashley said. _"Call me around three. I get out of class then. And ahh… play your cards right and you might get a peek at what's behind the clothes racks."_

"Who said I was that type of girl?" Teri asked playfully.

"_The same nobody that said I wasn't… that type of girl."_ Ashley shot back.

"You've got an answer for everything I throw at you, don't you?" Teri said.

"_Pretty much. But you've got great… conversation. So you make it easy."_ Ashley said.

Teri smiled. "Ms. Kerwin, I'll call you tomorrow."

"_Ms. Winters, I'll see you tomorrow night."_ Ashley said.

"Now go find Brandy and her pastry bag full of lotion." Teri said, causing Ashley to laugh again.

"_Bye."_ Ashley said before hanging up the phone.

"Bye." Teri said softly to the dial tone before hanging up. "Oh… my God! I'm in love! That does it! I am in love from one telephone conversation!" Teri gushed before cooler heads prevailed. "You're not in love. Not yet anyway. But she is so very cool. Man!" Teri stood up and made her way into the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. She glanced up at the clock. It was 8:30. Chances were that she wasn't going to hear from Chelsea for the rest of the night so her call to Serena was going to have to wait.

Teri fixed herself a frozen pizza and a soda as she flipped the TV on and settled down for an evening of ESPN and Lifetime.

_Game announcer:_

_And we welcome you back to game 3 of the 2007 WNBA Eastern Conference Finals. The Mystics lead the Liberty 65-53 with 3:02 left in the third. The winner of this game heads to the WNBA Finals to meet the San Antonio Silver Stars._

"Come on Mystics!" Teri cheered. "We haven't had a championship in D.C since the Redskins in '92!" She watched as the camera panned around the arena, catching shots of fans in the stands. "Hey! That's Eddie and Mikki! Looks like their having a ball!" Just then, the phone rang and Teri picked it up without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"_Hey girl." _Chelsea said in a near whisper on the other end.

"I just saw Eddie and Mikki on TV! But wait. I thought you would be out of touch for the rest of the night. Things not going well?" Teri asked.

"_Oh, things went VERY well."_ Chelsea paused. _"Damn, did things go well!"_ Chelsea whisper-yelled.

"So I take it by you whispering that you knocked her out." Teri said.

"_I'm about five seconds from passing out myself. I just realized that I didn't give you Serena's number and I figured you wanted to call her."_ Chelsea said.

"Thinking about me during the afterglow? Don't let Raven know that." Teri joked.

"_Don't flatter yourself."_ Chelsea deadpanned. Teri laughed. _"Did you talk to Ashley?"_

"I did." Teri said. The smile on her face was evident in her voice.

"_Well?"_ Chelsea asked impatiently.

"Have you ever met someone that reminded you of you?" Teri asked rhetorically. "Because I just did. And you know something? I'm damned hot!"

"_I could have told you that."_ Chelsea said. _"So she…"_ Chelsea paused to yawn. _"…flipped your switch?"_

"Smacked it up, flipped it and rubbed it down." Teri said.

"_No more…" _Chelsea paused to yawn again. _"… R and B for you."_

"Just give me Serena's number before you fall asleep on me." Teri said.

"_It's 2-1-2-5-5-5-7-8-1-4."_ Chelsea eked out.

"Okay. Go to sleep so you can rest up for round two." Teri said.

"_No round two tonight, buddy."_ Chelsea said sleepily. _"Talk to you… tomorrow."_

"Night." Teri said before hearing Chelsea hang the phone up. Teri hit the "END" button on her phone and stared at the piece of paper with Serena's number on it. "No round two for you Chels, but there's a round two for me." Teri said as she began dialing the newly acquired phone number. The phone rang three times before being picked up.

"_Hello, Serena Southerlyn." _Serena answered.

"Hi, Serena, it's Teri Winters, Chelsea Daniels' friend… from the quad this afternoon." Teri responded.

"Oh hi Teri! How are you?" Serena asked.

"I'll be doing better if the Mystics can finish a fast break." Teri said, one eye still on the game.

"At least their pulling down rebounds." Serena said. "The Liberty can't buy a rebound."

"So you're into women's basketball?" Teri asked.

"Basketball period. But football is my first love." Serena said.

"I love football." Teri said. "I make it a point to go to a Maryland game when I go back home."

"Well one of my colleagues just gave me two tickets to the Giants-Redskins game on Sunday. Interested?" Serena said.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Teri asked.

"Are you accepting?" Serena said.

"Are you a Giants fan?" Teri asked playfully.

"I am." Serena said with a smile.

"Then this ought to be fun." Teri said. "Despite your questionable taste in football teams, I accept."

"Oh! I've got a date with a wise-ass I see." Serena joked. "Tell me something. Why do Redskin fans walk around talking about the Burgundy and Gold knowing your colors are maroon and mustard yellow?"

"The same reason that all New York fans walk around with the belief that winning every championship is their birthright. It's called fan's prerogative. That's why New York has to suffer with the Knicks every year."

"You're right. This is going to be fun. Why don't you call me Saturday and we can plan on where we'll meet up." Serena said.

"You got it." Teri said. "So are you gonna dust off the old Phil Simms jersey for the game? Or the Y.A. Tittle throwback from the 50's?"

"Don't start talking smack to me! I can get your cell number from Chelsea. And I've been known to send a text message or two in my day to torture those who don't share the same viewpoint as I do." Serena joked with a tone of warning in her voice.

Teri laughed. "I'll call you Saturday."

"Take care." Serena said warmly.

"You too. Bye." Teri said softly before hanging up. "Two for two." Teri said nodding her head and smiling. "Ashley tomorrow, Serena on Sunday. Teri… you da man!"

Eddie and Mikki made their way out of a somber Madison Square Garden after a game that saw the Washington Mystics beat the New York Liberty to advance to the WNBA finals. Despite the outcome, Eddie and Mikki were smiling as they left. Things seemed to be going well.

"That was a good game." Eddie said.

"Don't say that too loud. We're in New York remember? And we lost." Mikki said.

"Hey, I'm from San Francisco and we don't have a team." Eddie joked.

Mikki chuckled. "And if you ever want to see San Francisco again, you'll keep your voice down talking about a New York team losing a 'good game'."

"You hungry?" Eddie asked.

"I could use a bite. There's a Sbarro not far from here." Mikki said.

"Lead the way." Eddie said.

They made it to the restaurant, placed their food order and sat down with their pizza.

"I have to admit that I was nervous before our date." Mikki said.

"Why? I'm not intimidating." Eddie said.

"I was afraid that you'd treat me differently because…" Mikki started.

"Your father's a basketball player?" Eddie asked.

"No. Because I'm…"

"That is nothing to treat anyone differently about." Eddie said. He then leaned in and lowered his voice. "I was on the Jersey Turnpike the other day and saw a sign that said 'Virgin – Teach your kids it's not a dirty word.'" Eddie said. "I believe that. It's not a dirty word. It is what it is."

"You're right. I'm being silly." Mikki shook herself. "So what don't I know about Eddie Thomas?"

Eddie paused for a minute. "Well… my parents moved to San Francisco from Phoenix just before third grade, where I met Raven and Chelsea and have been best friends ever since, my parents are divorced but still friends, I am a phenomenal basketball player and one of the nicest guys you'll ever meet." Eddie rattled off. "Oh… And I'd really love to go out with you again tomorrow night." Mikki smiled at Eddie's last statement. "What about you?"

Mikki put down her slice of pizza. "I was born in Seattle right after my father got drafted. Then we moved to Phoenix, then Charlotte, then Chicago, then New York and finally Washington, where I graduated from high school." Mikki continued. "I love fashion, basketball and all types of music. I'm also THE nicest girl you'll ever meet. And… I'd love to go out with you tomorrow night."

Eddie smiled. "So what's your middle name?"

"Jordan." Mikki said.

"I won't state the obvious." Eddie said.

Mikki breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. What's yours?"

"It's kinda weird." Eddie said.

"I'm named after Michael Jordan. If that's not weird, I don't know what is." Mikki said. "Spit it out."

"Otis." Eddie said somewhat reluctantly.

"Okay. I'm named after a basketball player and you're named after an elevator company. Just goes to prove that our parents smoked crack before they were born." Mikki deadpanned causing Eddie to laugh. "So how is it having two female best friends?"

"Well… I have learned to think before I speak, I don't crack fat jokes and I have only used the phrase 'time of the month' one time." Eddie said.

"What happened when you said it?" Mikki said.

"Raven almost broke my arm." Eddie said. Mikki snickered.

"Serves you right. Although I won't break your arm." Mikki said. "I might give you a superficial wound… but I won't break anything." Mikki began laughing.

"Thanks. You're all heart." Eddie jokingly deadpanned.

"Excuse me for a minute." Mikki said as she stood up. Eddie rose to his feet as his mother taught him when a woman leaves the table. "I'll be right back." Mikki then cupped Eddie's face and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Kiwi. That smells nice on you." Eddie said with a touch of arousal evident in his voice. Mikki flashed a flirtatious look Eddie's way before departing the table.

Several minutes passed as Eddie waited for Mikki to return from the restroom. Upon her return, Eddie rose to his feet again. "I'm ready to get out of here. You?" Mikki asked.

"Ready." Eddie said.

The two of them headed back to the subway on their way back to Mikki's apartment. About twenty-five minutes later, they arrived at the building.

"I saw Raven earlier today and then Chelsea before I came downstairs." Mikki said.

"Well I saw Chelsea's reaction to Raven's call before she walked into the building." Eddie said. "How thick are your walls?"

"Thick enough I hope." Mikki said with a faint smile. Mikki walked up the stairs and pulled her key out. Before putting the key in the lock to the outside door, she turned and noticed that Eddie was still at the bottom of the stairs. "Walk me to my door?" Mikki asked expectantly. Eddie nodded and trotted up the stairs to meet Mikki at the door.

The elevator doors closed and they rode up to the fifth floor in silence, occasionally stealing awkward glances at the other as the car ascended. When the doors opened, Eddie allowed Mikki to step off first and lead the way down the hallway.

"I really had a great time tonight. Please thank your father for the tickets for me." Eddie said as they stopped at Mikki's door.

"I will. And thank you. Tonight was great." Mikki said.

"So… I'll call you tomorrow?" Eddie asked.

"It's only a day away." Mikki joked, trying to combat the nervousness she was feeling in that moment.

"Okay Annie." Eddie said playfully sarcastic. Both of them laughed. And then, sensing that the moment was right, they came together for what was intended to be a chaste kiss that grew less chaste and more passion-filled by the second. Just then, the door across the hall opened. Raven was about to step out in the hallway when the unfolding scene in front of her caused her to silently retreat. The near-intrusion was not noticed by the now fully engaged Eddie and Mikki.

As they pulled apart, Eddie had a look that was a mixture of surprise and amazement. He thought by looking at her that Mikki might be a good kisser, but he was totally unprepared for what he just experienced. When he focused on her eyes, he saw brown eyes that were darkening before him and a look on her face that was completely opposite of the one he had previously seen. He saw a woman whose engine was revving and nearing its redline.

"Come in for a few minutes." Mikki said with a quiet intensity that no man in Eddie's position could resist. Mikki opened the door and Eddie followed her inside.

Moments earlier on the other side of the hallway, Raven backed into the apartment and eased the door closed. She then pressed her face up to the door, peering out of the peep hole. Chelsea came out of the bedroom tying her robe, surprised to see Raven still there.

"I thought you were going for ice cream." Chelsea said seductively as she slid behind Raven and wrapped her arms around Raven's waist and literally purred like a kitten.

"Chels!" Raven whisper-yelled. "Check out Eddie and Mikki!" She stepped aside to allow Chelsea to look through the peep hole. "They were like that when I opened the door!"

"Did they see you?" Chelsea asked, now whispering.

"I don't think so." Raven responded.

"Rae. RAE!" Chelsea exclaimed in a whisper. "He's going inside!" Chelsea quickly stepped aside as Raven stepped up just in time to see Eddie cross the threshold and close the door.

Raven turned around toward Chelsea with her mouth agape. "That must have been one hell of a date!"

"He definitely picked the right boots for this one." Chelsea said.

Raven furrowed her brow and cocked her head to the side. _She's having a Biscuithead moment I see. _Raven thought. "Why do you say that?"

"Cause he's about to scale Mount Mikayla." Chelsea said.

_I take that back. _Raven thought. _Chelsea hit the nail on the head. _"I'm going to get that ice cream now." Raven said before beginning to hum the theme for the Price is Right game _Mountain Climber _as she walked out the door.

* * *

**You've watched The Price is Right and you know you love that game. I loved Mountain Climber. Does Eddie become a Mountain Climber? Does Mikki give in to the overwhelming feeling she just experienced? What flavor of ice cream is Raven going to get? What are Claire and Casey up to? What's going to happen on Teri's dates? Ashley or Serena?**

**All questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters. Now one last thing. I was never a grade grubber in school like Casey was on Life With Derek. But I am not above grubbing for reviews. I can see that you are reading the story, but I only have 17 reviews right now. Could I please have some more? There are two other stories I posted at the same time and they have 70 and 42 reviews. Is there something wrong with this one? Let me know.**

**Okay, enough with the paranoia. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Love you much. See you in chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions, Warren & Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal, Tailwind Productions, Shaftesbury Films, Wolf Films, Studios USA Television, Universal Network Television and Epitome Pictures. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**Author's Note: The title of this chapter comes from the Scottish poet Robert Burns' poem, **_**To A Mouse**_**. It was this poem that John Steinbeck got the title of his book, **_**Of Mice and Men**_**. We Americans have butchered the original text of the line. We say, "the best laid plans of mice and men, often go awry…" It should actually read, "the best laid schemes of mice and men, go often askew…" Just remember, we also re-named what the rest of the world calls football and call it soccer.**

**

* * *

**

_Everything is something you decide to do, and there is nothing you have to do. _

_Denis Waitley_

**Continental Drift**

_**Chapter 6**_

**The Best Laid Plans**

Eddie took several steps inside Mikki's apartment door and stood. Under normal circumstances, with any other girl, and given the events of the last few minutes, he would have been all over her. However, as he stood there he realized that there was something about Mikki that says he shouldn't rush, he shouldn't pounce. He tried to convince himself that it wasn't the fact that she was a virgin that made him feel this way but that was the conclusion he kept bringing himself to.

As he watched her sit her keys down and walk over to the stereo, he thought about what the next few minutes might hold in store for them. And the next few minutes lead to what he thought it might, he wanted to make sure that her first time was something special that she could hold onto in her heart.

Mikki turned the stereo on. Soft, romantic jazz wafted through the dimly lit apartment. Without a word, she walked over to Eddie and took him by the hand to lead him over to the sofa to sit. When they sat, Mikki leaned in and softly kissed Eddie on the lips. Eddie leaned back into the corner of the couch, drawing Mikki toward him.

Eddie briefly broke the kiss. "If at any point you want to stop, just stop. Okay?" Eddie whispered sweetly.

Mikki's lips were just millimeters away from Eddie's. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has said to me."

"Stick with me." Eddie said softly. "There's more where that came from." Mikki smiled as she lowered herself and began kissing Eddie again.

The kissing was soft, yet passionate. Mikki parted her lips slightly inviting Eddie to partake in a different type of kissing. Eddie threw Mikki a slight curveball as he kissed her bottom lip, lightly sucking it. This earned him a small, accepting moan from her. She then slowly lifted herself away from Eddie and began leaning back, lowering herself onto the couch on her back. Eddie followed her and resumed their soft, erotic kissing. He began slowly kissing away from her mouth and along her jaw line. He then stopped and began softly kissing along her neck. The feather-like kisses sent small currents of electricity through her body. All of her senses were on maximum alert. The light scent of his body spray mixed with his pheromones began to intoxicate her.

Mikki tilted her head back, allowing Eddie access to her long, beautiful neck. Each kiss brought with it a fresh set of goose bumps that dotted her body. She could feel her nipples harden beneath her black blouse. Eddie kissed along Mikki's collarbone, lingering, savoring every taste of her baby soft skin. He looked up into her eyes seeking approval to continue. She looked down into his brown eyes, managing a simple nod of her head to allow him to proceed.

Her breathing became more labored as Eddie unbuttoned the top button of her blouse. This was the beginning of unchartered territory for Mikki. Her last multiple date partner, she couldn't call someone she had six dates with her boyfriend, had gotten this far; kissing and touching through clothes but never reaching the unbuttoning stage. There was something, however, about Eddie that compelled her to allow him to go further. She had a sense that regardless of what happened, he would not hurt her in the way that so many of her girlfriends had been hurt in the past.

As the second button was freed from its hole, Mikki began to mentally prepare herself for some upcoming inevitabilities. Only her mother and her doctor had seen her undressed for as long as she could remember. Moments from now Eddie would join that club. Anxiety began to slowly creep in as she contemplated his reaction to her body. That anxiety took over her thoughts for the next couple of moments and didn't leave the forefront of her mind until she felt fabric separation near her bellybutton. Without looking, she was sure that the buttons of her blouse were completely undone.

Mikki looked down in time to see Eddie plant a soft, consuming kiss on her stomach that caused her to shudder. He was slowly kissing a path back up her body. His left hand slowly traveled up the right side of her body, stopping on the fabric covering the side of her breast as he caressed her. Mikki's body jerked suddenly in shock. Eddie immediately looked up.

"I'm sorry." Eddie quickly moved his hand and sincerely apologized.

"It's okay." Mikki whispered. "I'm just nervous. It's okay. Please." Mikki reached down to her side and placed Eddie's hand back on the side of her breast as she closed her eyes. Eddie gently caressed her breast, lightly sweeping his thumb across her hardened nipple. Mikki let out an audible shudder that Eddie found incredibly sexy. Eddie slowly brought his right hand up Mikki's side, seeking her face for any signs of discontent. Finding none, he continued until his right hand mirrored the actions of his left. Upon feeling the sensation of both nipples being manipulated at the same time, Mikki repeated the same loud, sexy shudder, this time accompanied by the arching of her back that pushed her breasts up toward Eddie.

When Mikki lowered her back, her eyes opened and she looked up at Eddie with a look that was a mixture of bewilderment, wonder and bliss. While his lips never parted, his eyes lit up in a way that indicated a smile in his heart. Mikki responded to this look with a one-word request. "More."

Eddie complied with another sweeping caress across Mikki's hardened nipples that elicited a small gasp that came from the back of her throat. Eddie was content to let Mikki lead him wherever she wanted him to go. He received the non-verbal directions to his next destination as she placed her hands on top of his. He could feel the nervous tension in her hands as they trembled on top of his. She then brought his fingertips to the valley in between her breasts where the hook resided.

Mikki was proving herself to be the uncrowned queen of the sexy, whispered one-word requests as she gazed into Eddie's eyes and said, "Please." Her eyes took on a distant, smoky look. It was clear to Eddie that he had his approval to proceed to the next stage. He very gingerly unhooked the black, Lycra bra and slowly moved the fabric, exposing her creamy light caramel breasts, accented by dark brown nipples that were highly aroused. Eddie could feel the thumping of Mikki's heart as he gazed down at her. In that moment he could see a look in her eyes of a young woman that was self-conscious about her body as she lay exposed to a stranger for the first time in her life.

Eddie looked deep into her eyes and spoke to her heart. "You are beautiful." Mikki flashed a warm half-smile that Eddie returned before slowly lowering his head, gently kissing along Mikki's collarbone, trailing his way down to the valley between her breasts. Mikki's heart continued to beat wildly as Eddie continued to place soft kisses on Mikki's chest.

Eddie then gingerly took one of Mikki's hardened nipples into his mouth and gently sucked. Mikki once again arched her back as the new sensation rocketed through her body with rapid intensity. The nervousness she had just experienced was replaced by a feeling for which she had no description, no comparison. Moments later, Eddie switched to the other nipple, providing her with the same sensation again.

It was then in Mikki's mind that another wave of nervousness began. One huge barrier in her mind had been breached. Eddie began trailing kisses slowly down her torso. Mikki's rapid heartbeat had returned. _Oh my God! He's about to go down on me! _Mikki thought to herself. The closer Eddie came to her bellybutton, the faster her heart beat. The hammering of her pulse inside her head was almost as loud to her as the instrumental jazz softly playing on the stereo.

Mikki was tingling all over. The nervousness, the excitement, the anticipation were overwhelming… a little too overwhelming as it turned out.

"Eddie." Mikki whispered as she slowly lifted her torso, sliding back to sit up. "I… I'm sorry. I… I thought I was ready…"

Eddie dropped his head for a brief moment. He couldn't lie to himself or Mikki and say that he wasn't disappointed. He hadn't been that attracted to a woman since he dated Chantel in his junior year of high school. But because he liked Mikki as a person as much as he did, it made his disappointment over not being able to consummate the date a little easier to accept.

"It's okay." Eddie said with a warm half-smile. "I told you… if you want to stop, just stop."

"But, that's not fair to you." Mikki said with sincerity.

"What's not fair to me is if we did this and you weren't ready for it or didn't enjoy it." Eddie said, paused and smiled again. He then brought his hand up to caress her cheek. "Good things come to those who wait."

"You are amazingly sweet." Mikki said.

"You make it easy to be." Eddie said. "I tell you what… SportsCenter is about to come on. Why don't we see if we can see ourselves in the highlights."

"Are you sure we're okay?" Mikki asked expectantly.

Eddie paused for a moment and looked at Mikki . "We're okay."

"Okay." Mikki said softly. "How about some food?"

"Cool. I'm starving." Eddie said. "Food at the Garden is so high."

"I know. It's like that everywhere. Last time my father and I went to the Verizon Center in D.C. it cost five bucks for a hot dog!" Mikki said as she dialed the phone while buttoning her top. Raven answered on the other end. "Hey Rae! Do you have any pizza left from the other night?... Cool. Can Eddie and I get some? We're starving… Okay. I'll come get it. Thanks." Mikki hung up and leaned over to Eddie. "Be right back." Mikki said before gently kissing Eddie on the lips.

Mikki went across the hall and knocked. Raven answered the door.

"Hey girl! Come in." Raven said. "How was your date?"

"You mean, how IS your date. It's still going strong." Mikki said. "But you should know that since you saw us go in the apartment." Mikki said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"So? Anything to report?" Raven said as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Only that Eddie is a wonderful gentleman that really impressed me tonight." Mikki said with stars in her eyes. "And to answer the question so you won't have to ask it… no, we didn't. We started, but no." Raven simply smiled before turning to pull one of the pizza boxes out of the refrigerator.

"Baby? Where'd you go? I dozed off and… OH SHIT!" Chelsea said as she was walking down the hall and into the kitchen… naked. Mikki and Raven saw Chelsea in all her glory before Mikki quickly turned her head. Chelsea scampered back through the kitchen door. "Mikki! Hi! I'm sorry you had to see that!"

"I'm not… complaining!" Mikki responded with a nervous laugh. "And now I definitely know Raven's not either!"

"She's about eight different shades of red right now I bet." Raven leaned over to Mikki.

Moments later, Chelsea re-emerged in the kitchen, this time covered with her mint green silk robe.

"Well, it's a good thing I did Pilates this week!" Chelsea joked.

"Same here." Mikki mumbled. Chelsea picked up on the reference.

"Did you and Eddie…?" Chelsea started.

"No. But he saw enough to know I worked out this week." Mikki said. "I've got to go. Thanks for the pizza. I'll talk to y'all tomorrow." Mikki began making her way out of the kitchen. Raven and Chelsea followed.

"Have fun." Chelsea said.

"Will do." Mikki responded. "Bye." Mikki pulled the door closed behind her.

Raven looked at Chelsea. "Only two days and she's really starting to fall for him." Raven said. "But if you come into the kitchen naked in front of her again, she might latch on to you. I know I would."

"I like the way you latch." Chelsea purred.

"Well… let's go work on my latching skills." Raven purred.

Claire and Casey were up late doing homework. Casey had a reading assignment for her women's studies section and Claire was working on a presentation for her communications class. Both women were using their laptops, Claire at the dining room table, her study spot of choice. Casey had her feet propped up on the coffee table as she cradled her laptop on her lap while she sat on the sofa.

Claire couldn't explain why but watching her girlfriend study aroused her. It was like that when she dated Raven. She would watch Raven intently reading her textbook and desperately desire to break her concentration. Now, the same thing would happen as she watched Casey. The intensity with which Casey poured over her homework captivated Claire. Every tap of the pen, every bite of the pencil, every toss of the hair had meaning and Claire studied Casey until she knew what each movement meant. But of all the study moves Casey had, there was one in particular that Claire wanted to see on this night.

As she typed away on her laptop, Claire would glance over at the couch every so often to check on Casey's condition. It was on the fifth glance of the ten o'clock hour that Claire saw what she was looking for. After reading a particularly long passage in her textbook, Casey sat her pen down and began rubbing the back of her neck as she rotated her head and neck attempting to alleviate the stiffness that had set in. Claire flashed a sly grin knowing that there was an opportunity to be had.

Casey was about to pick up her textbook when she heard the instant message chime sound on her laptop. She picked the laptop up off of the coffee table and read: **TexasGrl2012: **_**Hey sexy. Tired? **_Casey turned her head slightly and smirked, realizing that the message came from the beautiful blonde sitting at the dining room table that pretended to be engrossed in her work and never acknowledged Casey.

The beautiful brunette from London, Ontario responded in kind. **MacSexy01: **_**Very tired. Very tight. Wish someone was here to… loosen me up.**_

Claire smiled, knowing that she had drawn Casey in. She decided to continue the sexy game.

**TexasGrl2012: **_**loosen u up how?**_

**MacSexy01:**_** I'm sure you can think of something… fun.**_

**TexasGrl2012:**_** how do the words "massage" and "oil" sound?**_

**MacSexy01:**_** blushing and shifting in my seat they sound very… loose.**_

**TexasGrl2012:**_** why r u shifting in your seat?**_

**MacSexy01:**_** u know y**_

**TexasGrl2012:**_** tell me. i wanna hear it.**_

**MacSexy01:**_** i'm wet.**_

**TexasGrl2012:**_** did u sit in something?**_

**MacSexy01:**_** u know damn well i didn't**_

**TexasGrl2012:**_** y r u wet?**_

**MacSexy01:**_** bcause of a girl sitting at a dining room table asking me why i'm wet**_

**TexasGrl2012:**_** wanna know a secret?**_

**MacSexy01: **_**yeah**_

**TexasGrl2012: **_**she's wet 2**_

**MacSexy01: **_**iz she interested in coming over here?**_

**TexasGrl2012: **_**she's interested in coming**_

**MacSexy01: **_**if she comes over here… she'll "come" over here**_

**MacSexy01: **_**claire?**_

**TexasGrl2012: **_**yes, casey?**_

**MacSexy01: **_**GET OVER HERE NOW.**_

Claire made her way over to the sofa where Casey was waiting ready, willing and able. Casey lay back on the sofa, resting on her elbows as Claire climbed on top of her and began kissing her.

"You… attack me… everytime… we study together." Casey managed in between kisses. "Next time… I'm taking you… to the… library."

Claire giggled and smiled into the next kiss. "Bring a ruler… cause I plan to be bad… and I'll need to be spanked." Claire growled before continuing another round of erotic kissing. She then feverishly grabbed the bottom of Casey's Sir John Sparrow Thompson High School t-shirt and began pushing it up until she exposed Casey's breasts. "No bra. Thank you." Claire purred as she descended upon one of Casey's breasts, taking the rosy nipple into her mouth and sucking deeply.

"MMMM! SHIT!" Casey exclaimed.

"Nasty mouth." Claire teased.

"It's gonna get nastier in a minute." Casey purred. Claire had definitely unlocked Casey's libidinous inner core. Just then, the telephone rang.

"Gonna answer it?" Claire teased again.

"Do I need to say it?" Casey growled.

"Fuck the phone?" Claire said, anticipating Casey's response.

"Atta girl." Casey said. "Now back to work."

The phone continued to ring. "THIS IS CASEY, LEAVE ME A MESSAGE AND I'LL CALL YOU BACK. THANKS."

"_Casey, this is Teri. Is Claire there? I really need to talk to her. It's important."_

Casey rolled her eyes and them closed them in frustration. Claire dropped her head onto Casey's sternum. "Go ahead." Casey said as she reluctantly pulled her t-shirt down.

Claire reached over Casey's head to grab the phone. "Hey Reese." Claire said flatly.

"_Hey. What's wrong?"_ Teri asked.

"Nothing. You said it's important. What's up?" Claire said.

"_I've got a big problem." _Teri started.

"Are you in trouble? What is it?" Claire said anxiously.

"_See, there are these two women that I really like that like me and I've got to figure out what to do." _Teri said.

Claire paused for a moment allowing a deafening silence to creep in between them. Then, Claire responded with piss and vinegar. "That's it?" Claire said incredulously. "You tracked me down at my girlfriend's apartment, say that you really need to talk to me, that it's important and that's what it's about?"

"_Did I catch you at a bad time?" _Teri asked.

"Do you have any idea what I was about to do?" Claire asked.

"_Judging by the tone of your voice, it sounds like it was going to involve your tongue, Casey's fingers and a lot of panting and swearing." _Teri said.

"DING DING DING DING DING DING! JOHNNY… TELL HER WHAT SHE'S WON!" Claire said sarcastically an instant before Casey took the phone from her hands.

"Teri, I'm sorry. I got her worked up and then told her answer the phone. Of course your COUSIN will talk to you." Casey said, never taking her eyes off Claire. "But in the interest of fairness, and because I'm worked up myself, you can only have her for the next six minutes, okay? Okay. So without further adieu, here's Claire." Casey finished then handed the phone back to Claire.

Teri responded to Casey's intercession by laughing. "What's so funny?" Claire asked in a clipped tone.

"_Of course your COUSIN will talk to you."_ Teri said laughing. _"I swear, she's as take charge as you are! Man, nights at home with you two must be fun!"_

"It was getting there until you called." Claire said flatly.

"_Oh! You not happy to hear from ol' Reesey Reese?" _Teri asked playfully.

Claire smiled and then chuckled. "Damnit! It's impossible to stay mad at you! Okay, two women and you don't know what to do." Claire started. "What were your first dates with them like?"

"_Uhh… first dates." _Teri said with a lack of surety.

"Lemme guess. You haven't gone out with them yet." Claire deadpanned. "Do you at least know their names?"

"_Yes, Miss Smart-Ass."_ Teri joked. _"Serena and Ashley."_

"Okay. Have you talked to them on the phone?" Claire asked.

"_Yeah."_ Teri said.

"What are they like?" Claire asked. She looked over at Casey who tapped her watch and seductively mouthed "Four minutes" to her.

"_Serena's one of Chelsea's law professors. She's tall, blonde and gorgeous. She's into sports. She's got that sly, intellectual hot thing going on." _Teri said. _"Ashley's a girl I met in a clothing store. She's tall, brunette and gorgeous. She's into music. I swear talking to her is like talking to myself!"_

"Well, they both sound great but I can't make a judgment without meeting or at least seeing them." Claire said. "Now I know what you thought when you first met them, but what about when you talked to them on the phone?" Claire looked up at Casey, who at that moment came back over to the sofa and sat down beside Claire, who was leaning back on the arm with her legs stretched out.

"_When I talked to Serena, I said to myself…"_ Teri started. Just then, Casey reached for the waistband of Claire's shorts and began her attempt at tugging them down.

Claire's eyes stretched wide-open as she looked down at Casey in disbelief. She covered the earpiece before whispering to Casey. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a tongue-lashing for being bad." Casey purred as she continued to tug at Claire's sweatpants until they came off leaving her only in white ankle socks below the waist. She then settled in between Claire's legs.

"Casey!" Claire whisper-yelled.

"_Claire? Did you hear me?"_ Teri said.

"Sorry. Casey distracted me for a minute. What did you say, sweetie?" Claire asked. Casey flashed a devilish grin.

"_I said… I could see myself hanging out on Sunday mornings in a fuzzy robe and slippers, reading the Times with her." _Teri said. Just before opening her mouth to respond Casey descended upon Claire's center, taking Claire's clit into her mouth and sucking deeply.

"HOLY SHIT!" Claire exclaimed without thinking.

"_Claire?" _Teri said.

"YOU… you… in a fuzzy robe and slippers is, is, is very… domestic." Claire managed to eke out. She quickly covered the mouthpiece and whispered. "CUT IT OUT! I'll be done in a minute!"

"_That is kinda funny isn't it?"_ Teri asked chuckling. _"So anyway, with Ashley…"_

"Uh-huh." Claire responded mindlessly as Casey planted soft kisses on the insides of Claire's thighs.

Teri continued. _"When I first saw her, I just wanted to throw her down and just…" _

"FUCK!" Claire exclaimed a second time as Casey found her mark once again, this time flicking Claire's clit with her tongue.

"_I know, right?" _Teri said, still oblivious to what was happening on the other end of the line. _"But when I talked to her, she was so funny and sarcastic and over the top… like me."_

"That's… that's really nice." Claire said. While it appeared that she answered Teri, in reality she was responding to Casey's actions. "OH! GODDAMN!"

"_Claire! What's wrong?"_ Teri said.

"Cramp. I… got a… cramp… in my leg… s'okay." Claire said as she threw her head back and rolled her eyes in ecstatic bliss. "Uhh… so… what… are you… gonna do?" Claire managed to ask Teri before grabbing one of the sofa cushions and biting down hard. Casey was on the money with her mouth as she continued to rock Claire from stem to stern.

"_Well, I go out with Ashley tomorrow and then Serena's taking me to a Giants game on Sunday." _Teri said.

"Yeah." Claire spat.

"_You know what?"_ Teri started.

"Yeah." Claire repeated. She was doing her best to stay focused on Teri's words but the work being done by Casey was making that task very difficult.

"_I'm gonna go out with both of them and have fun! I'm gonna be me and whichever one rises to the occasion will get the girl… simple as that." _Teri said.

"Good… idea." Claire eked out again.

"_Well let me let you go. My six minutes are close to being up anyway."_ Teri said.

"Yeah." Claire repeated. "Something… on the stove is… boiling over… I'M COMING CASEY!"

"Damn right you are." Casey whispered to herself with a grin.

"_Thanks for being my sounding board."_ Teri said.

"You're welcome." Claire strained to say. Her body was on full alert.

"_I'll call you tomorrow." _Teri said. _"BYE CASEY!"_

"Teri …says bye." Claire looked down at the back of Casey's bobbing head.

Casey looked up for a moment. "BYE TERI!" She said before resuming her previous activities.

"_Sweet dreams."_ Teri said.

"Uh-huh." Claire said pensively before abruptly hanging up the phone.

"Yup." Teri said as she hung up the phone. "My cousin was getting done while she was on the phone with me… she held it together though… good girl. You do the damn thang."

When Casey heard Claire hit the button to end the call, she went into overdrive, flicking her tongue on Claire's center with reckless abandon. "CASEY, FUCK!" Claire exclaimed. "DON'T EVER… DO THAT… AGAIN! SHIT!" Casey never looked up. She simply continued what she was doing, waiting for Claire's next response. "Oh my God, you're gonna make me come!" Claire breathlessly said. Moments later, Claire's words became truth as a powerful orgasm washed over her.

As Claire came down from her orgasmic high, Casey watched as her younger girlfriend tried to catch her breath. "You have no idea how good you look right now." Casey purred.

"Judging by the look on your face, I think I do." Claire said as she watched Casey watch her.

"I don't know what it is that you do to me." Casey admitted. "But whatever it is, don't stop."

Claire sat up, never taking her eyes off of Casey. "I don't plan on stopping." It was now Claire's turn to purr. "But what I do plan to do is walk back to the bedroom with you…" Claire said as she kissed Casey. "… and do to you that voodoo that I do so well."

"You kiss me like that again and we won't make it back there." Casey purred back.

"Then you better start walkin'. Because when I get to zero, I'm gonna kiss you again." Claire said. "Five… four… three… two…" Casey suddenly jumped up and squealed as she ran toward her bedroom with Claire in hot pursuit. Casey jumped onto her queen sized poster bed and rolled over on her back as Claire jumped onto the bed on top of her giggling and out of breath. The giggling stopped seconds after they locked eyes, their burning desire for one another on full display.

Claire and Casey interlocked their fingers as they gazed into each others eyes. Claire brought their hands above Casey's as she slowly and deeply kissed her chestnut-haired lover. Claire slowly broke the kiss and lovingly looked into Casey's eyes.

"I don't think it's possible to be any happier than I am right now." Claire whispered.

"I feel the same way." Casey whispered back.

"I love you." Claire whispered.

"I love you too." Casey responded. "So what did Teri want?"

"I tell you after you land." Claire said.

"Land? You mean I'm about to take off?" Casey asked sexily.

"As soon as you count it down." Claire said.

Casey flashed her sexy Cheshire cat grin as she bit her bottom lip. "All right then. Love Shuttle Casey, we have main engine re-start… booster ignition and pre-launch sequence… T-minus 7 seconds and counting… 5… 4… 3… 2… we have main ignition…"

Claire lowered her head toward the nape of Casey's neck and whispered, "And we have liftoff."

* * *

**And we have come to the end of chapter six. So as you can see, Casey and Claire are doing just fine. Now it's time to check in on Teri as she gets ready for two dates. The Serena-Ashley debate officially begins in chapter 7. Please come back and PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions, Warren & Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal, Tailwind Productions, Shaftesbury Films, Wolf Films, Studios USA Television, Universal Network Television and Epitome Pictures. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**Author's Note: I see from my story page that it has been over three weeks since I updated this story. I apologize. I had to get my Hannah story out of my head before I could turn my full attention back to this one. Now I am back and ready to pick up where I left off. I hope the rust doesn't show. Enjoy chapter seven.**

**

* * *

**

_Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Some stay for awhile and leave footprints on our hearts. And we are never, ever the same._

_Unknown _

**Continental Drift**

_**Chapter 7**_

**Footprints**

Thursday dragged on for Teresa Lynette Winters. As she sat at her desk, she counted down the minutes until her scheduled Three o'clock call to Ashley Kerwin. From the moment she saw the stunning brunette from Canada, she couldn't stop thinking about her. There was something about her that made Teri feel alive for the first time in a long while. She thought back to their encounter at the mall and their brief phone conversation the night before. All those remembrances did was whet her appetite for more.

She looked up at the clock on the wall near her spacious cubicle. The face of the clock seemed to mock her impatience as it indicated that it was fifteen minutes to three. She stared at the clock, almost willing it to suddenly race forward to three o'clock like she had seen in so many television shows. Alas, the clock stood still, mocking her impatience, daring her to blink as it ticked by, each movement of the second hand like water torture. Only the computer generated ring of her telephone snapped her out of her self-induced trance.

"Good Afternoon, Teri Winters." Teri said.

"_Stop staring at the clock and talk to me."_ Chelsea snapped playfully into the phone.

"Nobody's staring at the clock. What are you babbling about?" Teri said.

"_You told me you were calling her at three. You said you weren't busy at work today so I know you are sitting there, staring a hole in the clock." _Chelsea correctly deduced.

"All right so maybe I'm a little anxious." Teri shot back.

"_I think it's cute!" _Chelsea said as she walked across campus to meet Raven for a leisurely walk home.

"I haven't been cute since I was five." Teri said. "I've been nice looking, pretty, stunning, gorgeous and 'Oh, baby! Shit! Right there!' fine… but not cute."

"_You are a legend in your own mind." _Chelsea said with a chuckle.

"So did you have Professor Hotbody today?" Teri asked with a smirk.

"_If you are referring to Serena, then yes I did." _Chelsea said. _"You'd have loved it. She had on a cornflower blue blouse… little string of pearls…"_

"Shut up, Chels." Teri said, knowing the "thing" she has for teacher-types.

"_Black skirt… heels..." _Chelsea continued teasing Teri. _"Hair pulled back in a ponytail and oh! She had those thin, black-rimmed glasses on…"_

"I absolutely hate you. You know that?" Teri deadpanned.

"_I know you do… Hey baby!" _Chelsea said to Teri before greeting Raven, whom she had just walked up on.

"Rae, your wife is teasing me!" Teri raised her voice, trying to get Raven to hear her. She heard the phone change hands.

"_Hey Teri! What did you say?" _Raven asked.

"I said that your wife is teasing me… describing what her professor wore today like that's gonna turn me on or something." Teri said in her best tattle-tale voice.

"_Well my wife, as you put it, can't help it that you're a whore with a headmistress fetish." _Raven joked.

"I can't believe it! You two are just alike!" Teri said incredulously.

"_Swapping bodily fluids tends to bring people closer." _Raven said matter-of-factly.

"I take it back. You're worse than her. Goodbye, Raven." Teri joked.

"_Bye, babe. Good luck." _Raven said with a smile before handing the phone back to Chelsea.

"_Well, we helped you kill about six minutes and… uhh… you should hang up with me now because I just saw Ashley leaving the building next to…" _Chelsea never got to finish the sentence because upon hearing that Ashley was free, Teri hung up the phone hurriedly to call her.

"Oh… bye Chels. Sorry." Teri said to the phone on the receiver as she picked it back up and dialed Ashley's cell phone. The phone was picked up on the third ring.

"_I was just thinking about you." _Teri could tell that Ashley was smiling when she said that. The words came out like melted chocolate.

"Care to tell me what you were thinking?" Teri asked.

"_I was thinking about what you might be wearing tonight." _Ashley purred.

"Nothing too… complicated." Teri purred back. _I am so getting laid tonight. _Teri thought.

"_Plan on getting lucky, are we?" _Ashley inquired.

"Be prepared in body by making yourself strong and active and able to do the right thing at the right moment, and do it." Teri said, reciting the Scout motto.

"_Very nice. I believe in being prepared in mind by having disciplined yourself to be obedient to every order, and also by having thought out beforehand any accident or situation that might occur, so that you know the right thing to do at the right moment, and are willing to do it." _Ashley countered.

"So you believe in obedience?" Teri queried with a grin.

"_When the situation dictates." _Ashley said.

"Wear something short tonight. I want to see your legs." Teri ordered, surprising herself.

"_Do you really think it's that easy?" _Ashley asked.

"I guess we'll find out at eight when I meet you at Rhythms on West 4th and 12th." Teri said.

"I guess we will." Ashley said, a smile evident in her voice.

"See you at eight." Teri said.

"Bye." Ashley said softly before hanging up the phone.

"Bye… and hello." Teri said as she grinned and bit her bottom lip as she hung up the phone.

* * *

It was five minutes to eight when Teri arrived at the entrance to Rhythms. She could hear the blaring of a rock band on stage inside as she waited for her date on the sixty-five degree September evening. Teri opted for a black, short sleeve button-down top that had the first three buttons undone revealing the twenty-five year old's round breasts that were perky without the aid of a bra. Teri recognized that it was a bold move but she was a bold, young woman. Teri's rich denim jeans clung to her hips magnificently, accentuating her round bottom. Three-inch black round-toe heels elevated her five-foot, four-inch frame.

Her head was on a slow swivel as she gazed up and down West 4th Street in an effort to find Ashley. At one minute before the eight o'clock hour, her search came to an end as she caught a glimpse of her companion for the evening rounding the corner from 12th Street.

Teri's breath caught in her throat when Ashley came into full view. Ashley had on a form fitting black ribbed tank top with thick shoulder straps and the words "RockStar" emblazoned in red and white crystal and rhinestone across her ample bosom. Teri's surprise turned into a wry smile when she glimpsed Ashley's micro-mini skirt which framed the most jaw-dropping set of legs Teri had seen in years. The killer gams did not stop until they reached the four-inch black stilettos she was wearing, bringing Ashley's height for the evening up to an even six feet. The thick black leather and silver belt that accentuated a tapered waistline and multiple wrist bangles completed the ensemble.

Teri lustily took in every confidently sexy stride Ashley took in closing the ten-yard wide gap between them. Ashley flashed a sexy smile when she reached a safe conversational distance.

"You… look…" Teri started.

"You don't even have to finish that statement." Ashley said. "I could tell by the look in your eyes what the end of that sentence is. Good evening." Ashley placed her hands on Teri's shoulders and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. Teri clandestinely took in the intoxicating citrus scent that emanated from Ashley's body. "You look dot dot dot yourself." Ashley said, playfully spelling out the ellipses points that belied her speechless nature after seeing Teri's outfit.

"Shall we go inside?" Teri asked.

"Let's." Ashley said.

They walked into the dimly lit club just as a band from Jersey City finished their set. Ashley and Teri made their way over to a small round black table near the front on the far side of the club not far from the hallway leading to the restrooms. A waiter soon came over and took their drink orders. When the band finished their set Teri took the opportunity to start the conversation.

"They sounded pretty good." Teri said. Ashley smiled and nodded. "This is always the awkward part, asking the first question so… who is Ashley Kerwin?" Ashley flashed her killer smile, dropped her head and looked up at Teri from beneath her eyebrows before lifting her head to speak.

"Well, I was born and raised in Toronto… I went to Degrassi Community School…"

"I have a friend that lives in Windsor. He said there was a shooting there a few years ago." Teri said.

Ashley paused. "My ex-boyfriend Jimmy was paralyzed. The shooter killed himself."

"I'm sorry." Teri said.

Ashley nodded in acknowledgment before continuing. "And I have always wanted to go to school in the states so here I am. Oh, and my father is gay."

"Whoa, wait! Your father is gay?" Teri asked. "How did your mother take that?"

"Well, after the initial shock wore off, she accepted it. She even paid for his wedding as a gift." Ashley said. Teri furrowed her brow in confusion over the willing acceptance shown by Ashley's mother. "So what about you? What's your story?"

"Born and raised in Maryland, came out to my parents the day I graduated high school, my father kicked me out of the house immediately following my admission…" Teri started. "Fell in love with a girl, girl ran off with her lab partner, found two amazing new friends and fell hard at first sight for this gorgeous Canadian chick that has the cutest way of saying 'aboot'." Teri said in one breath.

"That is what I call journalistic brevity." Ashley said. "The only person I know that can tell a quicker story is my best friend Ellie."

"Is she hot?" Teri asked.

"If you consider a short, pixie-like redhead with a great smile and body hot, then yeah, she's hot." Ashley said.

"You two ever…"

"No. The closest we've ever come to that is we dated the same guy, at different times of course." Ashley said. She then took a moment to study Teri's face.

"What? I can't have spinach in my teeth!" Teri said, noticing Ashley's gaze.

"You just look at me like you could eat me alive." Ashley said.

"Was I that obvious?" Teri asked in a low voice, not breaking eye contact with Ashley.

"Careful. That kind of talk can get a girl hot. And you have no idea what fate will befall you if you get me hot." Ashley said with quiet, reserved sexuality.

Before Teri could respond, the emcee for the evening hopped back on the stage. Ashley leaned over to Teri and whispered, "When do you think was the last time he washed?" Teri exploded with laughter when Ashley said that. The emcee, overhearing Teri's outburst, started his monologue acknowledging it.

"Glad to hear everybody is having such a good time! We've got another hot band for you. These guys… and gal are our neighbors to the north and have gotten back together recently. They started out in high school and are here at Rhythms to entertain you. From Toronto, Canada… here is Downtown Sasquatch!"

Ashley's eyes grew wide like saucers as she watched the band file on to the stage.

"Oh my God! Teri, I used to be in this band! These are my friends from home!" Ashley exclaimed. Teri's attention sharpened as she focused on the cute redhead taking her position behind the drum set and the handsome light-skinned black guy wheeling up to one of the two center microphones behind the cute, curly-headed guy holding the electric guitar. She correctly deduced that they were Ellie and Jimmy. "They didn't tell me they were going to be here!"

"Rhythms, how you doin' tonight!" The front man bellowed into the mic. "I'm Craig and this is Downtown Sasquatch. And we are dedicating this set to one of our best friends that is somewhere in New York City tonight. Ashley…"

"I'm right here!" Ashley bellowed out as she stood. Teri glanced up at her with a smirk.

All heads on stage shot over to the side where Ashley and Teri were. The faces of Craig, Jimmy and Marco lit up with beaming smiles. Ellie's smile was accompanied with several tears of joy over seeing her best friend for the first time in nearly two years.

"All right Sasquatch." Craig said as he turned to face his band mates. "Let's rock this bitch!" With that, the opening guitar chords of I_ Can't Keep My Hands Off Of You _filled the room. Everyone enjoyed the funky rhythm of the song. Ashley's face glowed as she watched her friends tear up the stage. In her absence, Ellie's drum beats had tightened, Marco's bass had gotten nastier and Jimmy's lyrical flow had sharpened.

At the end of Sasquatch's third song, Rhythms gave them a standing ovation. The emcee came back on stage to thank them for performing when Ellie whispered something into Marco's ear. Marco relayed the message to Craig who in turn whispered it to the emcee.

"Before Downtown Sasquatch leaves the stage they have one more song they would like to perform but they are missing one thing…" The emcee motioned off-stage to one of the stage hands to lift the keyboard onto the stage. "They are missing the lead for this song. Ashley Kerwin, Sasquatch needs you."

"No." Ashley said, shaking her head. Ellie stood up and looked at her best friend with eyes that were pleading for her presence.

Teri looked over at Ashley. "Your public awaits." Teri said. Ashley shook her head and mouthing no. Teri then leaned over to whisper. "Whatever you sing, sing it to me. I am your date after all." Teri flashed her sexiest smile in an attempt to warm Ashley up. It worked.

Ashley reluctantly got up and made her way to the stage to the applause of the house. She embraced each member of the band before leaning in to the mic.

"It's been a while since I've sung this, but the words still ring true in my heart." Ashley said before playing her original song, _How Can I B?._

**How Can I B? by Ashley Kerwin**

Oh just tell me how I can be

All that you ask of me

And still feel that I am free

Free to be who I am

Free to be, yea Yeah

Ashley poured her heart and soul into the song as she sang it. And she did exactly as Teri asked, she sang the song to her date. With the exception of her closing her eyes at one point, her gaze remained fixed on Teri. Thunderous applause and the embrace of hometown friends awaited Ashley upon finishing the song. It had indeed been a while for her, but Ashley had not lost a step when it came to performing on stage. Teri awaited Ashley as she came back to her seat and Downtown Sasquatch left the stage. Teri embraced Ashley, who appeared to have tears welling up in her eyes.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Teri said.

"I… have never felt this… full in my life." Ashley said, her eyes glistening with tears ready to fall. Teri was about to respond when they were joined by some expected guests.

"Oh my gosh! Ash, it is so good to see you!" Ellie said as she practically bear hugged Ashley's neck.

"Ashley!" Marco exclaimed as he embraced her.

"It's good to see you Ashley." Craig quietly said.

"You too." Ashley said as she embraced one of her two ex-boyfriends.

"Ashley, still as fine as ever." Jimmy said.

"Jimmy, still as sexy as ever." Ashley said as she squatted down to embrace Jimmy. She released the hug and set about introducing her date. In her last trip home, she had told Ellie, Marco and Jimmy of her choice to come out. When Craig came back to Toronto, they told him. "Guys, this is Teri Winters. Teri, this is Ellie Nash, Marco Del Rossi, Craig Manning and Jimmy Brooks."

"Nice to meet you guys. You sound awesome." Teri said.

"Thank you." Craig said.

"You've got great taste, girlfriend!" Ellie said.

"Thank you!" Teri and Ashley said in unison, causing everyone to laugh. "So how have you guys been?" Ashley asked.

"Wanna tell her how we've been, El?" Jimmy asked Ellie, who nodded then bent over to plant a semi-passionate kiss on Jimmy's lips.

"No… way!" Ashley said in surprise. "You and Jimmy? Very nice. How about you Marco?"

Marco smiled and looked at Craig. "Craig?" Marco said as Craig nodded. Marco leaned into Craig. Just before he got to within breathing distance Craig smushed Marco in the face.

"Get the hell out of here!" Craig joked. Jimmy nearly fell out of his wheelchair laughing as everyone else cracked up. "Seriously, some dude named Carlos is ringing his bell."

"Ding, ding!" Marco said cheerfully. "But old Craig here can't seem to get Manny off his mind!"

"How is man-eating Manny?" Ashley spat.

"Be careful how you talk about Craig's fiancée." Ellie said.

"Wow." Ashley deadpanned. "Good luck with that one."

"She's really changed. You should come visit us sometime." Craig said.

"Maybe I'll do that." Ashley said.

"We're gonna be in town until Sunday. Let's do something, huh?" Ellie said.

"I'd like that." Ashley said with a smile. "I'll call you."

"Great. Teri, nice meeting you. Have fun!" Ellie said. The rest of the guys said their goodbyes as they left the table and headed backstage.

"They seem really nice." Teri said. "How did it feel performing with your ex-boyfriend behind you?"

"You mean both ex-boyfriends." Ashley deadpanned.

"Craig too?" Teri asked incredulously. "I'm beginning to think you may be easy, Ashley."

"That's Ms. Kerwin if you're nasty." Ashley said with a smirk, conjuring up a paraphrase of Janet Jackson's famous line from her hit Nasty Boys. "Thank you for letting me sing to you. It really helped me get into the song."

"I'm glad that I could motivate you." Teri said. Both women were paralyzed for a moment as they looked into each other's eyes, making a connection. Teri was the first to break the connection. "Now… since the next band will be a couple of minutes, I'm gonna visit the little rockstar's room. Miss me while I'm gone." Teri stood up, locking eyes with Ashley once more before disappearing down the hall.

Teri went into the bathroom and rested her hands on the sink. "Wow." She said to herself softly. She felt an electric attraction to Ashley that was making her needle go haywire. It was driving her so batty that she had to tell someone. She took out her cell phone and dialed.

"_Hello?"_ A subdued Raven answered the phone.

"Hi Rae." Teri said softly.

"_How's your date going?" _Raven asked.

"Oh my God! Raven, this girl is incredible. She can sing. She sang a song to me. I thought my panties were gonna melt right there." Teri gushed. "Is Chelsea with you?"

"_She's asleep."_Raven purred.

"Do you two ever quit?" Teri asked.

"_Never. Chelsea's pussy is like crack." _Raven cooed in uncharacteristically explicit fashion.

"You sound hornier than I am. I didn't know that was possible." Teri said. Raven simply giggled.

"_Call us tomorrow with as many details as you can give. Love you." _Raven said.

"Love you too. Bye." Teri snapped her phone shut before going over to the far stall and closing the door.

Several minutes later, she emerged from the stall and came back over to wash her hands. She had just grabbed two paper towels to dry them when the bathroom door opened. Teri looked over to see Ashley coming in.

"Hey." Teri said softly as she dried her hands. She could hear the next band start their set. "You didn't have to send the search and rescue party out…" Teri said as Ashley walked up to her. "I would have…" Teri was cut off in mid sentence by the most blindingly intense kiss she had ever experienced. Every nerve ending in her body shot to full alert status as the taller girl feverishly kissed her as she walked forward, pushing Teri back step by step until they crashed into the wall at the end of the sink row.

Teri had not been overwhelmed in this way since the incident with Chelsea at her apartment a year earlier. Ashley was not kissing Teri so much as she was consuming her. Hands frantically roamed, heads tilted back and forth, tongues dueled for supremacy as the two women removed all of their sexual safeguards and attacked each other in primal fashion.

Ashley pulled back just far enough to speak with just enough breath to utter, "If you want me to stop… you better tell me now." Ashley almost violently pressed her lips to Teri's once again. Teri's response to Ashley's breathless ultimatum was a desperate attempt at groping for the stall door that was just out of her reach.

It was now Teri's turn to breathlessly respond. "Step into my office and let's talk about it." Teri pressed her lips to Ashley's and deeply kissed her. The gorgeous blonde then took her first advantage of the encounter by squeezing one of Ashley's buttocks, eliciting a gasp from the taller woman.

Teri pushed Ashley's back into the black stall door flinging it open and causing it to crash against the side wall as they practically tumbled into the stall. Ashley reached behind her to lock the stall door. Teri tried to step forward, however, Ashley turned at that moment and pressed herself into Teri, slamming her into the side wall of the stall. Ashley made her way to the pulse point on Teri's neck as Teri grabbed two handfuls of thick, dark brown hair.

"Oh God, fuck me." Teri breathlessly spat as she rolled her eyes to the back of her head.

"I thought you'd never ask." Ashley shot back as her hands began moving south toward the button of Teri's jeans.

"Wait!" Teri whisper-spat as she feverishly pushed the bottom of Ashley's t-shirt up, exposing her raspberry-colored bra. Not looking for a hook, Teri pulled one cup down and took one of Ashley's breasts out. She quickly wrapped her mouth around the nipple and sucked deeply. Ashley threw her head back, panting in short, quick breaths as she felt a tingle throughout her body.

Through this, Ashley managed to unbutton Teri's jeans and zip them down enough to slip her long, black nail polished fingers inside jeans and panties and began making quick circles on a swollen, aching clit.

Teri slammed her own back against the side wall of the stall as she felt the first touch of a hand other than her own in two years. She brought her hands up over her head to grip the top of the side wall as she pushed her pelvis out toward her bathroom lover.

"SHIT!" Teri whisper-yelled as intense waves of pleasure rocketed through her diminutive body. Ashley pressed herself against Teri, practically pinning her to the wall as she continued her devastatingly effective fingering of the blonde bombshell.

Ashley, however, received her own of intense pleasure waves when Teri took her hands off of the side wall and managed to snake her hand underneath Ashley's skirt and underwear. Teri's fingers found their mark causing the brown-haired hottie to spit out a profanity of her own.

"FUCK!" Ashley spat before letting out the most deviously sexy chuckle Teri had ever heard. "First one to come here… last one to come at your place." Ashley cooed.

"Deal." Teri said.

The two women engaged in a pitched battle to bring the other to orgasm quickly. The kisses were frantic, the touches were urgent. They kissed every part of lips, cheek, jaw, neck they could as they both panted, hungering for the release that the other woman could bring.

At one point they both panted the other's name, one after the other… "Teri!" "Ashley!"… just as the amazingly quiet main door to the bathroom opened. The woman that entered heard the names along with the panting and made a quick retreat. Standing outside the bathroom door, Ellie stretched her eyes wide open.

"Holy shit!" Ellie whispered to herself. "The guys are not gonna believe this!"

Teri and Ashley were both on the edge of orgasmic oblivion.

"I'm about to fucking come!" Teri whispered.

"Me… too!" Ashley whispered back.

"What if we come… at the same time?" Teri breathlessly asked.

"I don't… fucking care!" Ashley countered just before they both bore down and gripped each other tightly as their powerful orgasms shot through them. Each woman closed their eyes as they rested their heads on the other's shoulder as they panted.

After a moment or two of regaining a semblance of a normal breathing pattern, they slowly lifted their heads and looked at their surroundings before locking eyes and bursting into laughter.

"I guess it was a tie, huh?" Teri said.

"I guess so." Ashley softly said.

"You have class tomorrow?" Teri asked.

"No." Ashley replied. "You have to go to work?"

"I think I'm calling in sick." Teri said with a smile. "I think I might need a nursemaid."

"Now I'll be the nurse or the French maid but both is just greedy." Ashley said causing Teri to laugh again.

"Let's get out of here." Teri said. "You touched it but you haven't seen it yet. Ashley chuckled.

"You either." Ashley said. "Time for show and tell."

* * *

**That was chapter seven. I blushed while writing it. Did you blush while reading it? Chapter eight is next. We'll check on Raven and Chelsea and then Teri's date with Serena… and maybe a little Eddie and Mikki. Need a scorecard? Me too. See you in chapter eight.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions, Warren & Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal, Tailwind Productions, Shaftesbury Films, Wolf Films, Studios USA Television, Universal Network Television and Epitome Pictures. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**

* * *

**

_Perhaps the most delightful friendships are those in which there is much agreement, much disputation, and yet more personal liking._

_George Eliot_

**Continental Drift**

_**Chapter 8**_

**Station to Station**

**Friday Morning**

A typical Friday morning would greet Teri with the sun shining brightly in her face through her bedroom window and the shrill sound of the alarm clock piercing the early morning air, its red digits searing their imprint onto her sleepy eyeballs. However, this was no typical Friday morning. On this Friday morning when Teri turned her head toward the window, she was greeted by the faint smell of citrus. She didn't need to open her eyes to know where that magnificent aroma came from. _Ashley. _Teri thought to herself, smiling a broad smile as she came to consciousness.

As Teri lay on her back, she slowly began to blink her eyes, fluttering them open to stare at the ceiling. Her broad grin morphed into the sly smile of a satisfied woman. It was at that moment that she remembered three intense intimate sessions with the Canadian bombshell that lay next to her. _Ashley Kerwin. _Teri thought to herself as she slowly rolled over onto her left hip to gaze at her companion for the day. Little did she know that she had been watched the entire time.

Upon rolling over, her eyes locked onto those stunningly captivating blue-gray eyes that made her pause at the mall. After three seconds of intense gazing, the two women exchanged warm smiles followed by a good morning kiss.

"You must have really had a good time if you kissed me with my morning breath." Teri joked. Ashley's response was to lean in and kiss her again. _You are killing me! _Teri screamed inside her head.

"Good morning." Ashley replied with velvety-smooth sexuality.

"Good morning." Teri said with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a log." Ashley said softly. "Best sleep I've had in weeks. You?"

"Mmm hmm." Teri hummed. "Deep sleep. Good dream."

"Was I in it?" Ashley asked.

"You were the star." Teri replied. "You and the high-heeled boots you were wearing."

"Do you practice saying things to make a woman wet?" Ashley asked.

"No. It comes naturally… as do they." Teri said confidently.

Ashley lightly chuckled. "What time is it?"

"A little after nine." Teri said.

"Shouldn't you call in?" Ashley said.

"I will. I just need to answer nature's call." Teri said. "You… want some coffee?"

"Sure. Thanks." Ashley said.

"I have an extra toothbrush for you when I get out." Teri said before placing a soft kiss on Ashley's lips. She then shuddered. "That can become addictive."

"Tell me about it." Ashley replied with a smile as she watched Teri slide away from her and sashay into the bathroom, hips swaying seductively from side to side.

Ashley sat up at a ninety degree angle in the bed, pulling the sheet over her naked body and smiled as she took in the room surrounding her. She admired the warm blend of cream and chocolate brown that dominated the room. Just as she was beginning to analyze the room further, the phone rang.

"_CAN YOU SEE WHO THAT IS FOR ME?" _Teri called out from the bathroom.

Ashley leaned over to check the caller ID. "IT'S RAVEN BAXTER?"

"_ANSWER IT FOR ME, PLEASE!" _Teri called out again.

Ashley picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"_So… how was your date last night?" _Raven said, not realizing that she wasn't talking to Teri. Ashley sounded somewhat like Teri on the phone.

"Wonderful." Ashley decided to play along with one-word answers until she was discovered.

"_So you two really hit it off?" _Raven asked.

"Yeah." Ashley responded.

"_Did you behave yourself last night?" _Raven asked.

"Nope." Ashley responded again almost bursting into laughter. Just then, Teri came back into the room. Ashley quickly put her index finger to her lips to silence her. Teri eased in next to her as Ashley held the phone up to her ear so both of them could hear.

"_GIRL! You have to tell me and Chels everything!" _Raven exclaimed. _"Say hi Chels."_

"_Hi Chels." _Chelsea joked.

Teri looked at Ashley and mouthed "Red" to her. Ashley nodded and greeted Chelsea. "Hey Red."

"_Hey Ter! So tell me, is Ashley as magnificent between the sheets as she looks?" _Chelsea asked expectantly.

"I thought I was pretty damn good in the bathroom stall at the club. What do you think Teri?" Ashley replied, revealing her identity for the first time.

"Really good. But not as good as you were fooling these two on the phone." Teri said. "Good morning ladies." A few seconds of silence from the other end of the phone caused Teri and Ashley to snicker as they imagined the looks of embarrassment on Raven and Chelsea's faces.

"_Uhh… hey… Teri…" _Raven eked out. _"Hi… Ashley… I'm Raven. Nice… to meet you."_

"_I'm… Chelsea… we… met at the… mall." _Chelsea squeezed out in equally embarrassed fashion.

"Nice to talk to you both." Ashley said. "I'm gonna see a sink about a toothbrush so you three can talk about me. Bye."

"Bye." Teri, Raven and Chelsea said in unison as Ashley slid off the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

"_The bathroom stall?" _Raven exclaimed. _"You fucked… OWW!..." _Raven said as Chelsea slapped her arm. She was in the middle of a campaign to get Raven to not curse outside of the bedroom. _"I mean you had sex with her in a bathroom stall?"_

"I didn't mean to!" Teri whisper-yelled. "It was right after I got off the phone with you! She came in and just attacked me! Felt so fucking good though!" Teri recalled. "I ought to call her Magic Fingers!"

"_How did you go from zero to sixty that fast?" _Chelsea asked.

"I can't explain it." Teri said. "I feel… like… she knows what buttons to push in and out of the bedroom. I feel like I'm having a dream."

"_All of this from one date? What about Serena?" _Chelsea asked.

"I'm still gonna go out with Serena. I mean Ashley and I aren't in a relationship." Teri said.

"_It sounds like you're in love." _Raven said.

"Not in love. Intense like is more like it." Teri said.

"_Chels does have a point. You felt like that about Serena too when you met her. Same thing could happen on your date with her." _Raven said. _"Are you gonna tell Ashley about her?"_

"I guess it's only fair. I don't want to lead her on." Teri said. "So how was your night? Did you get your crack fix, Rae?"

"_Raven Lydia Baxter! Did you tell her that my stuff was like crack?" _Chelsea exclaimed. _"That was not supposed to leave this room!"_

"_She caught me at a moment that I let my guard down. Sorry baby." _Raven said.

"_I forgive you." _Chelsea said. _"And to answer your question Teri, I was Raven's pusher all… night… long."_

"And on that note I… am going to tend to my guest." Teri said. "Oh, by the way, y'all need to get on your girl Claire."

"_Why? What did she do?"_ Raven asked.

"She allowed her girlfriend to go down on her while she was talking to me on the phone!" Teri whisper-yelled.

"_Did you call her?" _Raven asked.

"Yeah." Teri responded.

"_That's the chance you take interrupting someone. Deal with it." _Raven said.

"You're all heart. Thanks." Teri deadpanned.

"_So what are you up to today?" _Chelsea asked.

"Hanging out with Ms. Kerwin." Teri said.

"_Well have fun and Chels and I will catch up with you later." _Raven said, blowing a kiss after her statement.

"MMMUUUAAAHHH! Back at cha. Bye." Teri said before hanging up the phone as Ashley walked back into the room and crawled back onto the bed.

"Minty fresh." Ashley said before giving Teri a kiss.

"I like your minty freshness." Teri said playfully. "I do have to talk to you about something though.

"I know. You and somebody named Serena. I just hope she doesn't look like me." Ashley said.

"You mean you're not upset?" Teri said.

"You had a life before me, dates before me, sex before me. If the two of us are meant to be, you'll be back. If not, you'll still be back." Ashley said with a smirk. "Just do me a favor."

"Okay." Teri said.

"If you have sex with her, just don't scream my name." Ashley said. "Unless that gets you off. Then in that case…"

"Right now, the only thing that gets me off is women named Ashley." Teri said.

"Well I think Disney is running High School Musical right now. That Ashley Tis…" Ashley said before getting cut off with a deep kiss.

Teri released the kiss. "Right name, wrong hair color." Teri said in a low, sexy voice that made Ashley squirm in an attempt to quell the rapid ache that developed between her legs.

"Shit! I think I want you again!" Ashley whisper-yelled. "Bring your American ass down here!"

Teri eyed Ashley's nude form as if she were a piece of candy. She then recalled something that Raven said to her about Chelsea in a similar situation a year earlier. She began to lower herself onto Ashley and said, "The things I'm gonna do for my country."

"Triple X, huh?" Ashley said breathlessly referring to the line from the movie. "Nice choice." She said before pressing her lips to Teri's to kick off their day alone with one another.

**Saturday Morning**

It was around 11:30 am on the crisp, clear Saturday morning in Manhattan. Teri was on cloud nine after her night and subsequent day with Ashley. She felt as alive as she had felt in several years.

She was in the middle of dressing for her lunch date with her cousin Claire when she paused to think about what was with Ashley and what could be with Serena. While she enjoyed her time with Ashley from both a physical and mental standpoint, there was a part of her that wished she had waited until she had gone out with Serena before she slept with Ashley.

Teri had just shimmied into one of her tall, two-inch heel brown boots when she heard a knock on her door. Teri called out that she was on her way before standing up and limping over to the door, one boot on and one off. She opened the door and was greeted by her cousin's smiling face.

"Hey. I'm early. I hope you don't mind." Claire said.

"No. Come on in. I'm just…" Teri started.

"Practicing limping. You know I could sprain your ankle for real, you know, add some authenticity to your limp." Claire joked.

"Just… follow me into the bedroom, smart-ass." Teri deadpanned as Claire snickered and followed her older cousin. "So how is you little Canadian Maple leaf?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Claire shot back.

"I guess you could but I asked you first." Teri returned serve.

"I am so in love with Casey it's not even funny!" Claire said.

"So you still haven't told your parents yet?" Teri asked. "I mean, it's been close to three years now since…"

"Actually, Mom and Dad are coming into town next month. I think Dad knows though." Claire said. "He asked me if I had any significant others last time I talked to him. Usually he says boyfriends but, I don't know, he just sounded different when he asked."

Teri nodded in understanding. "So Casey is the one?"

"I find myself believing that more and more each day. It's becoming harder to imagine life without her." Claire said.

"I'm happy for you. I swear I never thought you'd get over Raven." Teri said.

Claire paused for a moment. "I will always love Raven. She was the first person that just… took my breath away. If it wasn't for her, I don't think I could truly appreciate what Casey means to me." Claire then paused again as Teri smiled. "But enough about me. I see a twinkle in your eye that I haven't seen in a long time."

"Well, having sex seven times in two days after a two year drought will put a twinkle in one's eye now wouldn't it?" Teri said.

"Wow! So the starving woman just pulled her chair right up to the buffet line, huh? To hell with taking a plate back and forth!" Claire said.

"Who said cheerleaders were stupid?" Teri said.

"Ex-cheerleader, thank you very much and I resent being stereotyped." Claire said with a playful snooty air. "So your extended date with Ashley was electrifying. What about this Serena?"

"College professor, avid football fan, brilliant legal mind and this look in her eyes that says there is more to her than meets the eye." Teri said.

"Sounds like a dish." Claire said.

"Here. See for yourself." Teri said before heading over to her laptop and pulling up Serena's faculty page on NYU's website.

"Damn! She's hotter than I thought." Claire said. "What does Ashley look like?" Teri's response was to bring up Ashley's MySpace page. "Holy shit! How did you pull off a daily double like this?"

"I'm cooler than an iceberg, hotter than the sun, my name is Teri, ladies come get some!" Teri rattled off her personal tagline. Just then her phone rang. She reached over to pick it up. "Hello?"

"_Hi Teri, it's Serena. I got your number from information. I hope you don't mind me calling."_

Teri looked at Claire. "Not at all, Serena. I'm sorry I didn't give it to you before."

"_That's all right. I just wanted to call to see what time you wanted to meet up to go witness the 'Skins ass whippin' tomorrow." _Serena said tongue-in-cheek.

"The only asses getting whipped tomorrow will be wearing blue and white and residing in New York." Teri shot back.

"_Well just make sure you wear your blue panties so I can't call you a liar." _Serena cracked back.

"Okay, a – who said I have blue panties and b – who's gonna whip me if I do?" Teri cast the line, hoping Serena would take the bait. Claire raised an eyebrow after hearing the abrupt turn in the conversation.

"_Meet me at the 41st Street Bus Terminal at 11 tomorrow morning and we may discuss that." _Serena said, a smile evident in her voice.

"You don't like driving there?" Teri asked.

"I've lived in New York City for ten years. I haven't even thought about owning a car." Serena said.

"Fair enough. Eleven a.m. it is. I'll even bring coffee." Teri said.

"Then make it ten. There's a coffee shop around the corner. We can sit and talk for a minute." Serena countered.

"Cool. I'll see you then… loser." Teri playfully said.

"_You just gave me an interesting idea for a wager."_ Serena said with an ominous tone. _"I'll see you at ten. Bye."_

"Bye." Teri said before hanging up.

"That sounded cozy." Claire said.

"It was." Teri said. "Not the electricity of Ashley, but it has an undercurrent of flirtiness. I like that too."

"Undercurrent?" Claire said. "You two were talking about blue panties and whippings. You are so gonna fuck her Sunday."

"Where did this foul mouth on you come from, young lady?" Teri joked. "That's not the demure young woman from Odessa, Texas that I know."

"The demure young woman from Odessa has become a wanton creature of sexual desire that has been made that way by the body tingling touch of the best Canadian import since Crown Royal." Claire proclaimed.

"Best Canadian import since Crown Royal." Teri repeated. "That's good. Can I borrow that one when I'm talking about Ashley?" She asked as they walked out of the bedroom and headed for the front door.

"Sure you can. But I get all the royalties, remember that?" Claire said.

"All of them? How about a 60-40 split?" Teri joked as she closed and locked the front door.

"80-20." Claire countered.

"Come on. 70-30." Teri came back.

"65-35 and I'll tell you what makes Raven scream." Claire sweetened the pot, knowing Teri's friendly crush on the hazel-eyed beauty.

"You got pictures?" Teri said.

"EWW! You perv!" Claire shot back.

"Just kidding! Just kidding!" Teri offered with a smile as they stepped onto the elevator for their afternoon in the city.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions, Warren & Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal, Tailwind Productions, Shaftesbury Films, Wolf Films, Studios USA Television, Universal Network Television and Epitome Pictures. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. **

**

* * *

**

_To cement a new friendship, especially between foreigners or persons of a different social world, a spark with which both were secretly charged must fly from person to person, and cut across the accidents of place and time._

_Cornelia Otis Skinner _

**Continental Drift**

_**Chapter 9**_

**Pregame Festivities**

It was just before nine on a cool Sunday morning in the city. In a little more than an hour, Teri would begin the journey that will end in East Rutherford, New Jersey in the hulking concrete structure known as Giants Stadium. As a lifelong fan of her hometown Washington Redskins, entering Giants Stadium was entering enemy territory. The sea of blue and white was sure to nauseate her in a matter of minutes. But today was about more than a football game between NFL rivals. It was about a certain blonde that she found to be worth sitting in the cold for.

Even as she smiled every time she thought about the date plus a day she spent with Ashley, the thought of what the day with Serena held in store came to the forefront of her mind. Yes, she regretted having sex with Ashley so soon. No, she didn't regret the orgasms that accompanied that sex. Yes, it was her intention, no matter if things got hot with Serena, to go slower this time. She knew that the very real possibility existed at the end of this date that she would find herself wanting to spend much time with both of them and she wanted to minimize any future damage that may or may not be done.

Teri was busy readying herself for her morning/afternoon date. She decided to wear her black Redskins sweatshirt with jeans and sneakers. She finished off her outfit with the burgundy number 26 Clinton Portis jersey and burgundy Redskins hat with the script "R" her brother sent her the Christmas before.

"I look gridiron sexy if I say so myself." Teri smirked as she looked herself in the mirror. Just then the phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Reese, almost ready for your big date?" _Claire said on the other end of the line.

"Don't make me more nervous than I already am." Teri said.

"_Teresa Lynette Winters is nervous? Wow, you must really have a thing for her!"_ Claire said.

"We haven't even gone out, Blondie!" Teri said. "I just want to make a good impression. I don't want to come off as immature. She is older than me, you know."

"_You're crazy as hell, but immature? No. I would never say that you're immature."_Claire reassured.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Teri said sarcastically. "But I gotta go. I'm meeting her in an hour."

"_Have fun. Love you." _Claire said cheerfully.

"Thanks Claire Bear. Love you too. Kiss Casey for me. One of those deep ones." Teri joked.

Claire began laughing. "Bye pervert!" She exclaimed before hanging up the phone. Teri smiled before hanging up the phone and grabbing her ID, keys and money before heading out the door.

About forty minutes later, Teri arrived at the 41st Street Terminal. Moments later she found herself in the coffee shop where she had agreed to meet Serena. She took off her cap to reveal her short blonde hair seconds before running her hand through it. Not to long ago she changed her hair color back to blonde from her natural brown that she had worn for the better part of the last year.

Her blue eyes shifted from the door to the surrounding patrons as she waited for her date. Her fingertips nervously strummed the wooden table top just before her cell phone rang. The caller ID indicated that either Raven or Chelsea were on the other end.

"Is this the thick mocha one or the strawberry vanilla one?" Teri asked playfully.

"_I'd say it's more like strawberry-mocha swirl right now." _Chelsea purred into the phone.

Teri rolled her eyes. "Jesus. You two would make rabbits blush, I swear!" Teri scoffed.

"_I can't help it. She intoxicates me."_ Chelsea continued purring.

"I can only hope to some day have someone open my nose as wide as Raven has yours open." Teri shot back with a smile.

Chelsea's initial response was to let out a sexy hum followed by a giggle before speaking. _"So has your date started yet?"_

"Not yet. I'm in a coffee shop waiting for her." Teri said. "I can't believe I'm a little nervous. Don't want to screw this up."

"_You'll be fine. I am not going to let anything bad happen to you." _Chelsea said. _"I owe a large part of my happiness to you and I am gonna make sure you get some in return."_

"What did I do to deserve a friend like you?" Teri asked.

"_You were yourself. That was enough for me." _Chelsea said.

"In case I haven't told you lately… I love you." Teri said. "Man! Ashley's on the other line."

"_I love you too. And so does Rae." _Chelsea said. _"Let us know how things went."_

"Will do. Bye." Teri said before switching over. "Hey Ash." Teri said with a grin.

"_Hey yourself."_ Ashley said. _"I know it's petty but I wanted to call and stake my claim before your date starts."_

"I appreciate your honesty. Duly noted." Teri said with a smirk. "How are you?"

"_Would I sound too needy if I said I was missing you?" _Ashley said.

"Not at all. I thought about you this morning. Good thoughts." Teri said with a smile. "How about I make you dinner on Tuesday?"

"_Sounds like I'll save my appetite for Tuesday." _Ashley said.

"Good. I'll call you." Teri said as she lifted her eyes toward the front door and locking them with the beautiful blonde that was her date for the day. "Later." Teri said softly and listening to Ashley's reply before hanging up the phone. "Hi." She said softly to Serena before embracing her. She then pulled back and looked at the blonde professor from head to toe. "With the exception of that hideous jacket you have on, you look great." Teri said, referring to the blue wool jacket Serena was wearing the had the block "NY" of the Giants on the breast, white leather sleeves and red, white and blue piping on the collar and cuffs.

"Considering your sickening ensemble, I'll take that as a compliment." Serena joked. "May I?" Serena asked motioning to the seat.

"Just for you." Teri said. "It's cold today. High in the forties. BRRRR!"

"Now you said you graduated from Maryland. You have to be used to this weather by now." Serena said as she motioned to one of the servers.

"Being used to it and liking it are two different things." Teri said. "If my company moved its headquarters to Guam, I'd be there in a heartbeat."

Serena chuckled. "I've always loved the cold. I burn easily." She said before turning to the server. "Grande, black please."

"The same. Two half and halves. Thanks." Teri replied. She then responded to Serena. "Come on. You, the beach, a bikini…"

"Me, the mountains and a pair of skis is more like it." Serena said.

"Ahh, a ski bunny!" Teri said. "Very nice."

"How about you? You ever hit the slopes?" Serena asked.

"No. Well… once. My ex took me once. She couldn't enjoy herself for picking me up every five minutes." Teri said.

"That's funny. You look like you'd be a natural." Serena noted.

"Now give me a softball and glove or a basketball, now you're in my wheelhouse." Teri said.

"I played softball in high school." Serena said. "My first love was tennis though."

"Are you good?" Teri asked.

"The commonwealth of Pennsylvania thinks so. They gave me three state championships, two varsity, one JV." Serena replied.

"Then challenging you to a match is out." Teri joked.

"You can challenge me. I won't beat you too bad." Serena said with a wry smile.

Teri returned the smile. "So if you don't mind me asking… why teaching and not practicing?"

Serena cocked her head to one side, briefly dropping it, lifting it when the server returned with their coffees. "I haven't given up on practicing. I'm just waiting for the right opportunity to come along. This is good for me right now. I love interacting with students that have three of the four P's… passion, presence and potential. My job is to help them develop the fourth P… polish." Serena said.

"Well Chelsea speaks very highly of you." Teri said.

"She's one of the ones that has it. She is going to be a star one day." Serena proclaimed.

"I'm sure she and Raven would love to hear that." Teri said.

"So Raven is her girlfriend?" Serena asked. Teri responded by pulling out a picture of the three of them and handing it to Serena. "Wow. Beautiful women do travel in packs."

"If I wasn't spoken for when I met them, I would have made a move on one of them." Teri said.

"So why aren't you spoken for? You look like you could take your pick of eligible women in this city." Serena said.

"Really?" Teri said as she sweetened and sipped her coffee. "Could you tell the rest of the city? I don't think they know that."

"I think I'll keep this secret to myself." Serena said. Teri smiled. "So are you from Maryland?"

"Born and raised. How about you? What part of the Keystone state are you from?" Teri inquired.

"Just outside of Pittsburgh." Serena said. "My father would sometimes go across the state line in to Maryland to hunt." Both women took an opportunity to take generous swigs from their coffee. "There is something that I have been dying to ask you since we met."

"Yes they're real." Teri quickly deadpanned causing an explosive laugh to come from Serena that she quickly covered her mouth to suppress. Teri chuckled and took another swig of her coffee as Serena recovered.

"Oh, you are good. I am gonna have to stay on my toes with you." Serena said laughing. "What I have been dying to ask you is what made you ask out an old lady like me."

"You have mirrors in your house so I won't even answer that." Teri said.

"Seriously, I've got nine, ten years on you. What do you want with me?" Serena inquired.

"You exude this quiet undercurrent of sensuality that I picked up on. It's very attractive." Teri said warmly. "That and you can rock a black skirt." Serena smiled and blushed slightly. "What made you say yes to my coffee offer?"

"I felt like there was something else there with you, besides the obvious fun and sexy exterior." Serena said.

"I… want to tell you something, in the interest of fairness…" Teri started.

"What's her name?" Serena asked.

"Huh?" Teri said.

"You were about to tell me that you are seeing someone else. I just want to know what her name is so I'm not surprised when I hear it." Serena said.

Teri looked at Serena incredulously before sheepishly answering, "Ashley."

"One more question that will determine the course of this afternoon and tonight." Serena said. "Are you two exclusive?"

"No." Teri answered.

"Then I've got some flirting at a football game to do. Let's go." Serena said.

Teri smiled a warm, relieved smile and stood up from the table at the same time as Serena. The older blonde dropped a ten-dollar bill on the table before they headed out into the thirty-nine degree morning. They began walking toward the bus stop where a line was quickly forming for the shuttle to the Meadowlands. Just before they reached the corner, Serena abruptly stopped causing Teri to stop with her.

"Everything okay?" Teri asked.

"Yeah." Serena said. "I just have to do something before we leave." Serena turned to Teri and gently cupped her face before giving her a soft kiss on the lips that lingered for a moment. She then pulled back, re-engaging for a mini-kiss before stepping back for good.

Teri was taken aback by the surprise kiss and the star-inducing effect it had on her and her speech reflected it. "N-Not that… I'm not… appreciative, but what was that for?" Teri asked softly.

"Just throwing out a little gasoline. Now we'll see if one of us has a match." Serena said with a hint of seductiveness in her smile before offering her hand for Teri to take as they continued to the bus stop.

Raven and Chelsea were snuggled up on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket as Raven flipped through the channels. Sunday afternoon was a snuggle day for them as long as no test or project loomed on the Monday or Tuesday that followed. The bond between Raven and Chelsea grew stronger and stronger by the day. Even the minor skirmishes and mini-fights they had only drew them closer together. Individually, both of them had begun to contemplate life after graduation, neither of them had voiced their thoughts in fear of the response of the other. They chose to live in the present and the blissful happiness that it offered them.

"Football… football… fantasy football… college football… old football… Damnit, Chels! There's nothing but football on today!" Raven scoffed.

"Rae, it is Sunday… in September. Football is America's temple." Chelsea said quietly. "Turn to the Style Network. You know they don't have any football on."

"You're right." Raven said softly, instantly losing her irritated attitude. "I don't know why I get worked up like that."

Chelsea shifted her position slightly and stretched. "That's because you know I think it's sexy."

"I won't argue with you there." Raven said. "You know, for a skinny chick, you sure are warm."

"Rae. Am I really… that skinny?" Chelsea said, slightly pressing herself into Raven, allowing the darker girl to feel her womanly curves.

"Well… you're not… that skinny." Raven purred as she leaned over almost nose-to-nose with Chelsea.

"Don't start none, won't be none." Chelsea said.

"You stealin' my lines now?" Raven said.

"Yeah, I'm stealin' your lines. What are you gonna do about it?" Chelsea challenged.

"I'll show you what I'm about to do." Raven leaned in and began to kiss Chelsea when the door bell rang.

"Saved by the bell." Chelsea said.

"My name's not Zack and your name's not Kelly." Raven joked as she leaned in to kiss Chelsea deeply. The door bell rang again twice in succession.

"You better get that." Chelsea said.

Raven sighed as she sat up and untangled herself from Chelsea. She then dropped her voice as she stood up and began walking with a pimp over to the door. "Gone wait until my joint get hard then 'gone ring the bell." Raven said in a deep voice causing Chelsea to crack up laughing. Raven then brought her thumb up to her nose, swiping it twice in thug fashion before opening the door.

"Hey y'all. Am I interrupting anything?" Eddie said cheerfully.

"Eddie? I thought you were leaving last night." Raven said as she motioned for him to come inside.

"JWill decided to stay one more night. We're leaving this afternoon." Eddie said. "I just came to say goodbye to Mikki."

"And us!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Of course you!" Eddie said.

"You really like her don't you?" Chelsea said.

"Chels, you have no idea." Eddie said with an all-consuming passion in his voice.

"You weren't mad the other night when things didn't… conclude?" Raven asked.

"Naw. I'm glad she stopped. I want her first time to be right… special… when she's ready." Eddie said.

"If I wasn't head over heels in love with Raven, I'd fuck you." Chelsea said non-chalantly. Both Raven and Eddie whipped their heads around toward Chelsea, shocked that something so profanely to-the-point came from her lips.

"Why didn't you say that three years ago?" Eddie exclaimed.

"See Rae, told you he wanted to tap this." Chelsea said, popping her hip out toward them as she said 'tap this'.

"Since when did you start sounding so much like Rae?" Eddie asked.

"Eddie! You didn't know I had black in me?" Chelsea replied.

"Yeah, almost every night." Raven said out of the corner of her mouth with a smirk.

Eddie tilted his head up and scrunched his face as if he smelled something foul. "Ya nasty! Both of ya!"

"You know you love it!" Raven said.

"Yeah I do." Eddie said. "Well, I'm gonna say goodbye to Miss Roman now." Eddie stepped forward to embrace Raven. "Take care of yourselves. I miss you and I love you."

"We'll come visit before Christmas." Raven said just before releasing the hug.

"Be sweet Chels." Eddie said as he hugged the redhead.

"I don't know any other way." Chelsea responded. "Good seeing you again."

"Me too." Eddie said warmly before releasing the hug.

"Tell Mikki to stop by when she gets a chance." Raven said.

"Will do. Love you." Eddie said.

"Love you too." Raven replied. "BYE!" Both women said in unison as the door closed.

Eddie stepped across the hallway to knock on Mikki's door. He took a deep breath before he rang her door bell. There was something about her that took his breath away. She had a way of looking at him that made him forget everything and everyone around him. The fact that she was about six inches taller than him didn't matter. She made him feel ten feet tall when he was with her.

He smiled to himself as he remembered the nervous look on her face during their intimate encounter from two nights earlier. He couldn't remember seeing anything more beautiful in his life and he wanted to see that again. Eddie was beginning to fall for Mikki… hard. The last thing he wanted to do was leave, just when things were beginning to heat up with her. Then again, the thought of going home to tell his mother he flunked out of college because he fell in love was even less appealing.

With all of those thoughts concluding their run through his head, he rang the door bell. What seemed like an interminable fifteen seconds passed before the door slowly opened. There she stood. Mikki had on a burgundy silk robe and, as best as Eddie could tell, nothing else. She answered the door with the same look in her eyes she had just before she invited Eddie in on their date.

"Hi." Eddie said with a warm smile.

"Hi." Mikki said with a look of burning lust in her eyes.

"I hope I didn't disturb you. I just wanted to say goodbye." Eddie said. Mikki didn't immediately say anything. She simply bore a hole through Eddie with her eyes. In that instant, Eddie felt the air around where he was standing thicken. He had definitely interrupted something. He was hoping that he had interrupted what he thought he had interrupted.

"I was a little… busy… but I'm glad you're here. Come in." Mikki said.

_Don't go there. Don't go there. Don't go there. _Eddie said to himself. "Anything I can help you with?" _You went there. _Eddie said to himself.

"You're not stupid. You just want me to say it." Mikki purred. Eddie had not seen her like this before. He decided to call her bluff.

"So say it." Eddie said softly.

Eddie saw Mikki's eyes lighten from a dark brown to a softer brown. "I was back in my bedroom… thinking about our date the other night… and how I should have let you… finish." Mikki said, the tone of her voice and the look in her eyes leaving no doubt about her intentions.

"You were?" Eddie asked coolly. His interior, however, did not match his exterior as his insides were doing flips. His pulse was pounding in his ears. It was taking all of his efforts to concentrate on the sound of Mikki's voice.

"Yeah." Mikki replied with icy hot sexuality. "I **thought** about it three times already this morning." Eddie felt his mouth go dry. "You're just in time for number four." Mikki purred.

"Are you sure about this?" Eddie asked.

"I said to myself that if you showed up this morning, that it was a sign." Mikki said. "I've never been so sure. Lock the door and follow me."

Eddie did exactly as he was told to do as he followed the gorgeous brunette down the hallway. He was about to cross the threshold into Mikki's bedroom when he was snapped out of his haze.

"Stop." Mikki said, pointing at him to stay where he was. She slowly backed away from him until she was at the foot of the bed. She then slowly undid the tie on her robe allowing it to fall open and then away from her shoulders to the floor in one motion. Eddie drank in the magnificently tall, thick but toned figure that stood before him. She then sat down on the bed and slowly crawled toward the headboard on her back. "I don't know what's gotten into me this morning. But whatever it is, I want you to join it."

Eddie tried to slowly disrobe but adrenaline and the intoxicating scent of Mikki that filled the room got the best of him as he began to rush.

"Eddie. I'm not going anywhere." Mikki said as she brought her hand to her center, giving Eddie an impromptu show. Her breath hitched in her throat as she touched herself for the first time in front of him. Eddie finished undressing and joined Mikki on the black cotton comforter. He lowered his head to slowly kiss her; however, she leaned up to meet him, roughly kissing him. During these hungry kisses, it clicked in Eddie's brain that the soft, sweet first time that he had envisioned with her was not going to go down in such a fashion.

"Pick up… where you left off." Mikki said breathlessly between kisses.

Eddie thought back to two evenings earlier on Mikki's couch and what almost transpired there…

**FLASHBACK**

_It was then in Mikki's mind that another wave of nervousness began. One huge barrier in her mind had been breached. Eddie began trailing kisses slowly down her torso. Mikki's rapid heartbeat had my God! He's about to go down on me! Mikki thought to herself. The closer Eddie came to her bellybutton, the faster her heart beat. The hammering of her pulse inside her head was almost as loud to her as the instrumental jazz softly playing on the stereo._

_Mikki was tingling all over. The nervousness, the excitement, the anticipation were overwhelming… _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Eddie began his southerly descent on Mikki's body for the second time in three days. He kissed along her collarbone as he listened and felt for any signs of stopping on her part. Feeling none, he continued to the swells of her breasts, kissing around the areole causing them to harden as he felt her body squirm beneath his. He took one of the chocolate nipples into his mouth and sucked deeply, nearly causing her to spasm off the bed.

"God that feels so good." Mikki breathlessly uttered. "Wish you… could do that all day."

"I can." Eddie said softly.

"Unh-uh." Mikki said. "Other… plans for… that mouth."

"Like what?" Eddie teased.

"Lower." Mikki cooed. Eddie began planting soft kisses down her torso. "Lower." She purred as Eddie reached the top of her stomach. He could feel her stomach quivering in nervous anticipation but felt no resistance from the wavy-haired beauty as he ventured further. "My… girlfriend said… it… feels like… the fucking bomb… if it's done right."

By the end of her sentence, Eddie had reached Mikki's bikini line, further than he got on Friday. He placed a combination kiss-lick just above the small strip of hair that led to her center before slowly lifting his head and locking eyes with his new lover.

"Your girlfriend is right." Eddie said before lowering his head and placing a soft kiss where no one had kissed before.

Hot enough for you? You can tell by where I left off that the scene is not over yet. It is continued in chapter 10. I'll bring it to you. But first, you know what you have to do. PLEASE REVIEW. And by the way, thank you for reading and reviewing so far.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions, Warren & Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal, Tailwind Productions, Shaftesbury Films, Wolf Films, Studios USA Television, Universal Network Television and Epitome Pictures. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**Author's Note: Just in case someone from FOX TV or the National Football League reads fan fiction and comes across this story… The names of the teams and descriptions of the game are property of the NFL, any rebroadcast, retransmission or any other use of their property without the expressed written permission of the NFL is strictly prohibited. **

**However, the characters in this story and what they are doing are property of Triple L and any bitching and complaining by the NFL or any other entity without my expressed written consent is not only prohibited but will be met with a sledgehammer to the face.**

**

* * *

**

_Love is the same as like except you feel sexier. _

_Judith Viorst_

**Continental Drift**

_**Chapter 10**_

**Foxes' NFL Sunday**

Mikki arched her back and purred loudly as Eddie's lips contacted her warm center for the first time. In her mind, the first kiss was as good as advertised. The second was even better. Kisses three through six exceeded all expectations. When the tip of Eddie's tongue snuck out to slowly flick her swollen bud for the first time, Mikki knew that this would become one of her favorite pastimes. Mikki began to softly cry out as she experienced this new sensation. The soft cries of pleasure began to slowly build as the warm feeling of arousal coursed through her body.

The building cries of pleasure moved to a crescendo as Eddie's tongue expertly swept across the very stimulated bundle of nerves, down the slick folds of her labia and back again. The overwhelming sensations had the tall beauty clutching the sheets, chest heaving from the labored breathing of lovemaking, the panting growing shorter and more pronounced by the minute. Another minute or two passed before Mikki's body could resist the stimulation no longer.

"Oh… god… I… I…" The words that Mikki breathlessly uttered were her last before a powerful orgasm overtook her, causing her body to shudder in delight.

Eddie lifted his head to see Mikki with her eyes closed, breathing through her mouth with a look of serene beauty etched on her face as her body descended from its orgasmic plateau. Without opening her eyes, she slowly brought her right hand down to caress the top of Eddie's head, her fingertips sweeping down to touch his cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down at Eddie, her eyes as wide open and accepting as humanly possible. Eddie looked up at her and smiled sweetly. Before he could say anything, however, the queen of the sexy one-word utterances had another one for young Mister Thomas.

"Encore." Mikki said softly, her eyes indicating a fire that was rekindling itself inside her. Taking his cue, Eddie lowered his head and took Mikki's clit into his mouth and flicked his tongue several times. "Shit!" Mikki said with surprise in her voice over the different but pleasant feeling. She repeated herself when Eddie gently sucked her clit for the first time moments later.

Her body continued to ride the wave of pleasure it was on until it reached its second break point of the morning. "I'm… gonna come again!" Mikki whisper-yelled just before her second climax with Eddie surged through her. Much like the first time, Mikki's eyes were closed as a satisfied smile crept across her lips. Once again, Mikki looked down at Eddie sweetly and motioned for him with her finger. "C'mere." She said softly before Eddie slowly made his way up toward her. She slid down slightly so her head could rest on his shoulder, but not before capturing him in a kiss, humming her approval of tasting herself on his lips.

"So far, so good." Mikki said with a smile.

"I take it by you saying that that we aren't done yet." Eddie playfully said.

"Not by a long shot." Mikki said. "In for a dime, in for a dollar."

"You set the pace. Go as fast or as slow as you want. Okay?" Eddie offered.

"You are too sweet." Mikki said, placing a small kiss on Eddie's chin.

"You make it easy to be." Eddie countered. "I really like you and… I want this to be special for you."

"It already is." Mikki said. "Make love to me Eddie." She cupped Eddie's face gently as their lips met, eyes fixed on one another just before the moment of contact.

For the next half an hour, Eddie and Mikki engaged in slightly awkward but sweet and tender lovemaking. Mikki savored every sight, every sound, every nuance of this new and exciting experience. And when all was done, warm smiles and a cuddly embrace remained.

"Was it what you expected?" Eddie asked softly.

"No." Mikki replied with equal softness. "Not even close… It was so much more. Thank you."

"I should be thanking you for allowing me to be your first." Eddie said.

"After our first date I knew you were going to be the one." Mikki said. Eddie smiled. "And the two and the three and…" Mikki continued causing both of them to chuckle. "I don't mean to rush you at all, but aren't you gonna miss your ride?"

"You think I'm just gonna make love to you and leave?" Eddie asked. "I'm a big boy. I can get back to Philly on my own. Besides, there's no other place I want to be right now." Mikki smiled and gently closed her eyes. "I'm gonna miss you when I'm gone." Eddie said. Mikki opened her eyes and looked up at Eddie before leaning up and softly kissing him on the lips.

"I hope I didn't suck too bad." Mikki said self-consciously.

"You were wonderful…" Eddie said reassuringly.

"I mean, I didn't suck at all… maybe next time…" Mikki's rambling double entendre made Eddie chuckle. "If you want there to be a next time…" Eddie ended her rambling with a long, sensual kiss. When they broke apart, Mikki uttered in pleasant exasperation, "I love the way you shut me up."

"I could listen to you talk all day." Eddie said.

"So how long do I have you for?" Mikki asked.

"I can leave at 7 and make it home in plenty of time." Eddie said.

"I know you haven't hung out with Chelsea and Raven in a while. Why don't we see if they want to go to lunch." Mikki said.

"I'm glad you get along with them." Eddie said.

"I couldn't ask for better neighbors or friends. After all, if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have met you." Mikki offered.

"They are pretty special. I really love them. They're like family." Eddie said.

"Well let's go have a family reunion before you leave." Mikki said with a smile.

"You know, you're pretty special yourself." Eddie said.

"I feel special around you." Mikki said, locking eyes with Eddie for a moment before snapping herself out of it. "I'm… going to take a shower before I'm not able to get out of this bed."

"Good idea." Eddie said with a smirk. "I'll just lay here and plan my next trip to come see you."

"You better." Mikki said playfully before kissing Eddie again and getting up to go to the bathroom.

When she left, Eddie lay on his back with his arms tucked behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. _"Is it possible to be in love this soon?" _Eddie thought to himself. _"It must be, because I think I am."_

The bus let out at the edge of the parking lot at Giants Stadium and the ladies, along with sixty other fans disembarked and headed inside to join seventy thousand others inside the cavernous stadium.

"I will give this to you. You are a brave woman, coming in here wearing that." Serena said referring to Teri's jersey.

"Let me see you walk into FedEx Field with an Eli Manning jersey on." Teri challenged.

"Been there, done that. Two years ago." Serena countered.

"You've got an answer for everything don't you?" Teri asked with a smirk.

"No. I haven't solved the riddle that is Teri Winters. But the day is young." Serena said.

"I'm tougher than a two-dollar steak." Teri said.

"You're a kitten." Serena said. "I did like the JR reference, though."

"You watch wrestling too?" Teri asked incredulously.

"When I'm home on Monday nights." Serena said as they reached the turnstiles.

"Serena, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Teri borrowed from Humphrey Bogart as she entered the stadium.

Close to four hours, four beers, two hot dogs, two set of hoarse vocal chords and a Redskins victory later, the two women stepped off the bus on 41st Street.

"That was an incredible game! Shaun Suisham is my hero!" Teri said, referring to the Redskins' kicker who kicked the game-winning field goal as time expired.

"The Deadskins just got lucky, that's all. Every dog has its day." Serena deadpanned.

"Woof-woof!" Teri teased. "We're gonna be barking all the way to first place, baby!

"It's still a long season, I wouldn't bark too loud." Serena said.

"You know what is barking loud? My feet. They are killing me!" Teri said.

"Well how about we go rest them at my place over dinner." Serena said.

"You would dare invite a Redskin fan into your sacred lair of Giants fandom?" Teri joked.

"You're not as obnoxious as some, so I guess it'll be all right." Serena said with a smile. "Now those damned Cowboys fans…"

"I'd like to take one of the points of that star…" Teri started.

Serena quickly picked up the baton. "Shine it up real nice…"

Teri continued. "Turn that sumbitch sideways…"

And they both finished the diatribe. "AND SHOVE IT STRAIGHT UP THEIR CANDY ASSES!" Both women began laughing hysterically as they walked down the street celebrating their successful re-enactment of one of The Rock's signature monologues.

"OH MY GOD!" Teri said, still laughing. "YOU are funny as hell!"

"Well thank goodness I am a better cook than I am a comedienne." Serena said chuckling. "Let's go. I don't live too far from here."

Twenty-five minutes later they arrived at Serena's modestly beautiful apartment at 85th and Madison Avenue on the Upper East Side. As she stepped inside, Teri took noted of all the rich cherry wood finishing and the abundance of white – white leather furniture; white area rug over hardwood in front of the sofa and stark white walls with art prominently displayed.

As Serena closed and locked the front door, she pulled her tennis shoes off and sat them by the coat rack. Without prompting, Teri took the visual cue and did the same before venturing further.

"Please, have a seat." Serena said as she headed for the kitchen. "You want something to drink? I've got wine… beer… fruit juice… water…"

"Water will be great. Thanks." Teri said before switching gears. "I love your place."

"Thanks. I've had it for a few years now… Here you go." Serena said before offering a bottle of water to her guest. "I bought it right after I went into private practice…" Serena glanced over and saw her message light blinking. "Excuse me for a second." Teri was about to get up to give her privacy when Serena waved her hand for her to stay put.

"_Serena, this is Jack McCoy. I know I haven't spoken to you in a while. I hope everything is okay with you. When you get this message, please give me a call. It's important. I am in the office tonight until 10. My number is still the same. Take care. Bye."_

"_END OF MESSAGES."_

"Jack McCoy. Chelsea told me that he was your old boss." Teri said.

"He was." Serena said. "It must really be important for him to call me on a Sunday. I'm sorry. Would you mind if…"

"Go ahead. I'm not going anywhere." Teri said with a smile.

Serena returned the smile and picked up the cordless. She began walking down the hall toward the bedroom and dialed. Teri took the opportunity to stand up and look around the apartment. She walked over to a tall bookcase that had rows of books above and below two shelves full of pictures. Some of them were obviously taken at work. She was in several pictures with two men, one an older man in his early sixties and another that appeared to be in his early fifties. She figured that they were Arthur Branch and Jack McCoy respectively. _"No chances of an office romance there." _Teri said to herself.

She then spied several pictures of Serena with several other women, all strikingly beautiful, who appeared to be attorneys and detectives. One of the women was a tall brunette who looked like a natural runner. Another was a redhead, slightly taller than Serena. Another picture showed Serena with a thin but curvy blonde with tortoiseshell glasses and yet another with Serena and a short-haired brunette in tight jeans with a badge on her hip and a solidly built man next to her that Teri assumed to be her partner.

Teri's eyes then fell to the shelf below "the police shelf". Those pictures all appeared to be family photos. There were shots of a smiling Serena with two people she deduced were Serena's parents at an anniversary celebration, Serena with several men and women around her age that could be siblings or cousins and one of Serena in what appeared to be an off-the-shoulder top looking over her shoulder at the camera, mouth closed, eyes wide and expressive. That last picture struck Teri as one that someone could turn into a portrait.

Moments later, Serena quietly emerged from the bedroom and noticed Teri's perusal of her picture shelves.

"I see you found Vanity Central." Serena said tongue-in-cheek.

"You, vane? Please. I've got more pictures on my corkboard at work." Teri said. "You do keep some beautiful company though." Teri said pointing to the pictures of the women she noticed earlier.

"I've said that to myself on more than one occasion." Serena said. She then set out to identify the women for Teri. "This is Abbie Carmichael." Serena pointed to the tall brunette. "She was Jack's ADA before me. And this is Casey Novak, ADA for the special victims unit – sex crimes, children, etcetera. She is an awesome softball player." Serena said in describing the redhead. "And this is Alex Cabot, Casey's predecessor." Serena turning her attention to the blonde with the glasses.

"Now I want this one to handcuff me!" Teri said pointing to the short-haired brunette in the jeans.

"Ahhh, Olivia Benson. That's her partner Eliot Stabler with her." Serena said with a smile and a nod of the head. "That woman has the most lethal strut in the one-six." Serena said, referring to the 16th Precinct, home of Manhattan's Special Victims Unit. "She could melt ice with the way she switches her hips."

"I bet." Teri said. "So… have you ever seen her… legal briefs?"

Serena laughed. "Wow! I haven't heard that one in a while! No, I haven't. They are all like sisters to me. I know Casey and Abbie are straight, but there have been rumors about Liv and Alex, together."

"Huh. I wouldn't have thought that by looking at them. But, I guess opposites do attract." Teri said.

"Sometimes." Serena said as she quietly studied Teri.

"So was everything okay with your old boss, if you don't mind me asking." Teri said.

"I don't mind at all. Actually, I need an impartial opinion." Serena said as she led them over to the couch. She sat down on the sofa, draping her right arm over the back of the couch and folding her right leg in front of her while hanging her left leg off the couch. Teri sat opposite her, mirroring her position.

"I'm all ears." Teri said.

"Jack just told me that Arthur Branch retired Friday and that he has been appointed interim District Attorney by the mayor." Serena said. "And he wants me to come back as his Executive ADA."

"Wow! But… didn't he fire you?" Teri asked.

"No. Arthur did. Jack didn't want me to leave. We didn't always see eye to eye, but he appreciated the debate more than Arthur did. I don't think Arthur was ever comfortable with me." Serena recalled.

"So you're torn between your new love of teaching and your loyalty to Jack." Teri said.

"I don't know if it's loyalty to Jack. I… felt like I made a difference. I felt like I was looking out for those who couldn't look out for themselves." Serena said.

"So it looks like you have to decide whether you should teach the next generation how to look out for the helpless among us or pick up the baton that was snatched from you and move forward." Teri advised.

Serena cocked her head to the side in thought as she gazed at her date. "Are you sure you're only twenty-five?" Serena asked, indirectly complimenting Teri's insightful advice.

"Let me count the rings." Teri said playfully as she lifted her jersey and t-shirt up, looked down and touched her index finger to her stomach.

In an instant, Serena felt her heat rise as she slowly brought her hand forward and lightly brushed Teri's stomach with her fingertips. "I… can help you count if you want." Serena said in a low, silky voice that she had not previously used with the younger blonde. Not meaning to, Teri audibly shuddered at Serena's touch. Promising herself that she would be on her best behavior with Serena after sleeping with Ashley on their first date and the day after, Teri lowered her head slightly and closed her eyes.

Teri's eyes did not re-open until she felt the crook of a soft, sweet smelling finger lift her chin. Serena had closed the distance between them and delivered a gentle kiss that was light in physicality but heavy in feeling.

Teri melted into the warm, sensual kiss and all the feelings that came with it. However, just before reaching her own personal point of no return, she caught herself and pulled back.

"I'm sorry… I…" Teri started.

"No." Serena said softly. "I'm sorry. I was a little presumptuous."

"If this were a week ago, a few days ago, we wouldn't be talking right now, but I need to slow myself down. It wasn't you… believe me, it wasn't you." Teri said.

"It's okay. I understand." Serena said.

"I… think I'm gonna go now. I suddenly don't trust myself tonight." Teri said as she slowly rose to her feet and began walking over to the coat rack to retrieve her shoes. Serena stood and followed a couple of paces behind her. "I had a great time today." Teri said as she slipped her shoes on.

"Maybe we can do that again sometime." Serena said softly.

"Definitely." Teri said.

"Can I call you this week? Maybe we can do something?" Serena asked as Teri took one final step toward the door.

"Absolutely." Teri said with a mix of anticipation, awe and a hint of desire in her voice as she turned to face Serena to say goodbye. Serena stepped forward and slowly pressed her lips to Teri, again sending Teri's needle haywire. When they broke apart, Teri bit her bottom lip and flashed a grin. "For a Giants fan, you sure know how to kiss."

"That's not all I know how to do." Serena said slyly and she leaned past Teri to open the door. Serena slowly opened the door but not before Teri decided to deliver a parting shot.

Teri put her lips to Serena's ear and whispered, "I can do more than kiss too." Teri then briefly captured Serena's earlobe between her teeth, giving it the most gentle graze and suck before withdrawing. This caused the older woman to shudder and softly draw breath between her teeth.

Serena's eyes began to glaze slightly as she eyed Teri. "Goodnight Teri. Be safe going home."

"Night Serena. I will. Call me." Teri said. Serena nodded and smiled before closing the door. Teri dropped her head and began shaking it. "Wow. That would have been…"

Serena stood on the other side of the door surprised by the physical reaction she just had to the young woman that just left her apartment. Unbeknownst to her, the word that she was about to utter would complete the sentence that Teri had just started on the other side of the door. Serena whispered to herself, "Amazing."

* * *

**So Teri has gone on two dates with two different women and had a ball with both. What's a girl to do? What do you think? Have you gone to my profile page to answer my poll question? The question is: Whom should Teri choose? Ashley, Serena, Neither or Both. REVIEW THIS CHAPTER THEN GO VOTE! The poll won't close until I post the chapter before I reveal what happens with Teri's dilemma. In the meantime, our girls will be back in action in chapter 11. Raven and Chelsea are next! Thanks for riding with me. This has been fun!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions, Warren & Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal, Tailwind Productions, Shaftesbury Films, Wolf Films, Studios USA Television, Universal Network Television and Epitome Pictures. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**Author's Note: Chapter eleven will pick up three months after Chapter ten left off. That would put us a couple of weeks before Christmas. In those three months, Eddie and Mikki continued their long distance relationship, Casey and Claire's relationship continued to transition from smoldering to red hot to white hot. Raven and Chelsea have been, well, Raven and Chelsea, loving each other with absolute devotion to one another. And Teri? **

**There is an old saying that goes, "You can't have your cake and eat it too." Don't tell that to Teri. She has successfully juggled dating Ashley and Serena while getting closer to both of them. She has been loving life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness but knows deep down that she has a HUGE decision looming. What is a girl to do?**

**It is with all of those elements going on that we pickup the story. I have something in mind that I want to do. Please don't kill me but I think it's time. Here is chapter eleven. **

**

* * *

**

**Continental Drift**

_**Chapter 11**_

**Manifest Destiny**

Three weeks remained before Christmas and there was a buzz in the air. The only holiday that Raven and Chelsea enjoyed more than Thanksgiving, due to the accompanying Black Friday and Cyber Monday shopping sales, was Christmas. Both of them loved to decorate and went all out to do so. They scoured every major, and minor, retail store that sold decorations for just the right ones that would set off their apartment.

Before they and all of their friends traveled home for the holidays, the young women decided to throw a Christmas party in their apartment. It wouldn't be anything big, just friends. Eddie was driving up from Philadelphia to join them before flying out to San Francisco with Raven and Chelsea. Mikki would be heading to DC to spend the holidays with her parents. Claire was headed off to Texas while Casey would be heading due north to Toronto. Teri gave thought to tagging along with Claire to the Bennet homestead but decided against it. And despite prodding from her oldest brother, she refused to set foot in her parents' home given her relationship, or lack thereof, with her father.

Raven was particularly happy on this particular December day after being told by Donna Cabonna that she was being considered to accompany Donna as an assistant to next season's Fashion Week in Paris. It was a golden opportunity for the furthering of her career aspirations and she was ready to take full advantage of it. Raven had already called Chelsea with the good news and was looking forward to celebrating with the gorgeous redhead in person.

It was around six in the evening. Chelsea was in the kitchen preparing her favorite fish dish, grilled tilapia, when she heard keys jingling in the lock.

"HO HO HO! Merry Christmas!" The artificially deep and jolly voice of Raven echoed in the apartment as she came in with arms loaded full of bags.

"Oh Santa! What big packages you have?" Chelsea said as she began to unburden Raven of her bags.

"Why don't you come sit on Santa's lap and tell her about it." Raven said, still using her Santa voice.

"You are not gonna make me burn this tilapia!" Chelsea replied.

"Well, in that case…" Raven purred in her normal voice as she slipped her hands around Chelsea's waist. Chelsea instinctively put her hands around Raven's neck with non-stick spatula still in hand. "Let me set something else on fire." They then slowly brought their lips together, melting into a passionate kiss.

As they broke the kiss, Chelsea licked her lips and grinned. "I wish Christmas happened every day."

"Everyday is Christmas with you." Raven said as she planted a soft kiss on Chelsea's lips.

Chelsea sighed lovingly. "I… better turn this fish." Raven nodded as Chelsea turned around and walked back over to the stove. "So when is Donna gonna tell you for sure?"

"Some time next week." Raven responded. "I tell you Chels, this is the chance of a lifetime! AAARRGGHH! I am so excited! And you are so coming with me!"

"Rae! I can't go to Paris! I can't afford it." Chelsea reasoned.

"You said you couldn't go to Las Vegas with me and look what happened." Raven said with confidence. "Where there's Rae, there's a way."

Chelsea chuckled. "I guess I should know that by now, after all these years."

"That's right!" Raven exclaimed. "Paris. Chels, can you imagine it? The Champs- Élysées, the Arc de Triomphe, Avenue Montaigne…mmm…" Just then, Raven suddenly stopped talking and put her hand to her stomach.

Chelsea noticed the abrupt halt in the conversation and looked over her shoulder. "Rae? You okay sweetie?"

Raven put one finger up to signal to Chelsea that she needed a minute to collect herself. She had a slightly confused look on her face as she began to speak. "Yeah. Just had a wave of nausea. I'll be okay."

"You're not pregnant are you?" Chelsea joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

Raven glared at Chelsea for a second and raised an eyebrow. "Unless you've started holding sperm in your…"

"Ooookay! I get the message. You're not pregnant. Please hold that thought… forever." Chelsea responded. "So what's in the bags?"

"Wrapping paper, bows, name tags and I picked up a few small things to include in people's gifts." Raven said.

"Is… my gift in there?" Chelsea asked expectantly.

"Your gift is securely located at 519 Miranda Place in San Francisco, California. Thank you very much." Raven said.

"You mean you don't trust me?" Chelsea said, pretending to be hurt.

"If you knew your gift was in this apartment, you would tear the place up looking for it." Raven said.

"No I wouldn't!" Chelsea said before relenting. "Okay, I would. But only because that meant that I could give you your gift that much sooner."

"Speaking of which…" Raven started.

"Not until the party." Chelsea said. "Now go wash up. Dinner's almost ready." With that Chelsea turned to finish the salad she was preparing. Raven, however, didn't move. She just stood there looking at Chelsea with an interested look in her eyes. "Rae, don't start. I've got hot food on the stove. I can't play with you right now."

"I just had a mental image of you, an apron, that spatula, black heels, thigh-high stockings with the seam running down the back and nothing else." Raven cooed.

Chelsea froze in place as she allowed the image and the feeling of warmth that accompanied her rise in libido to wash over her. "Go… wash… now or we won't make it to dinner and we have guests coming in three hours." Chelsea ordered, desperately trying to suppress the urge to tackle her lover.

Raven grinned her sexy, satisfied grin. "All right. I'm goin'." Raven turned to walk out when she exclaimed, "OHH…", and then choked it back.

"Rae?"

"I'm alright Chels. My stomach just flipped. That's all. I'm okay." Raven said for the second time in five minutes. "See! All better. Now I'm going to wash up. MMUUAAHH!" Raven assured Chelsea, punctuating her statement by blowing Chelsea a kiss.

That did nothing to assuage the growing sense of worry that was filling Chelsea's gut. Something seemed to be wrong with her Rae. "Baby, please tell me what's wrong with you." Chelsea softly pleaded as she stood alone in the kitchen.

Later that same night...

Twas the week before Christmas and all through the place, Casey and Claire were scurrying to go out post haste. They were headed to Raven's for a party so grand, as the fairest maidens in the concrete land. So they hustled and bustled, avoiding the ice, stirring all the creatures, including the mice. To the store they went, with a fistful of cash, and just a quickly, they were gone in a flash. They dipped down into the subway, with the utmost of care, in the hopes that at the party, their friends would be there. In the subway car, with its whistles and squeaks, Casey turned to Claire, and began to speak.

"I am gonna miss you so much." Casey said in her cute voice.

"I'll miss you too." Claire said. "Don't go further than five feet from your phone. I'm gonna text you and call you a lot."

"And send me naughty pictures of yourself?" Casey asked expectantly.

"Casey! I would never…" The wheels then began turning in Claire's head. "You like that? I mean, you'd want me to do that?"

Casey looked at her younger girlfriend and shrugged, blushing slightly. "I don't know." Casey mumbled. "It'd be kinda hot."

Claire squirmed slightly. "Mmmm. Got me kinda hot thinking about it." Claire said. Her face then lit up with an epiphany. "You know what? We both have web cams."

"I never thought about that." Casey purred, sliding over closer to Claire. "We could put on a show for each other. Damn! Gets me fucking hot thinking about it!" Casey whisper-yelled.

"Casey?" Claire exclaimed, shocked at Casey's liberal use of such blue language.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me." Casey said with an oops-did-I-say-that expression on her face.

"I must really have a potty mouth." Claire said.

"And I love every delectably… dirty… square inch of it." Casey said as she leaned in to kiss Claire.

As they broke the kiss, Claire used her peripheral vision to glance to the side. "You know we have an audience." Claire said referring to the onlookers on their subway car.

"So what? You belong to me." Casey whispered with a smirk.

"I belong to you. Really?" Claire grinned as she leaned in to kiss Casey again. Moments later, she pulled back with a satisfied grin on her face that was quickly replaced by a scowl and a wince.

"Claire? You okay?"

"Yeah." Claire said as she rubbed her stomach. "Must've been something I ate." The train slowed to a stop at Raven and Chelsea's stop and Claire and Casey gathered their bags and exited onto the platform.

Eddie and Mikki were about open the door to walk across to Raven and Chelsea's when Mikki leaned in and softly kissed Eddie on the lips igniting an impromptu make out session. This happened frequently in the three months that they dated. They alternated weekends visiting one another. One of them would make an innocent comment, body movement or gesture that would set the other one off. They were squarely in the middle of the lust phase of their relationship and Mikki, for one, was thoroughly enjoying it.

"Ed…" Mikki struggled to say as they feverishly kissed one another. "We… have… to go…"

"I know." Eddie eked out as they continued to kiss.

"I'm… serious…" Mikki said letting out a sexy chuckle from her throat.

"Me too. I'm… seriously about… to unzip these jeans." Eddie said as he fumbled for the zipper of Mikki's jeans.

"Eddie, I promise…" Mikki finally managed to put some distance between them. "The second that party is over, you can have all of this." Mikki purred waving her hand up and down in front of her voluptuous six-foot frame.

"Okay. Down boy!" Eddie said, looking down at then tent that formed in the front of his jeans.

Mikki's laugh exploded from her face as she dropped her head to catch herself. She lifted her head. "Here. You've got some lip gloss…" Mikki used her thumb to wipe the excess lip gloss from Eddie's mouth. "You need a minute for Eddie, Jr. to calm down?"

"HA! Eddie, Jr. That's cute. Very witty. I'm just gonna sit down over here for a minute." Eddie said as he crossed the living room to sit on the sofa. Mikki eyed him for a moment before slowly walking over toward him, making sure she had extra sway in her hips when she did. "STOP! Don't come any closer." Eddie's order was unheeded. "We have to go." Mikki stopped directly in front of Eddie and began gyrating, moving her body to non-existent music. "You are an evil person."

"You bring it out in me." Mikki cooed. "And speaking of bringing things out…"

"What about us having to go?" Eddie asked.

"Being fashionably late won't kill us. Will it?" Mikki asked as she sat down next to Eddie.

"Depends on whether or not you act on what I think I see in your eyes." Eddie said.

"I won't kill you. I'll just make you limp a little." Mikki purred.

"I can live with that." Eddie said as they re-engaged each other for a quickie before the party.

A little after seven the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of the first guests. Raven and Chelsea walked out of the bedroom into the living room and gave each other a once over.

"Damn baby, you look amazing." Raven said. Chelsea smiled and blushed. Chelsea's ensemble was reminiscent of the 1980's but was perfect on her. She wore a form fitting, off-the-shoulder winter white cashmere dress with a huge fold over ribbed collar. Using one of the colors of the season, she accented her dress with green accessories and heels. This choice played perfectly against her red hair. "So tell me… how do I look?" Raven asked, stealing the signature line from the Style Network show of the same name.

"Like a present that I want to unwrap, like, now." Chelsea purred. Off the shoulder seemed to be the thing to do in the Baxter-Daniels apartment as Raven was resplendent in a red velvet, off-the-shoulder pants suit that hugged every curve Raven possessed, black beaded necklace, dangling black earrings and a pair of killer black patent leather boots. Her finishing touch was a sprig of holly that she placed in her upswept hair.

"Let's just send everybody home." Raven returned Chelsea's purr with one of her own. The door bell rang again, snapping out of their lusting. "COMING!"

"I wish." Chelsea muttered under her breath just before the door opened.

Raven flung the door open and shouted "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" without regard to who was on the other side.

"Merry Christmas to you, lookin' like the sexiest Santa I've ever seen." Teri said as she eyed Raven. Teri was about to step across the threshold when Raven stopped her and pointed above her head to the sprig of mistletoe that hung was thumbtacked to the wall. Teri had to crane her neck to see it. Teri looked at Raven then at Chelsea for approval.

"Merry Christmas Teri. Have a ball." Chelsea said.

"C'mere you." Teri said playfully to Raven before taking the raven-haired beauty into her arms and planting a kiss on her lips that lingered for several seconds before the kiss was broken and two heads were spinning.

"Wow!" Raven exclaimed incredulously. "I… uh…" Raven then suddenly scooped Teri off her feet and headed for the bedroom. "Bye Chels. It's been fun."

"Bye Chelsea!" Teri waved and smiled as she was carried down the hallway.

"Ha Ha, very funny guys." Chelsea deadpanned with a smile. She was expecting Raven to stop and turn around so they could share a good laugh but Raven kept walking. "Okay guys! Funny joke!" Chelsea was then startled when the bedroom door slammed. "Guys." Chelsea whispered. "RAVEN! TERI!" Nothing but silence came from the bedroom. "IF I HAVE TO COME BACK THERE…"

"You'll have to stay back here with us!" Raven loudly purred through the door.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Chelsea yelled, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor as she headed for the closed bedroom door. Her march to the door was interrupted by the door bell. "YOU'RE LUCKY KELLY AND LISA…" Chelsea said. "SAVED BY THE BELL!"

Teri and Raven came out of the room laughing as Chelsea shot them a mock dirty look and answered the door.

"Merry Christmas!" Claire and Casey exclaimed with smiles beaming.

"Merry Christmas to you…" Chelsea leaned in and gave Claire a peck on the cheek. "And you." Chelsea did the same to Casey.

"On the cheek?" Casey pouted. "There goes my Christmas wish!"

"What has gotten into you?" Claire asked incredulously.

"You, obviously." Raven joked.

"Far be it from me to disappoint my public. Come here." Chelsea said as she grabbed Casey by the arm and melodramatically dipped her before planting a big kiss on her to the cheers and catcalls of everyone assembled. Just then, Eddie and Mikki walked in.

"What are y'all, swingers now?" Eddie exclaimed as he stood hand-in-hand with Mikki at the front door.

"No. But you're about to be." Teri said, pointing to the mistletoe above their heads. "GET 'EM GIRLS!"

Teri, Claire, Casey, Raven and Chelsea rushed Eddie and Mikki and began peppering them with kisses on their cheeks as Eddie began playfully sinking to his knees, pulling Mikki down with him, both of them laughing.

"THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Eddie exclaimed just before Teri called them off.

"Alright! That's enough! Let 'em up! It's Christmas!" Teri said. "And they should be given the chance to see their families. I guess."

Mikki stood up, smoothing her top down. "Keep that up and I might have switch teams!" Mikki said with a smile.

"Oooh! I get first dibs!" Teri said.

Mikki playfully walked up to Teri and caressed her cheek. "I promise." Mikki purred.

"Alright, that's enough!" Eddie said. "You, go over there…" He said to Teri. "And you, give me some sugar." He said to Mikki who was more than willing to oblige him with a kiss. "Here Rae. I brought some Christmas music."

"Thank you very much." Raven said as she took the CD's from him and walked over to the player to start one.

_**This Christmas, originally by Donnie Hathaway, this version sung by The Temptations**_

_**Hang all the mistletoe  
I'm gonna get to know you better, yeah  
This Christmas  
And as we trim the tree  
How much fun it's gonna be together, yeah ha  
This Christmas**_

_**Fireside is blazing bright  
We're caroling through the night  
And this Christmas, will be yeah  
A very special Christmas, for me yeah**_

"I love this song!" Casey exclaimed. "The Temptations are awesome!"

"YOU listen to The Temptations?" Raven asked. "You don't strike me as a Motown type of girl."

"She's got Motown's Greatest Hits on her iPod." Claire said.

Eddie leaned over to Raven and whispered something in her ear to which she nodded and smiled. Raven turned down the CD player and nodded at Eddie.

"Well, any true fan of Motown would know this one…" Eddie said. Raven then started making percussion noises with her mouth. Eddie then added a baseline that is known by Motown fans the world over. It was the baseline to the Temptations' hit _Papa Was a Rolling Stone._

"Oh, okay! A test! I gotcha!" Casey said. "Well, I don't know too many of the words. All I know is…" Casey then, to everyone's surprise, launched headlong into the song.

_**It was the third of September.  
That day I'll always remember, yes I will.  
'Cause that was the day that my daddy died.**_

Claire picked up where Casey left off…

_**I never got a chance to see him.  
Never heard nothing but bad things about him.  
Mama, I'm depending on you to tell me the truth.**_

Raven then took over…

_**And Mama just hung her head and said "Son"  
Papa was a rolling stone.  
Wherever he laid his hat was his home.**_

Chelsea added the high part. _**And when he died! **_Back to Raven… _**All he left us was alone.**_

Everyone chimed in at this point…

_**Papa was a rolling stone, my son.  
Wherever he laid his hat was his home.  
(And when he died) All he left us was ALONE.**_

Mikki was about to start the second verse when for the second time that day, Claire felt a sudden wave of nausea overtake her. Everyone did not immediately notice . It wasn't until Casey noticed that she didn't hear Claire singing that she looked over and saw her girlfriend with a queasy look on her face.

"Claire?" Casey said causing everyone to stop singing. "Honey, are you sick again?"

"I… just need a little air is all." Claire said.

"Come on." Casey stood up with her to walk her over to the window.

"I'll get her some water." Raven said. She stood up and began walking to the kitchen when she stopped in the middle of the floor and doubled over.

"Rae!" Chelsea ran over to her side. "What the hell is going on?" Chelsea looked at Raven and then over at Casey who returned the look of disbelief and concern.

"My… stomach just flipped again." Raven said.

"Come sit down." Chelsea said, ushering Raven over to the dining room table. "Eddie, get me two cans of ginger ale out of the fridge and two spoons. Teri, grab the bottle of Pepto out of the bathroom." Chelsea ordered.

"Come on Mikki." Eddie said softly to Mikki as they got up and went to the kitchen. Teri nodded and went to the bathroom.

"How long has she felt like this?" Chelsea asked Casey.

"It started on the way over here. How about Rae?" Casey asked.

"About an hour or so ago." Chelsea responded. She looked back at Raven who was looking at her with a smile on her face. Chelsea returned the smile. As she was smiling at Raven she saw a look wash over Raven's face that she hadn't seen in nearly two years. She watched in amazement for roughly twenty-five seconds until Raven snapped out of her trance. "Rae!" Chelsea whisper-yelled as she looked over her shoulder. Casey was busy tending to Claire and didn't notice them. Chelsea leaned in closer to Raven. "Did you just have a vision?"

Raven had an incredulous look on her face. "For the first time in like two years." Raven answered as she stared off into the distance.

"What was it?" Chelsea asked.

"I have to talk to Claire." Raven said as she turned to look at her ex-girfriend. "Chels…" Raven said as she turned her attention back to Chelsea, cupping her face. "I promise I'll tell you, but I have to talk to Claire first."

"Was she in your vision?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah." Raven answered. She then dropped her head briefly and then lifted it. "I have to tell her my secret."

"Rae?" Chelsea started.

"Please trust me. I love you." Raven said. "I'll be right back." Raven then leaned in and softly kissed Chelsea on the lips. Raven made her way over to Claire and Casey just as Eddie, Mikki and Teri came back into the living room. "Claire? I need to talk to you for a minute… in private." Raven said.

Claire nodded and kissed Casey softly before following Raven down the hallway into the bedroom. Everyone watched them as they disappeared into the bedroom and behind the closing door.

"What's that all about Chels?" Casey asked.

Chelsea looked at Casey, then at the bedroom door. "I wish I knew, Case. I wish I knew."

Raven moved to the middle of the bedroom she shared with Chelsea and turned to face Claire.

"What's on your mind?" Claire said.

"I have something to tell you and I have a feeling that it might have to do with us getting sick out there." Raven said with trepidation.

"You didn't give me an STD or anything, did you?" Claire joked.

"I'm serious." Raven said with a serious look on her face. "Answer your phone. Your father is about to call you."

"What?" Claire said. "How could you know that…" Claire's sentence was cut off by the ringing of the cell phone in her pocket.

"I get a little ill and you call my father?" Claire exclaimed.

"I was in the room with you the whole time. Nobody called him." Raven said calmly.

"Then how…"

"Just answer it."

Claire looked at Raven with a skeptical eye as she answered the phone. "Hi Dad!" She said, looking Raven in the eyes.

"_Hey Claire Bear. How are you?" _Noah Bennet said to his daughter.

"I'm okay. How are Mom and Lyle?" She asked.

"_They're fine. I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me."_

"Okay Dad."

"_Have you felt… funny in the last 24 hours?"_

"As… a matter of fact… I… have been nauseous for the last couple of hours."

"_Claire, can you catch an earlier flight home?"_

"I don't know. Dad, what's wrong?"

"_I'll explain it when you get here."_

"Does it have to do with my nausea?"

"_Yes it does."_

"Dad, Raven was nauseous at the same time I was."

There was several seconds of silence on the phone before Noah spoke again.

"_At the exact same time?"_

"Yeah." Claire said. It was then that the light clicked on in her head. "Dad, does that mean…"

"_Bring her with you."_

"What?"

"_I want you and Raven on that plane tomorrow."_

"But Dad! She's flying home to San Francisco in a couple of days!"

"_Claire, you need to trust me on this. For her sake, she needs to be on that plane with you. Now please, do as I say and bring her with you."_

"Okay. I will." Claire paused. "See you tomorrow."

"_Claire?"_

"Yes?"

"_I love you."_

"I love you too Dad. Bye." With that Claire hung up the phone.

Claire stared at Raven incredulously for several moments as she tried to take in the conversation she had just had with her father.

"He wants me to come to Texas with you." Raven said matter-of-factly.

Claire looked at Raven with a quiet intensity as she slowly closed the distance between them. She stopped about eight inches from Raven's nose.

"Is there something about you that I should know?" Claire asked ominously.

"You know everything there is to know about me… except for one thing." Raven said as she dropped her head. She then slowly lifted her head and looked Claire straight in the eye. "I… am… a psychic."

Claire took a step back. Raven's eye glistened with tears ready to fall. She turned and went over to the vanity to sit. Claire stood and watched as Raven dabbed her eyes. She made her way over to Raven and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How long…"

Raven cut Claire's question off. "All my life." Claire nodded. "I kept it from you because I didn't want you to think I was some kind of freak." Claire nodded and smiled. "Only my parents, my brother, my grandma Viv, the people at the Sleevemore Institute and Eddie and Chelsea know. And now you."

"Trust me. I would not have thought you were a freak." Claire said.

"What could be more freaky that a psychic?" Raven asked sarcastically.

Claire looked at Raven and cocked her head to one side. "Promise me you won't make a sound."

Raven furrowed her brow in confusion but agreed. "Okay, I won't."

Claire then looked around the room and spotted the object that she wanted. She walked across the room and retrieved it, bringing it back over to the vanity. She knelt down beside Raven. "Remember, not a sound. Okay?" Raven nodded. Claire then opened the pair of scissors, exposing the blades, and drew one of them diagonally across her arm. Bright crimson blood oozed from the four-inch long cut. Raven's lungs filled with air for a blood-curdling scream when Claire quickly covered her mouth. "I'm okay. Just watch."

Just after she said that, Raven saw the most incredible sight of her life. The four-inch gash in Claire's arm began to heal before her eyes. In a matter of seconds, it was completely gone. Claire uncovered Raven's mouth as it fell open in shock. Raven's eyes stretched wide open as if she were having a vision.

Claire looked directly into the hazel eyes that she once swooned for. "There's one thing you need to know about me too."

* * *

**HOLY CRAP! Yes, I went there! To those of you that don't like Heroes, I'm sorry. To those of you that do like Heroes, Yay you! I will promise you this going forward… no one gets killed a la Heroes, the story will not get completely ridiculous from this point forward, you will get Teri-Serena-Ashley resolution and things end up turning out just fine. Stick with me. The roller coaster ride is not over yet. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions, Warren & Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal, Tailwind Productions, Shaftesbury Films, Wolf Films, Studios USA Television, Universal Network Television and Epitome Pictures. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Continental Drift**

_**Chapter 12**_

**The Company You Keep**

Raven looked at her ex-girlfriend in total disbelief. To say that she couldn't believe what she had just seen was an understatement. She had just watched a bloody, four-inch cut on Claire's arm heal before her very eyes. Raven's mouth was suddenly dry. Coherent thought was non-existent. Everything around her became hazy as she tried to comprehend what was happening.

"I… you just… your arm… it just…" Raven's disjointed attempt at speaking failed miserably.

"When I was about eight years old, I discovered I have this ability. I can heal instantly from almost any wound." Claire said.

"Like… the girl from Heroes?" Raven said.

"Like the girl from Heroes. They even gave her my name. How do you like that?" Claire said with a wry smile.

"So… the stuff… that happens on the show… is real?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. But think about it. Who would believe stuff like that happens in real life anyway?" Claire reasoned. "As long as you stay under the radar, nobody knows."

"So am I… one of you? Is that why your father wants to see me?" Raven asked timidly.

"I… think so." Claire said. Just then there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"_Rae? Claire? Is everything all right? Everybody's worried about you." _Chelsea said through the door.

"I've got to tell her." Raven said. "She's not gonna like me going to Texas with you."

"She has to know by now that there's nothing between us but memories." Claire said.

"I know, but still…" Raven offered before turning her attention to the door.

"_Rae?"_

"Come in Chels." Raven said.

Chelsea eased the door open and looked at the two of them sitting in close proximity. Raven immediately jumped up and ran over to Chelsea and embraced her.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Chelsea asked with concern.

Raven began softly crying. "No. I'm not okay."

Chelsea released the hug and held Raven by the shoulders. "Rae, what's wrong?"

Raven went to sit down on her bed as Chelsea knelt down in front of her. Claire slid into the chair in front of the vanity and watched.

"I don't know how to tell you this…" Raven started.

"You can tell me anything. You know that." Chelsea said softly as she held Raven's hands.

"I… have to go to Texas with Claire tomorrow." Raven eked out.

Chelsea paused and furrowed her brow in confusion. "Texas? With Claire? Tomorrow? Why?"

"I don't know why." Raven said. "I told her that I was a psychic. I had a vision that her father called her and insisted that I come to Texas with her tomorrow. My vision came true."

"Claire?" Chelsea paused again, not knowing where to go with her thought process. "Do you know why your father wants Raven to come with you?"

"Not really." Claire said. "He did say that it had to do with us getting sick. That might mean that it has to do with our ability."

Chelsea's confusion deepened with Claire's statement about "our ability". "What do you mean 'our ability'?" Chelsea skeptically inquired.

"Show her, Claire." Raven said.

Claire slowly reached behind her for the pair of scissors on the desk. She held out her left arm and slowly drew the blade of the scissors across it.

"OH MY GOD, CLAIRE!" Chelsea exclaimed and lunged for Claire but Raven held her and quickly covered her mouth. They watched in amazement as the cut began to heal itself. In a matter of seconds the cut was gone. "HOLY…"

"I know. I felt the same way when I saw it." Raven said. "Chels, it sounds like her father might have an answer for why I'm like this. I've wanted to know all my life. You know that." Chelsea nodded. "Look. You and Eddie go home on Friday and I'll catch the first plane home that I can. You won't even miss me."

"Chels, I'll make sure nothing happens to Raven. I promise." Claire said.

Chelsea suddenly froze. It was happening again. Raven and Claire sharing something together with Chelsea as the outsider. The wave of déjà vu overwhelmed the redhead.

"No!" Chelsea said as she jumped off of Raven's lap. "I can't do this again! I can't do it!" Chelsea made a beeline for the bedroom door.

"Do what?" Raven exclaimed as she jumped up to follow Chelsea. In a flash, Chelsea flung the bedroom door open and ran down the hallway with Raven in pursuit.

The others that were waiting in the living room were suddenly thrust into the middle of a drama as first Chelsea, then Raven whizzed by them on Chelsea's path to the front door. Chelsea threw the front door open and bolted. Raven followed her out of the apartment. About halfway down the hall, Raven caught up to Chelsea and spun her around by the shoulders.

"Chels! What's going on? What's wrong?" Raven asked, the concern now etched on her face.

Chelsea began sobbing. "I can't do this again, Rae! I fell in love with you but you were with her and I felt like she had something that I didn't have! And now, both of you… are what you are and here I am plain, old, ordinary Chelsea and I have to sit on the sidelines again watching you two discover each other again!" Chelsea's eyes were blood red with tears. Those same tears were streaming down her face. There was a mixture of panic, jealousy and hurt in her eyes that terrified Raven. "I can't… do… that… again." Chelsea's rant trailed off into a soul-deep sobbing fit.

Raven quickly grabbed Chelsea, pulling the redhead's head to her chest as she consoled her. Raven felt tears well up inside her as she held Chelsea. She placed her hands on Chelsea's shoulders and bent down to catch Chelsea's eye.

"Look at me. Chels! Look at me. I am not leaving you for Claire or anybody else. I am your woman. I love you with everything that I am. Claire, the girlfriend is a part of my past. You are my present and my future. Do you hear me?" Raven delivered with as much passion as she ever had. "But it would be unfair to you and to me if someone out there had the answer to the biggest mystery in my life and I didn't go after it. I have to do this." Raven paused. Chelsea stopped crying and looked at her girlfriend intently. After several seconds, Chelsea painfully nodded her head in agreement to Raven's words. "Say the word and I'll bring you with me." Raven offered.

Chelsea sniffed her tears. "No. You two need to do this." Chelsea said softly. "You're right. I just don't want to lose you."

"Never." Raven said as she gently used both hands to guide Chelsea's head toward her for a soft, chaste kiss. After they broke the kiss, Raven touched her forehead to Chelsea's.

"Be careful." Chelsea said softly.

"I will." Raven said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rae."

Raven and Claire landed at Midland International Airport just after 3:30 on December 18th, one week before Christmas. This was not how Raven had intended to kick off the holiday season. She simply wanted to go back to San Francisco to spend time with her family for the holidays. Now she was in the middle of West Texas with her ex-girlfriend for a mysterious meeting with her father after finding out that her ex can regenerate like a video game character. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought she was in a dream. After picking up their bags, they headed out to the curbside pick-up area.

"Do you see him?" Raven asked.

"Not yet." Claire said. "He said he'd be here."

"So what's your dad like?" Raven said.

"He's quiet and intense but he's a nice guy at heart. He kinda looks like a high school math teacher with his glasses." Claire said. "You'll like him. I told him all about you… after we…"

"I know you were afraid to tell him about us. I understand." Raven said.

"You have to know that I wasn't ashamed of you or anything." Claire said.

"I know. It's okay." Raven countered.

"There he is. That's his… truck." Claire said.

"Who's that driving?" Raven asked, referring to the large black man in the driver's seat of the black Lincoln Navigator.

Before Claire could answer, Claire's father hopped out of the truck to embrace his daughter. "Claire." Her father said warmly as he engulfed his daughter.

"Hi Dad. I missed you." Claire said, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you too, Claire Bear." He said.

Raven took that moment to study him. He was exactly as Claire described him. He was a lean 6'2", short brown hair with horn-rimmed glasses, firm jaw and a serious demeanor that exuded an icy yet comforting calm. He broke the hug with his daughter and after one last smile in her direction; he turned his attention to Raven.

"And you must be Raven." He said.

"Raven Baxter, this is my father, Noah Bennet." Claire said.

Raven shook his hand. "Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Bennet. I've heard a lot about you."

"You as well. You're even more beautiful than my daughter's description." Noah said. "She was a very lucky young lady."

"So was I." Raven said, shooting a look over at Claire.

"What are we doing here, Dad?" Claire asked.

"I'll explain everything in the car. Come on." Noah said. Noah took their bags and put them in the truck as they climbed in. When Noah got in he turned around in his seat. "Claire, I believe you know my friend." Noah said.

"The Haitian." Claire said softly.

"That's his name?" Raven asked. "Sweetie, what's your name? I can't go around calling you 'The Haitian'."

"All of his associates call him that, Raven." Noah said calmly. "Now we are on our way to Primatech."

"Primatech." Raven said. "The paper company? What does that have to do with us?"

"Have you ever heard of Chandra Suresh?" Noah asked Raven.

"No." Raven suppressed her natural inclination to tell a joke, figuring that Noah Bennet was not a jokester.

"He was the author of a book called _Activating Evolution_ that explains the existence of people that have special abilities…" Noah started.

"I remember seeing that book at… this… place I used to go." Raven said.

"The Sleevemore Institute." Noah said.

Raven suddenly grew nervous. "How did you know about that?"

"Raven, The Company knows everything about you. They have been tracking you for your entire life." Noah said.

Raven's blood suddenly ran cold. Was it possible that they knew everything about her? She felt a test was in order. "They couldn't possibly know everything." She said defiantly to Noah.

Noah looked at Claire and then at Raven. "You were born December 10th, 1985 at Saint Francis Memorial Hospital in San Francisco to Victor and Tonya Baxter. You have a 17-year old brother, Cory. You graduated in the top-10 percent of your class at Bayside High School in San Francisco with a 3.6 grade point average. Your best friends are Edward Otis Thomas and Chelsea Ophelia Daniels, whom you've been dating for the last two years." Noah rattled off. Raven was stunned that he had memorized her information, but was still not convinced.

"So you got my school records, and got info from Claire." Raven said.

"Your grandmother Vivian also has the same ability that you do. It skipped your mother for some unexplained reason." Noah continued and then leaned forward. "You also have an extra…"

"WHOA! Hold the phone there, buddy!" Raven said. "Only one person on Earth knows about that and that is Chelsea!"

"The Company knows, Raven." Noah said.

Raven's face grew worried. _Oh shit! This is for real! _She thought. _They do know everything about me. _She then turned to Claire. "Did you know about this? About them tracking me?"

"Claire had no idea who you were. The two of you met by chance. I didn't become aware that she knew you until after she told me about your relationship." Noah said.

"So what is this company anyway?" Raven asked.

"The Company was founded by a group of individuals that wanted to help other evolved human beings; to identify, monitor, protect and study them in an effort to save the world from itself." Noah said.

"So… you work for this… company? And so does ol' Jean-Claude Duvalier up there." Raven said, referring to The Haitian by the name of the famous Haitian president that was driven into exile right after Raven was born.

"Yes, we do. We are trying to do what's right for these special people." Noah said.

"So what about us and our nausea? That is why we're here, isn't it?" Raven said.

"There is a virus that affects people with special abilities that is called the Shanti virus. It prevents people from using their abilities and, if left untreated, can lead to their deaths." Noah began. Claire and Raven looked at each other in horror. "The virus begins to manifest itself like a common stomach flu and then begins to mutate. I believe that both you and Claire have the initial symptoms of the Shanti virus."

"Dad, is there a cure?" Claire asked.

"We believe so." Noah said. "The last time you came home and gave blood at the blood drive, The Company took a sample of that blood. Chandra Suresh's son, Mohinder is a doctor that works for us. He discovered that your regenerative blood, in combination with antibodies in his system can cure the disease."

"So you're going to… inject us with this cure? Because Raven Baxter does not do needles!" Raven exclaimed.

Noah looked at Raven with his piercing pale blue eyes. "If Raven Baxter doesn't do needles, then Raven Baxter dies. It's as simple as that."

Raven was shocked motionless. What kind of a horror show has she ended up in? Mysterious organizations, viruses, death… this had to be some kind of sick joke. But yet it was real.

"I guess Raven will have to learn to do needles." Raven said softly.

Fifteen minutes later, the black Navigator pulled up to the Primatech Paper facility on the outskirts of Odessa.

"I'm sorry about this." Claire whispered to Raven.

"It's okay. It sounds like they probably would have found me anyway. At least this way I can get it over with." Raven said.

The four of them entered the main warehouse floor and then went down a long hallway and through a door marked "Danger – High Voltage" into a small elevator lobby. They stepped into the elevator and descended three stories into the bowels of the facility. Raven half expected to see cobwebs, dripping pipes and dingy gray cinderblock walls with moss growing on them. What she found when they stepped off of the elevator was a glistening modern lab-like facility with stark white walls, high-tech machinery and glass enclosed holding rooms.

They walked to the end of a short hallway into what appeared to be a high-tech mad scientist's lab.

"Mohinder." Noah said to the man in the white lab coat peering into a high-powered microscope. The man looked up at the foursome that was now in his lab.

"Ahh. You're right on time." The doctor said. Raven's jaw nearly dropped. She was in love with Chelsea but she was clearly taken by the sight of the young Indian doctor with the thick, wavy black hair and dark complexion. The British accent added to the allure of the geneticist.

Raven leaned over to Claire. "This might not be so bad after all." Raven whispered.

"Doctor Suresh, you know my daughter Claire. And this is her friend Raven Baxter." Noah said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am fascinated with your psychic capabilities. I wish I had the time to study them fully." Mohinder said as he shook Raven's hand.

"I wish you had time to study me too." Raven said lustily before catching herself. "Them… my abilities… I wish you could… study… them… I'm gonna go over here and shut up now." Raven stammered.

Mohinder let out a mild chuckle. "Well, we should get started. I understand that you're going home to San Francisco for Christmas."

"Damn! You people leave no stone unturned!" Raven exclaimed.

"The Company is very thorough, Ms. Baxter." Mohinder said.

"My friend and I will be right outside, Claire. You're in good hands." Noah said as he kissed Claire on the forehead in comfort.

"I'll say." Raven muttered under her breath. "Uhh, Dr. Suresh, my father's not here and I'm a little nervous too." Mohinder paused for a moment and looked at Noah who looked back at him and shrugged his shoulders.

The doctor the haltingly put his arm around Raven and mimicked Noah by kissing Raven's forehead. "There there. Everything will be fine." Mohinder said. Raven sighed and smiled. "Okay. Who's first?"

"Watch me, Rae. There's nothing to it." Claire said. Mohinder placed the tip of the end of the syringe in his hand on the surface of the vein he located in Claire's arm. He slowly inserted it and pushed the plunger, inoculating Claire.

"Okay. All finished." Mohinder said to Claire with a smile. "That wasn't so bad. Was it?"

"Nope. Not bad at all." Raven said. "Okay. Let's do this." Raven walked over to Mohinder, turned her back to him and began unbuttoning her jeans and bending over slightly.

"Ms. Baxter, what are you doing?" Mohinder asked.

"Getting ready for my shot." Raven said innocently. Claire rolled her eyes.

"I'm telling Chelsea." Claire deadpanned.

"Shoot! A girl can't have any fun." Raven pouted as she buttoned her jeans and turned to sit on the table.

Mohinder laughed. "You are quite a handful, Ms. Baxter." Raven put her hand up to her mouth to lock it with her imaginary key. He prepared the second syringe of the inoculant for Raven's arm. Just before he inserted the syringe, a very loud alarm sounded and emergency lighting began flashing. "What the…"

"**SECURITY BREACH! SECURITY BREACH! SECURITY BREACH!"**

The door to the lab flew open. Noah burst in with his Glock 9 mm gun drawn.

"GET THE GIRLS, THE VIRUS AND THE BLOOD THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!" Noah screamed.

Mohinder began gathering things quickly as Raven and Claire backed away from the door to the lab as The Haitian secured the door.

"BENNET, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Mohinder asked.

"TWO WORDS, ADAM MONROE! THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON!" Noah answered.

"Who the hell is Adam Monroe?" Raven exclaimed.

"One of the special people that has decided he is God and wants to wipe everything off the face of the Earth like the Great Flood in the Bible!" Noah said. "Mohinder, get them the hell out of here now!" Mohinder began pushing the young ladies toward the back door of the lab. Beyond the back door was what appeared to be a brick wall. Touches in three seemingly random places by Mohinder caused the bricks to separate and reveal a hidden hallway.

"We have to go now! Run like your life depended on it!" Mohinder ordered.

Raven's face morphed into a scowl as she began pulling her heels off. "I picked one hell of a day to wear my Betsey Johnson's!" Raven muttered as she began running barefoot with heels in hand.

The three of them raced down the hallway with Claire in the lead, Raven about 5 yards behind her with Mohinder bringing up the rear about 7 or 8 yards behind Raven.

"Turn left and go to the end of that hallway!" Mohinder ordered.

Claire took the left as instructed. Raven followed suit. About twenty paces down the hallway, Raven looked back over her shoulder when she didn't hear footsteps behind her.

"DOCTOR SURESH!" Raven screamed as she slowed down. "DOCTOR SURESH!" Just then a blur of a figure turned the corner. Raven's eyes grew wide as she realized the figure was not that of Mohinder Suresh. "AAAGGGGHHHH! CLAIRE!" Raven took off in a dead sprint to catch Claire, who was now a good fifteen to twenty yards ahead of her.

Claire heard Raven call her and stopped on a dime. She turned back toward Raven and began sprinting full speed back toward her ex-girlfriend. It was a race between the mystery man and Claire to get to Raven.

Claire was about ten yards away when she screamed, "RAVEN! NOOOOO!"

A second later, Raven's world went completely dark courtesy of a blow to the back of the head from the butt of a 9 mm handgun. Raven lay unconscious on the cold cement floor in the bowels of Primatech Paper.

Moments later, silent darkness gave way to a faint sound that grew louder by the second. That faint sound was accompanied by the reintroduction of light in front of Raven's closed eyelids.

"Raven." The soft voice from above whispered. _Claire? _Raven answered in her mind. "Raven." The voice whispered again.

"Claire." Raven's mind now gave her a gravelly voice with which to speak.

"Raven, wake up."

Raven's eyes began to flutter open. They were not fully focused, but her mind could not register what she saw. _That's not blonde… hair… it's red. _Raven's mind said.

"Raven, wake up."

Raven then felt warm, soft lips contact her cheek. _Mmm, strawberries. _Raven's mind purred. _Chelsea. Wait a minute? Chelsea?_

"Raven, wake up Sweetie. Time to get dressed for the party." Raven's mind now registered the unmistakable voice of Chelsea. _Party? We already had the party!_

"Chels?" Raven groggily said as her eyes focused. She saw Chelsea sweetly smiling down at her. "Where am I?"

"What do you mean where are you? You're in our room, silly." Chelsea smiled. "You've been asleep for over an hour."

"But… the party… and the illness… and the trip to Texas… the lab… the needle…" Raven rambled.

"You fell asleep watching Heroes again." Chelsea said softly. "Look." Raven looked at her right hand that was wrapped around the remote control to the DVR player. She then looked toward the television where the opening credits for another episode of Heroes was running.

"You mean I… what happened after I came home?" Raven asked, now very confused.

Chelsea looked at Raven for a moment and then recapped the evening up to that point. "You came home with some bags, we started talking about Paris and my Christmas gift, you got sick, came back here to wash up for dinner and before I knew it you had curled up to take a nap."

"So we never had the party?" Raven asked.

"No. And we're not going to if you don't get up and get dressed. You know Teri will be the first one here and I want to be ready when she gets here." Chelsea said before going to take Raven's outfit off of the back of the closet door.

Raven sat up in the bed and watched Chelsea as she began to ready herself. "You know I'd never do anything to hurt you." Raven said.

Chelsea was surprised by Raven's statement. She turned to face Raven. "I know you wouldn't."

"You are the greatest Christmas present I could ever have." Raven said softly.

"You too." Chelsea said sweetly. Raven smiled and stood up to go to the bathroom. "Oh and Rae?" Chelsea said in her sweet voice. "Wake up calling for Claire again and I'll cut you straight off. No nookie for a week."

Raven smiled and nodded as she continued toward the bathroom. "Thank God it was just a dream."

* * *

**Please don't break your computer or laptop throwing things at me! I couldn't resist. I mentioned earlier in the story that in the absence of Raven's visions, her dreams were becoming more vivid. How much more vivid do you get then that?**

**The supernatural portion of the story is over. Now we get back to business. More of the Terenaley (Teri, Serena, Ashley) triangle coming up next. Will there be resolution? Stay tuned to find out. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions, Warren & Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal, Tailwind Productions, Shaftesbury Films, Wolf Films, Studios USA Television, Universal Network Television and Epitome Pictures. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**Author's Note: I can't put you all through any more. A decision has been made. Teri has chosen her woman. You will soon find out who it is. I want to thank all of you who voted in the poll. That was fun and it won't be the last time I use that feature!**

**Okay, no more stalling. By the end of this chapter, Chrave Nation will be formally introduced to its newest couple – either Ashter (Ashley and Teri) or Terena (Teri and Serena). Here we go. **

**

* * *

**

**Continental Drift**

_**Chapter 13**_

**Decisions, Decisions**

Five days before Christmas found everyone putting the finishing touches on their travel plans for the holiday season… everyone except Teri. Claire begged her to come with Texas to her to no avail. Chelsea and Raven offered to have Teri spend Christmas with their families only to be politely turned down. The ladies were determined to make one more attempt at sending Teri somewhere for Christmas.

It was two days after the holiday party that Raven and Chelsea hosted. Everyone had a great time, especially Eddie and Mikki who barely untangled themselves from the corner they nestled in for the majority of the night. Raven told everyone the story of her dream which made everyone howl with laughter. Casey entertained the group with tales of MacDonald-Venturi Christmases past and the hosts had several holiday movies for everyone to enjoy.

Raven and Chelsea were the first ones to arrive at the restaurant. They were to be joined by everyone else soon after.

"Man, it got cold all of a sudden!" Raven said as she took her coat off slinging it over the back of her chair.

"It's like nature knows Christmas is coming!" Chelsea said as she unwrapped her scarf. "What time is it?"

"Twelve-twenty. We're a little early." Raven said. Moments later, Claire and Casey came in, their faces etched in a scowl due to the cold.

"I cannot wait to get back to Texas!" Claire exclaimed as she took her coat off but left her gloves on.

"It's like somebody opened the freezer door!" Casey said.

"Wait a minute. You're from Toronto. You should be used to this." Raven said.

"Just because I lived there doesn't mean I liked the weather. I would have daydreams about Christmas on the beach." Casey said.

"And yet you're headed back there for Christmas." Chelsea deadpanned.

"Until George and my mom move to South Beach, it'll be parkas instead of bikinis." Casey said.

"Where's the server? My hands are freezing! I need some coffee." Claire said.

"Gimme your hands." Casey said. Claire offered her hands to her girlfriend who promptly placed Claire's hands in between her thighs, pressing them together for warmth. Claire let out a devious chuckle. Raven and Chelsea sat with mouths slightly agape.

"Do you see that, Chels?" Raven said incredulously. "They're worse than us!"

"Seriously!" Chelsea exclaimed. "You want us to leave you two alone? Give you some privacy?"

Casey dropped her voice. "Just be glad her ears weren't cold." Casey said with a smirk.

"They are a little…" Claire started before the four of them started laughing. Just then, Raven and Chelsea spotted Eddie and Mikki.

As they arrived at the table Raven looked up and cocked her head to the side. "Well, well, well. If it ain't the Make Out Twins!" Raven joked.

"You're just jealous cause you can't have him!" Mikki teased.

"Nah. She's jealous cause she can't have you." Eddie deadpanned.

"Who said I haven't?" Raven snapped back. "She's become friends with me and Chels real quick!"

"Yeah, Mik. Stop pretending." Chelsea purred. "He's bound to find out… eventually."

"You two are not corrupting her! You got it?" Eddie exclaimed. Everyone started laughing.

"Sit down. We're only missing one more." Raven said.

"Yeah. It's not like Teri to be late." Chelsea observed. "Maybe I should call her."

"No need. There she is." Raven said as Teri entered and walked toward the table.

"The Great Teri is actually late?" Raven said.

"What are you talking about? We said twelve-thirty. It's twelve-thirty." Teri said.

"My watch does say twelve-thirty two." Mikki said.

"You kiss my twelve-thirty two ass!" Teri joked. Raven and Chelsea shot a quick look Mikki's way in that Teri had never joked with her like that.

"Left or right cheek? Or do you prefer your salad tossed in the middle of the bowl?" Mikki shot back.

"DAAAAYYYYUMMM!" Raven led the chorus of ooh's and ahh's at the table. "I didn't know you had it in you! Good girl!"

Teri walked over to Mikki and opened her arms for a hug which Mikki returned laughing.

"You got me. That was a good one." Teri said with a smile. "Keep her, Ed."

"I plan to." Eddie said. Just as Mikki broke the hug with Teri, Eddie whispered something in her ear which caused her to giggle and blush.

"Look! She's turning maroon!" Chelsea exclaimed. "What did you say to her?"

"Probably the same thing you said to Raven on the train that day when you were texting her." Teri said. She then turned to the server who walked up and was about to speak. "Excuse me, can we get one more chair? Thanks."

"Reese, who else is coming?" Claire asked, noticing the request for an extra chair.

"My girlfriend." Teri said plainly.

"Yeah, which one?" Eddie asked with mild sarcasm.

"My only one. I made a decision." Teri announced.

"Oh my God! Seriously?" Chelsea exclaimed. "Which one is it? Ashley or Serena?"

"And when exactly did you have this epiphany?" Raven inquired.

Teri now had the attention of the entire table. She looked at the six intrigued faces with bemusement before beginning her story.

"Well, it all happened last night after I left the party." Teri recalled.

"Is that why you went home early?" Casey asked.

"No. I just really was tired." Teri said. "So I got home, dropped my keys on the counter and was about to crash when the phone rang…"

**FLASHBACK **

_THIS IS TERI. LEAVE A MESSAGE AND I'LL CALL YOU BACK._

"_Teresa?" _The voice on the machine said. Teri's heart nearly stopped beating. She then gingerly picked up the phone.

"Dad?" Teri eked out. It had been seven years since she had spoken to him. "How did you get my number?" She said out loud before he continued.

"_I am probably the last person you expect or want to hear from right now, but I just…"_There was a long pause in his sentence as it was obvious that he was groping for words. _"I just wanted to say…"_

"Dad?... It's me." Teri said softly.

"_You still sound the same."_

"You too." Teri bit back her sarcastic comment. "How's Mom?"

"_She's fine. She's getting ready for bed." _He said. _"How have you been?"_

Jack Winters had just hit a tripwire. "Not bad. I've been working hard, graduating college, moving from coast to coast for the last SEVEN years. Missing birthdays, mother's days and Christmases, but other than that, I'm good." Teri delivered with calm, pinpoint accuracy.

"_I suppose I had that coming." _Jack said.

"What can I do for you, Dad?" Teri said, her voice laced with poison.

"_I wanted to call and… say how sorry I am…"_

"You know what? My first thought when I heard your voice was 'Great. Another argument.' But you know what? We are actually gonna agree… on how sorry you are." Teri spat.

"_Are you finished?" _Jack said calmly, like a man that was bracing for the venomous stings that he knew he was going to have to endure

"Am I finished?" Teri said. "You kicked me out of the house when I was eighteen years old! I had no job, no money and I was cut off from my family! Am I finished? Buddy, I haven't even started!" Teri began to boil. "Give me one reason, Dad, one reason why I shouldn't hang up the phone and leave your ears ringing the way you left mine ringing when you slammed the door in my face!" Teri began to well up with tears. "It's been seven years and I can still hear that goddamned door! So you tell me… You give me a reason why this phone line will still be open in the next thirty seconds!"

"_Teresa, I was so wrong to do that to you. I overreacted on a scale that you wouldn't believe…"_

"Oh I believe it! Do you know that I spent six weeks shuffling from place to place until I finally got granted permission to move onto campus early?" Teri said.

"_I know."_ Jack said sheepishly. _"Your mother told me."_

"Did she also tell you…" Teri paused. "I don't want or need to do this right now…" She mumbled as she paced the floor. The self-control that she prided herself on was non-existent. Seven years of bile that had been suppressed was bubbling to the surface. "Fine. You want to do this. Let's do this. Did Mom tell you that I graduated with honors? That I had a job waiting for me in San Francisco after I graduated? Did she tell you that I fell in love and had my heart broken? Did she tell you that I picked up the pieces of my life and that I now have a great job in New York with great friends? Did she tell you that I ran into my cousin Claire and that we are great friends now? Did she tell you all that?"

"_She did." _Jack said softly.

"Well good." Teri said as she sat down on the couch fidgeting. Her heart was pounding. She was as tense as she had ever been in her adult life. One tear dared to slide down her cheek. She cursed that tear in her mind, indicating that it had betrayed her promise to never she a tear over her father again in life. "Now you're all caught up on the last seven years. So tell me, what have YOU been up to?"

"_I spent the first two years being very angry with you for choosing a lifestyle that was only going to bring you trouble. Then I spent the next two years angry with myself for kicking one of my children out of the house. Then I spent the next year actually learning about your world and… I've… spent the last year mourning the loss of a daughter that I love very much and… trying to figure out how I can tell her how truly sorry I am."_

"Okay. So that's that I guess. Right?" Teri said with eerie calm. "You supply a mea culpa, say how sorry you are and I absolve you of your guilt and we live happily ever after?" Teri paused. "Well, like the villain said in Die Hard, unfortunately this is not one of your American Westerns where Roy Rogers rides off into the sunset with Grace Kelly."

"_It's Gary Cooper."_

"HE SAID ROY ROGERS! I KNOW WHAT THE NEXT FUCKING LINE IS!" Teri screamed.

"_Teri, what do you want me to say?"_

"I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHY YOU KICKED ME OUT! I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHY YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON ME! I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHY, DURING THE MOST DIFFICULT TIME IN MY LIFE, YOU MADE ME FEEL LIKE SHIT!" Teri was now on the verge of sobbing as she screamed. "THE LAST THING I NEEDED WAS TO LOSE EVERYONE IN MY LIFE AND YOU JUST TOSSED ME OUT LIKE THE TRASH! WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WHY DID YOU… WHY DID YOU… STOP… loving… me?" Teri broke down into an uncontrollable sobbing fit. For several gut-wrenching moments, Jack Winters listened to seven years of his daughter's pain come out in her sobs.

"_I never stopped loving you." _Jack said. _"What I did, I did out of selfishness. I called myself punishing you by what I did, but not only did I punish you, but I robbed this whole family of peace and happiness."_

Teri began to collect herself. "Why now?" Teri said, her voice sounding drained. "Why call me now after all this time?"

"_I was playing with Hannah the other day…" _Jack started, referring to Teri's niece. _"We were looking at some old pictures... and we stopped on a picture of you taken right before your high school graduation. She asked me who you were. I…" _Teri could hear his voice begin to waver. _"I told her that it was her Aunt Teresa. She asked me… where you were and why… you never come around." _He paused again. _"I realized that she had never seen you. And I… felt stupid because I didn't know what to tell her. So I told her the truth. I told her that her aunt told me something that I didn't like and that I told her that I didn't like it and she had to leave. I also told her that it was a mistake. We should love people in our lives without condition. Even if we disagree with them, we should try to understand them, respect them… and love them anyway."_

For the first time in seven years, she felt the tightness in her chest when she thought about her father dissipate. "What did she say?"

"_She said… if you love her, call her." _Jack paused. Teri felt another stinging in her eyes. _"I love you Teri. I want to know you for who you are, not what I want you to be. I miss you. You're my little Buttercup_."

Teri dropped her head. "You haven't called me your buttercup in years." Teri said softly.

"_More lost time I have to make up for." _Jack said. _"We have a long way to go. I know I hurt you deeply and I am so very sorry for all the pain that I have caused you. But you have always been my Buttercup." _For the first time in more than seven years, words from her father's mouth made her smile.

"That… means a lot to me." Teri said. "Thank you."

"_There… is an open invitation for you to come home for Christmas. Actually, you don't need an invitation. It's your home." _Jack said. _"If you still have your key, it'll still work. I never changed the lock." _Teri looked down at her key ring. She still had the key. She couldn't bring herself to throw it away. But had her father truly changed? Was this just an attempt to rid himself of the guilt that he harbored? Teri decided that there was one surefire way to find out.

"I'll come on one condition." Teri said.

"_Okay."_

"I want to bring my girlfriend." Teri said with resolve in her voice. There was a pause on the other end. _Got him. I knew this wasn't for real. _Teri said in her mind.

"_It's your home too. Of course she's welcome." _Jack said. For one of the rare occasions in her adult life, the loquacious Teri was at a loss for words. _"What's her name?"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"And that's what made me think about it." Teri said. "I didn't have a name to give him. I really wanted one name to give him but I didn't. It really got me to thinking about who I wanted to spend the next part of my life with."

"You still haven't told us who you chose." Claire said.

"I'm getting to that." Teri said. "So yesterday, I called both of them to talk. I wanted to find out what each of them really wanted out of the next year, the next five, the next ten years in a relationship. And let me tell you, both of them have some compelling, persuasive arguments."

"Do you think they knew what you were doing?" Mikki said.

"I know that they knew I was feeling them out." Teri said. "Both of them have kind of hinted around being exclusive. Maybe it's the holidays, I don't know."

"Well?" Chelsea said.

"Well, yesterday afternoon I really did some deep soul searching. I mean they both make me laugh, they both have that sarcastic wit that I love. They both can flirt their tales off. They're both sweet and genuine and intelligent and passionate about who they are and where they are headed." Teri said. Everyone at the table was riveted to her words. "But in the end, it came down to which one made me feel like anything in this world is possible. Which one could speak to my heart without saying a word… which one could ignite passion in me without so much as laying a finger on me… which one could not only set me ablaze but could warm me from the inside out."

"That's beautiful." Raven said sweetly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Rae." Teri said.

"Would you please tell us who the hell your girlfriend is before we use your little blonde head for a soccer ball?" Raven said with eerie, joking calm.

Teri glanced out of the corner of her eye. "The presence of a person speaks louder than words." Teri said, nodding her head toward the aisle.

Chelsea, being the only one at the table that had met both women, smiled and nodded in approval. She would have either way. Everyone else at the table smiled and looked at each other. Even thought the woman hadn't uttered a word, they all sensed that she was right for Teri. Teri stood to embrace the taller woman and give her a light peck on the lips.

Teri took a deep breath and smiled. "Everyone, except Chelsea, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend… Serena Southerlyn." Teri smiled and looked up at the beautiful blonde. "Serena, these are your new best friends."

Lunch went off without a hitch. Despite the fact that she was sixteen years older than the youngest person at the table, Serena seemed to fit in seamlessly with the group. Her sense of humor paralleled that of Teri making her an immediate comedienne and her knowledge of pop culture allowed her to stay in the flow of conversation with no awkwardness.

"Everyone, thank you so much. I had a great time." Serena said. "Merry Christmas to all of you."

"Merry Christmas!" The group answered.

"Chelsea, don't think your grade will be influenced just because I'm dating your friend." Serena said. Chelsea sat stone-faced. "You were getting an A anyway." Serena smiled. "When you're ready, there's an internship at the District Attorney's office with your name on it."

"Thank you!" Chelsea exclaimed. "Now I don't have to kill Teri for ruining my grade!" Everyone laughed.

"We better get packed. We've got two stops to make for Christmas." Teri said to Serena. "Merry Christmas, Guys. I love you."

"We love you too." Claire said with a smile and a tear in her eye.

Teri smiled and turned to walk arm in arm with Serena out the door.

"She deserves to be happy." Raven said.

Chelsea watched them walk out. "Yeah, she does."

Serena and Teri reach Serena's apartment forty minutes later. After kicking her shoes off at the door, Teri walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa, curling her feet underneath her.

"So once you finish packing we'll hop in your car and head over to my place, I'll pack and then we'll take off for your parents' house." Teri said.

"They're gonna love you." Serena said as she sat down next to Teri.

"I hope so. I mean my father and I are starting to repair our relationship. I don't need another father pissed at me." Teri said.

Serena chuckled. "He's a sweetheart." She said with a warm smile.

"You need some help packing?" Teri offered.

"No. I'll be fine." Serena said. "There is something you can help me with though."

"Sure. What is it?" Teri said.

"Us." Serena said as she looked Teri directly in the eyes. "I was thinking during lunch that my parents are going to give us the guest bedroom."

"Okay." Teri said.

"And I don't know about you but there is no way that I can deal with the sexual tension that I know will exist with the two of us in the same bed." Serena said.

"So… you want me to sleep in the chair or something?" Teri asked.

"No." Serena said. "I think you should be the smart woman that I know you are and realize that I am inching closer to you and that I am suggesting that you uncurl yourself so that I can kiss you with a kiss so deep and passionate that we can only end up in one place." Teri looked at Serena and noticed the growing look of libidinous lust in her eyes.

"And that place is back there. Isn't it?" Teri asked smirking, pointing to the bedroom.

"You're good." Serena purred. "Time for you to find out how good I am."

* * *

**So there you have it. Serena Southerlyn and Teri Winters. Terena is born. For all you Ashley lovers out there, please believe me when I tell you that I agonized over the choice. I had decided on Serena as I began writing the chapter but in the middle of Teri's conversation with her father, I changed my mind and chose Ashley then by the end of the conversation, I was back to Serena.**

**In the end, my mind's eye saw Teri sticking with Serena longer than Ashley. Teri had heat with Ashley but she had warmth with Serena.**

**The poll, which I took into consideration for my decision but was not the final factor, was extremely close. Serena got 46 percent of the vote, Ashley got 41 percent and 12 percent thought that Teri should have chosen both women.**

**There is one more chapter left in Continental Drift and possibly, the Continental series. I am contemplating the ending now but I need your help. Yes, another poll. This poll question is a simple one. Should I leave open the possibility of another Continental story or should this be it? You will decide the fate of this series. Go back and read 'em all if you have to. I won't bias your vote by telling you what I want to do. One chapter left. Come on back. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions, Warren & Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal, Tailwind Productions, Shaftesbury Films, Wolf Films, Studios USA Television, Universal Network Television and Epitome Pictures. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**Author's Note: This is it. This is the final chapter of Continental Drift. Is it the final chapter of the Continent Series? I'll let you know the results of the poll at the end of the story… although the end of the story should tell you whether there is one more sequel on the horizon. In either case, it's been one heck of a ride. Hop in. Let's take another spin.**

**

* * *

**

**Continental Drift**

_**Chapter 14**_

**Role Call**

**Teri and Serena**

When Serena Southerlyn wants something, she usually got it. Serena wanted to be the best female high school tennis player in the state of Pennsylvania so she practiced unceasingly until she achieved her goal; a pair of state championships. Serena wanted to be class valedictorian at her high school and first in her class at the University of Pennsylvania, so she honed her study skills to the point where they were legendary in her small hometown. Eight years after she set that goal as a high school freshman, she walked across the stage at the Palestra with both goals safely tucked away with her Phi Beta Kappa key and her Summa Cum Laude honor.

When Serena Southerlyn wants something, she usually got it. As Teri began to slowly uncurl herself from the ball she was in at the end of the couch, she was beginning to understand that what Serena wants, Serena gets and what Serena wanted at that moment was her. Teri leaned back and bit her bottom lip as she smiled her trademark sly smile. She slid her body down flat on the couch as Serena hovered over her, staring down at her, locking blue eyes on blue eyes.

Teri slightly squirmed underneath the older woman as she looked up at her. Serena's gaze was having a devastating effect on Teri's body as she felt her arousal spike. Serena deliberately lowered herself slowly, bringing her lips to within tasting distance of Teri's. Teri leaned up to meet Serena but the beautiful blonde attorney pulled back slightly, just out of range. Again, Serena lowered herself, again, Teri leaned up, and again, Serena backed away. For a third time, Serena lowered herself into range only this time Teri didn't move. A sly smirk pursed the corners of Serena's mouth just before she whispered, "C'mere."

Teri slowly lifted her head and pressed her lips to Serena's. Teri savored the taste and the smell of her new lover. Serena smelled like warm vanilla. Serena tasted like an indescribable mix of sweetness that Teri knew had no name but in reality needed none.

Serena planted several soft kisses on Teri's lips before capturing Teri's bottom lip between her teeth and tugging gently for a moment before releasing it. Teri felt a blazing heat course through her body as the intensity in her eyes grew white hot.

"Fuck!" Teri whisper-spat before consuming Serena in the most passionate kiss she had ever given anyone in her twenty-five years on Earth. After a minute of scorching heat, Serena turned down the flame as she broke the kiss. Serena smiled seductively at Teri and reached behind her grabbing Teri's right wrist and slowly pinning it over Teri's head. She then reached around to her right and repeated her actions, pinning Teri's left arm over her head as well.

"I see you like to get right to the point." Serena purred. She then leaned in close enough to have her lips nearly touching Teri's as she spoke. "But today… I am going to slow you down. You are going to learn the art of excruciating…" Serena planted a soft but powerful kiss on the prone woman. "… Torturous…" Serena delivered another soft kiss. "… Pleasure." Serena then delivered her most devastating kiss yet to Teri before slowly moving to Teri's jaw line down to her neck. Teri shuddered as Serena floated over her weak spot.

Teri's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she drank in the sensations that were flowing through her body at that moment. Serena had every intention of making good on her promise as she made sure that every square inch of Teri's body was given the attention that she felt it deserved.

Serena slowly unbuttoned Teri's shirt, laying it open to expose Teri's purple demicup bra and her flat bare midriff. Serena took great care to slowly kiss down Teri's torso, paying extra attention to Teri's quivering, quaking stomach. She slowly kissed her way back up Teri's torso, stopping just below the clasp of her bra.

"Thank God for front hooking clasps, huh?" Serena joked in a sexy, husky voice just before methodically popping the clasp open.

"You… are driving me crazy. You know that, don't you?" Teri whispered.

"That's the idea." Serena purred before taking Teri's light brown nipple into her mouth and sucking deeply. Teri shuddered loudly, incapable of speech at that moment. Serena's sucking action rocked her to her core. Serena switched to the other nipple with the same deliberate sensuality.

Serena then slowly sat up and began unbuttoning her shirt, leaving it open as she pulled Teri up to a seated position to kiss her.

"Run out of clean underwear?" Teri breathlessly joked as she leaned back on the arm of the sofa pulling Serena on top of her.

Serena smiled. "Nope. When I'm not in court or in class… I don't wear any." Serena and Teri laughed as they re-engaged each other in another sensual kiss. Serena then brought her hands down to the button of Teri's jeans, unbuttoning then unzipping them. While Serena was occupied with that, Teri took the opportunity to do the same to Serena, undoing her jeans as well. Serena then slowly slid her right hand inside the front of Teri's jeans, quickly discovering her wetness as well as her swollen clit.

Breath hitched at the back of Teri's throat upon first contact. It was like Serena had read the manual on her. She instantly found the rhythm that would move and shake Teri's world when the time came.

"OH GOD!" Teri called out before catching herself.

"It's okay. I could care less about my neighbors right now." Serena purred. "By the way… what are you waiting for?" Serena smiled her seductive smile.

"For… you to… smile like that… so I could do this." Teri stammered as she thrust her hand inside Serena's jeans a bit quicker that Serena was expecting.

"HOLY SHIT!" Serena called out. Teri immediately found Serena's rhythm as well as Serena was having a hard time catching her breath. Teri's fast finger action was overwhelming the seasoned lawyer. "Teri! If… you… don't… slow down…"

"I promise that we'll go slow later… but I need you now." Teri breathlessly exclaimed as she pressed her lips roughly to Serena's.

Serena briefly broke the kiss. "Since you twisted my arm…" Serena resumed the rough passionate kissing as she sped up her fingering to match Teri's. At one point, Serena collapsed briefly on top of Teri as they continued to finger each other. "Goddamn Teri! You have got to teach me to do that! How do you move your fingers so fast?"

"Like this." Teri said as she reached inside her jeans and began manipulating Serena's fingers to mimic her own movements. "YEAH! Just like that!"

The two continued at that pace for another two minutes or so before their bodies could take no more. Their climaxes came within seconds of each other as they collapsed into each others arms, half naked and wholly satisfied.

"We never made it to the bedroom." Teri panted as her breath began to come back to her.

"Who said… we were finished?" Serena asked catching her breath.

"A woman after my own heart." Teri said with a smile. "Come on." Teri said as she hopped up and pulled Serena to her feet and began walking toward the bedroom. "You only get a minute in between rounds."

"You are going to kill me. You know that, don't you?" Serena said as she was being willingly dragged into her own bedroom.

Teri turned and smirked. "That's the idea."

**Eddie and Mikki**

Mikki and Eddie sat in Mikki's apartment waiting for Chelsea and Raven to finish packing. Mikki was going to drive the three of them to the airport for their flight back to San Francisco for Christmas.

"It's kind of scary that you've gotten into my system so fast." Mikki said.

"I know. Kinda like when you're at the top of a roller coaster right before it starts falling. You're giddy because you're up so high but you're scared as hell that you'll fall." Eddie said.

"That's exactly what it's like." Mikki said.

"As long as you hold my hand, I won't let you fall." Eddie said as he took both of Mikki's hands into his.

"I'm gonna miss you." Mikki said softly.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Eddie replied. "Remember, the first weekend after the New Year you have available, you drive down to Philly for a weekend."

"I'm already counting the days." Mikki said with a smile and a chuckle.

"Oh. I almost forgot…" Eddie reached into his back pack and pulled out a Christmas card and a small gift-wrapped rectangular box. "Merry Christmas."

"Eddie! I told you that you didn't have to get me anything!" Mikki exclaimed softly. "That's okay, 'cause I got you something too." Mikki said before reaching over and opening the small drawer in the end table and pulling out a small gift-wrapped rectangular box of her own. "Merry Christmas. You first."

Eddie smiled as he tore into the package and lifted the lid on the box. His mouth dropped open in shock when he saw what was inside. "Four skybox tickets to the Niners game this Sunday? How did you… This is too much! I can't…"

"You can and you will." Mikki said with a smile. "When your father is who he is, you can cash in a favor every now and then. Go to the game and enjoy. You'll have to buy your own food though."

"Thank you. This is the best present I've gotten since the wrestling tickets I got when I was twelve." Eddie said.

"You're welcome." Mikki said as Eddie was lifting up the box that contained her gift up to her face and waving it. "Okay! Okay! I'll open it." Mikki unwrapped her gift to reveal the unmistakable Juicy Couture box. "Did you… Is this…" Mikki opened the box to reveal a fully charmed-out silver Juicy Couture charm bracelet. Upon seeing it, Mikki began bouncing up and down and giggling. "This is what I wanted! You asked Raven and Chelsea, didn't you?"

"I did." Eddie proclaimed.

"You wonderful, short man!" Mikki joked as she threw her arms around Eddie's neck and planted a big kiss on his lips.

"Hey! Watch the short jokes, Amazon!" Eddie shot back causing both of them to laugh. "That's not all." Eddie handed Mikki the card, encased in a red envelope. Mikki took the glitter-covered card out which had a beautiful snow-covered mountain lodge on the front. At the top of the card it read, _Merry Christmas to Someone Special. _When Mikki opened the card, she was surprised to see that it was blank; no preprinted message of Holiday cheer, only Eddie's handwriting on the right hand side. Mikki looked at Eddie with a warm smile before beginning to read the short message.

_**Mikki,**_

_**I have been sitting at my desk for 45 minutes trying to think of what to say in this card. And the longer I sit here, the more one simple thing keeps popping into my mind to say…**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Merry Christmas,**_

_**Eddie**_

Mikki's eye glassed over as the words in the card sank in. As tears began to streak down her face, she read the card again, this time silently, speaking only when she reached the phrase, _I love you. _Mikki lifted her head to look at Eddie with eyes that had already conveyed to Eddie what was in her heart.

"Eddie…" Mikki said softly, her voice wavering. "I love you too." Mikki leaned over to embrace Eddie, who also had tears in his eyes. Mikki couldn't help but to repeat herself. "I love you too."

**Raven and Chelsea**

Raven and Chelsea were frantically bustling around the apartment putting the finishing touches on their packing.

"Rae? Why do you have to pack so much? We're only gonna be home for two weeks!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"I don't know about you, but I am going out… somewhere while we're home. San Francisco expects me to look fabulous!" Raven said. She then stopped and grabbed Chelsea around the waist before she could slide by. "Now if we were going to some tropical island…" Raven purred. "The only things I would pack would be a few bikinis and a smile."

"Now that's a suitcase I'd help you pack." Chelsea returned the purr before melting into a kiss. Moments later, Chelsea broke the kiss. "Down, girl!" Chelsea said softly. "If we don't stop, we'll miss our flight."

"I can't help it. Ever since Las Vegas, going to the airport makes me horny." Raven purred again.

"I wonder why." Chelsea said with a grin.

"When do we have to leave?" Raven asked.

Chelsea glanced at her watch. "About a half an hour."

Raven gave Chelsea a look of lustful wanting and then surprised her with a bold request. "Fuck me, Chels."

In an instant, the beautiful redhead's eyes darkened. The look in Raven's eyes and the sound of her voice told Chelsea that she wanted to be consumed. And if being consumed was what the beautiful brunette wanted, then Chelsea would be more than willing to oblige.

"Lead the way." Chelsea purred before following Raven down the hallway to their bedroom. Just before they reached the bedroom door, Chelsea sprung a surprise on Raven, grabbing her forcefully by the back of her hair and pushing her against the bedroom door frame.

"What the…" Raven exclaimed.

Chelsea pressed her body against Raven, putting her lips to Raven's ear. "You sure you want me to do this?" Chelsea said in a soft growl that made Raven roll her eyes in the back of her head.

"I asked you to fuck me didn't I?" Raven purred. "So fuck me." A spilt second later Chelsea quickly pressed the seam of Raven's jeans into her causing her to gasp in shock. "SHIT!"

"You think that was something…" Chelsea said devilishly before doing it again causing Raven to cry out.

"OH MY GOD CHELSEA!"

"That's better." Chelsea whispered as Raven gyrated her hips in rhythm with Chelsea's hand. Raven then began frantically fumbling for the button and zipper on her jeans. "Not yet." Chelsea continued whispering in Raven's ear from behind. "I think I'm gonna make you come through your jeans."

Raven chuckled slightly. "Baby, you're good but…" Raven never finished her sentence as Chelsea increased the intensity of her rubbing. "OKAY! I believe you! SHIT!"

"No you don't." Chelsea whispered with a grin. "But you will. No. On second thought, I'm not passing up an opportunity to see that ass. Drop 'em."

As quickly as Chelsea said it, Raven undid her jeans and dropped them along with her underwear around her ankles. A millisecond later, Chelsea's fingers found their mark. Raven was being rocked from pillar to post by the suddenly dominant Chelsea. The redhead surprised Raven again when she spun her around and roughly kissed her as she continued to finger her.

"Chels!…"

"I know. Come on." Chelsea said, sensing that Raven's climax was near. Seconds later, Raven's body gave her the magnificent release that she had been anticipating.

"Baby… you've never been that…" Raven searched for the words to describe Chelsea.

"Dominant." Chelsea said with a sexy smile.

Raven chuckled. "You dominated the hell out of me." She then paused. "But you know what they say about payback."

"How long do I have?" Chelsea asked.

"Say your full name." Raven said.

"What?"

"Your full name, please."

"Chelsea Ophelia Dan…" Chelsea started before being cut off with a hard kiss.

A moment later, Raven broke the kiss. "You're gonna need another outfit." Raven growled just before grabbing Chelsea's blouse and ripping it open, buttons flying everywhere.

"I know that's not all you've got." Chelsea purred.

Raven chuckled again. "I'm gonna make you get your own switch… Strip. Now."

Never taking her eyes off of Raven, Chelsea did exactly as she was told, stripping down to nothing. When she was done, she looked Raven squarely in the eye and threw down the gauntlet. "Take your best shot."

"Excuse me one second." Raven said as she kicked her jeans and underwear off. "That's better. Now…" Raven proceeded to pick Chelsea up by her backside and pressed her against the wall roughly. Letting her feet touch the floor only to free her right hand, Raven slid her hand between Chelsea's thighs and began massaging her clit. As Chelsea began to cry out, Raven then slid two fingers inside and began pumping them causing Chelsea's cries to intensify.

"Pretty good… but not… your best… shot." Chelsea eked out. Raven smirked before switching her fingering to a higher gear. "AAAHHH! That's… your… best… shot…"

"No." Raven whispered. "This is." She purred before sliding her fingers in as far as possible and curling them.

"RAVEN! I'm gonna…"

"Yes, you are."

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Chelsea cried out for the final time signaling her orgasm.

After several moments, the two women, standing in the middle of the hallway undressed, made their way into the bedroom and flopped down on the bed.

"Seventeen minutes to spare." Raven said as she lay on her stomach looking at Chelsea.

"And to think this all started because you suddenly have an airport fetish." Chelsea joked.

"No. This all started because two years ago, the baddest white chick on the planet came to visit me and made me fall in love with her." Raven fired back.

"You were in love with this bad white chick before she got here." Chelsea replied.

"True. True. And I'm still in love with her." Raven said.

"You better be. Cause there's a line of women waiting to tap this ass." Chelsea said.

"Yeah, who?" Raven asked.

"Teri, Casey, Claire, Mikki…" Chelsea said. Raven laughed when Chelsea got to Mikki's name. "Yeah, she's straight but I'd turn her like a pancake." Raven exploded in laughter upon that remark. "But I could care less about who else wants me because I have you." All laughing ceased after that sincere remark. "I love you Raven."

"I love you too Chelsea." Raven said before leaning over for a kiss. "We better get dressed."

"Right." Chelsea said. "Oh, remind me to call Casey and Claire before we leave. They're out of here tomorrow."

"Okay." Raven said as she went to grab another outfit. "I wonder what they're up to."

**Claire and Casey**

"Case?" Claire called out from the bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"I'm at the dining room table paying bills." Casey answered back. Claire walked into the living room to see Casey's pecking away at her laptop at the table. "I wanted to do this before I go home. What are you doing?"

"Being bored." Claire said. "My stuff is at my place packed and ready to go." She said before inching up behind Casey and rubbing her shoulders. "Come play with me." She purred.

"As soon as I get finished with this. I'm almost done." Casey said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Play with me now." Claire purred as she nuzzled Casey's neck with her nose.

"You know I like that." It was now Casey's turn to purr. "I tell you what. Let me finish this and then we can exchange gifts. How's that?" Casey added.

"That sounds like a plan to me. I'll go get your present!" Claire said as she jogged into the bedroom to retrieve Casey's gift.

Claire came back into the living room with the medium-sized box just as Casey was finishing up.

"And I… am… finished. All my bills are paid and I… belong to you." Casey said before noticing the size of her gift. "When in the world did you sneak that in here?"

"Last week when you came home from class late." Claire beamed with pride over her sneakiness. "Come… open it."

Casey stood up and walked over to the sofa and sat in front of the present sitting on the coffee table. She smiled an incredulous smile as her eyes darted between Claire and the box. She then paused for a moment before tearing into the gift with reckless abandon.

"You got me a new laptop bag!" Casey exclaimed softly. "That is so sweet! Mine was getting a little old!" Casey chuckled.

"Go ahead. Take it out and look at it." Claire said as she smiled.

"Okay." Casey said as she opened the box and lifted the bag out. "This is heavy." Casey said before it clicked in her mind. "Wait a minute!" Casey said before opening the bag. "You bought me a new laptop?"

"Do you like it?" Claire said. "Its processor is faster than your old one and it's got more memory."

"I… Thank you! I love it! And I love you! Thank you!" Casey said as she threw her arms around Claire's neck.

"It wasn't too much was it? I wondered about that when I bought it." Claire said.

"Open my gift and we'll see if yours was too much." Casey said.

"Man! This sounds like it's a good one! Gimme gimme!" Claire said excitedly.

Casey produced a box that was about six inches in width and about twelve inches long. She stuck her hand out for Claire to take it but pulled back slightly when she reached for it.

"Now, at first it might not make a ton of sense at first but please just bear with me and read what's on top first." Casey said.

"Of course I will. You've never given me a bad gift yet. I trust you." Claire said, giving Casey a soft peck on the lips. Casey smiled before Claire began opening the box.

Laying on top was a sheet of paper printed from the internet. When she lifted it out, she noticed a gift tag affixed to a piece of tissue paper underneath read, "Part Two", indicating that something else was underneath. Claire smiled at the multi-layered gift knowing that this was a Casey specialty. And as much as she wanted to tear into the rest of the box, she did as she was told and began to read the paper.

"_**CanLII, Canadian Legal Information Institute, Barbeau v. British Columbia (Attorney General), July 8, 2003, docket number CA29017, CA029048." **_Claire began reading. "This is a Canadian court case." Claire said.

"Keep reading." Casey said.

"_**Between Dawn Barbeau and Elizabeth Barbeau, Peter Cook and Murray Warren, Jane Hamilton and Joy Masuhara and the Attorney General of British Columbia and the Attorney General of Canada…" **_Claire read that part aloud then began reading silently as Casey looked at her intently.

Casey watched as Claire's face slightly contorted as she began to read this ruling.

"_**On May 1, 2003, this Court released reasons for judgment with respect to these appeals… yada yada yada… The Court declared that the common law definition of marriage as "the voluntary union for life of one man and one woman to the exclusion of all others" constituted a common law bar to same-sex marriage and was of no force or effect on the basis that it violated section 15 of the Canadian Charter of Rights and Freedoms and could not be saved under section 1. The Court reformulated the common law definition of marriage as: "the lawful union of two persons to the exclusion of all others". It then suspended these remedies until July 12, 2004."**_

Claire looked up at Casey with a look that said, "Am I reading what I think I'm reading?" look on her face. Casey nodded her head toward the paper urging Claire to continue. Claire continued to read silently until she got down to the very end of the ruling.

"_**It is also apparent that any further delay in implementing the remedies will result in an unequal application of the law as between Ontario and British Columbia, with same-sex couples being denied the right to marry in British Columbia until July 12, 2004 while same-sex couples in Ontario may marry as and when they choose to do so.**_

_**In these circumstances, the Court is satisfied that it is appropriate to amend the order in these appeals to lift the suspension of remedies, with the result that the declaratory relief and the reformulation of the common law definition of marriage as "the lawful union of two persons to the exclusion of all others" will take immediate effect.**_

Upon finishing the reading of the ruling, Claire began trembling. The reason Casey included this ruling in her gift was abundantly clear in her mind.

"Can… Can I… have some water, please?" Claire stammered.

"Sure." Casey said as she got up and went to the kitchen to pull out a bottle of water. She brought the bottle back and unscrewed the top before handing it to Claire. "Here. Are you okay?"

"No." Claire said as she took a drink. Even with that short word, Casey could hear the trembling in her voice.

"Well, you still have part of your gift to open." Casey said with a small smile.

Claire stared at the piece of tissue paper with the gift tag stuck to it indicating the second part of her gift was underneath. After about ten seconds of staring, Claire took a deep breath, exhaled and the slowly lifted the tissue paper. She lifted out a plane ticket that upon further inspection was for Vancouver, British Columbia dated for May 30, 2008, a week after the last week of finals.

"Oh, Sweet Jesus!" Claire said as she shakily held the plane ticket in her hand. She glanced over at Casey who still had a toothless smile affixed to her lips.

Casey looked Claire in the eye and simply said, "Bottom of the box."

Claire looked at Casey and then peered into the bottom of the box where another adhesive gift tag sat that read, "Flip ticket over for Part Three."

Claire closed her eyes in an attempt to contain the flood of tears that was on the verge of falling. She slowly rotated the ticket in her hand, flipping it over and then slowly opening her eyes.

"Oh my God!" Claire whisper-yelled as her eyes fell upon the quarter-carat oval diamond ring taped to the back of the ticket. Claire dropped her head and began sobbing. Casey closed her eyes and took a deep breath, surprising herself with her ability to hold herself together. "Yes!... Yes!" Claire blurted out.

"I haven't asked you anything yet." Casey joked.

"If you don't then this is the cruelest joke of all time!" Claire joked in response.

Casey laughed before plucking the ring off of the ticket and holding it in front of her. "Clarissa Cheyenne Bennet… will you marry me?"

"Yes." Claire nodded with tears streaming down her face. "Yes!" Claire screamed. "Yes, I'll marry you!" Claire yelled again before letting out a scream of complete joy and bear hugging her fiancée. "Ohmigod! I've got to call my mom and dad and Teri and Raven and Chelsea, you've got to call your parents…"

"They already know." Casey said. "I told them I was going to do this."

"And they were okay with it?" Claire asked.

"They love me and they have fallen for you. They know we'll be okay." Casey said. "They haven't told the kids and Derek yet. They're gonna let me do it."

"I want to be there when you do it. Tell them after the new year… please." Claire said pleaded.

"I tell you what… why don't we get everybody to come up after the new year… Rae, Chels, Eddie, Mikki, Teri, Serena… it'll be fun!" Casey exclaimed.

"You think we can pull it off?" Claire asked.

"As long as they have valid U.S. passports, it shouldn't be a problem." Casey said.

"Ohmigod, I'm gonna be your wife!" Claire exclaimed. "Claire McDonald."

"Casey Bennet." Casey said.

"We'll work it out." Claire said.

"We will. But first, we've got a trip to Canada and a wedding to plan!" Casey said. She then paused. "By the way… Merry Christmas… and I love you."

Claire smiled. "Merry Christmas and I love you too." And Claire sealed the engagement with a kiss.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**As if I needed to announce the results of the poll to you, by a vote of 73 percent to 26 percent, you have voted for one more installment of the Continent series. The vote was never really close. I hope you enjoyed this story. I hope you enjoyed the hot and sweet of this chapter as well. **

**I am off to finish the other Chrave story on the board right now, It Had To Be You. Then it's off to Londie land to do the Suite Life sequel, Harder to Breathe (which has since been renamed). After that is my Hannah Montana sequel and then… who knows!**

**Again, I thank you, much love to you and I will see you very, very soon.**


End file.
